Découvrir d'où l'on vient
by Lilly96
Summary: Mae, 11 ans, a passé son enfance dans un orphelinat miteux. Elle vient de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'elle est une sorcière. Alors qu'elle pense enfin avoir une vie normale, son existence va se trouver bouleversée par des évènements qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Qui sont ses parents, qu'elle n'a jamais connus ? Quel sera son destin ?
1. Chapter 1

_Mae, 11 ans, a passé son enfance dans un orphelinat miteux. Elle vient de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard lui annonçant qu'elle est une sorcière. Alors qu'elle pense enfin avoir une vie normale, son existence va se trouver bouleverser par des évènements qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. D'où vient-elle réellement ? Qui sont ses parents, qu'elle n'a jamais connus ? Quel sera le destin de cette jeune sorcière ?  
Cette histoire se déroule 10 ans après la bataille finale, Severus Snape a survécu. L'évolution de certains autres personnages sera différente de celle donnée par J.K Rowling. D'ailleurs tout lui appartient, sauf mon personnage de Mae.  
J'ai publié uniquement un OS avant ce début de fiction, alors ce serait sympa si vous pouviez être indulgent. Sachez que je suis étudiante, et que j'ai vraiment pour objectif d'aller au bout de cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas à quel intervalle je pourrais publier (j'aimerais un chapitre par semaine mais mon inspiration et mon temps en décideront peut-être autrement). Voilà, je pense que tout est dit. Ah oui, pour le rating, je vais mettre M car il est possible que certaines scènes soit osées on va dire, et d'autres violentes, mais je préviendrais avant chaque chapitre, et si jamais vous trouvez que je dois prévenir davantage, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Merci beaucoup d'avance ! Ah oui dernière précision et après je vous laisse lire, je n'ai pas de bêta donc j'ai fait au mieux lors de la relecture mais il est possible que certaines fautes se baladent encore, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler si elles vous dérangent ! Voilà, cette fois je vous laisse pour de bon !_

Mae venait d'entrer dans ce qui lui paraissait être le plus bel endroit du monde. Des étagères débordaient de boites plus étranges les unes que les autres.  
-« Chacune d'elle contient une baguette capable de dégager Merlin sait quelle puissance. » se dit elle intérieurement alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir, derrière lequel marmonnait un homme.  
-« Je commence à me faire trop vieux pour ce métier, et bien que…Miss Wilder ! » s'exclama l'homme.  
Mae recula d'un pas. Comment cet homme connaissait t'il son nom ? Elle vivait depuis des années dans un orphelinat mal famé de Londres, et ne savait pas quelques jours auparavant qu'elle était une sorcière. Refusant de se laisser à la panique, Mae releva le menton dans un geste qui se voulait courageux et toisa l'homme d'un regard noir, néanmoins prête à fuir à chaque instant.  
-« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »  
Olivander, car c'était bien lui, sourit face à l'expression de l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Il connaissait ce regard, sans pour autant savoir d'où.  
-« Il se trouve, jeune fille, que je connais le nom de tout mes clients, passés ou futurs, et que, chaque année, je sais précisément quel sorcier ou sorcière viendra me voir pour une baguette. Ainsi, puisque c'est là la raison de votre venue, nous allons procéder. Suivez-moi je vous prie. »  
Mae resta interdite quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de rejoindre l'homme dans l'arrière boutique.

Celui-ci marmonnait à nouveau. Puis Il alla chercher une échelle afin de saisir une petite boîte dans une des dizaines d'étagères présentes dans la pièce. Il tendit quelques secondes plus tard une baguette à Mae, qui sentit une décharge désagréable la parcourir alors qu'une vitre explosait. Elle allait se confondre en excuse mais Olivander lui arracha la baguette des mains et reparti vers ses étagères. La demi-heure qui suivit ne fut guère plus fructueuse. Mae cru bien qu'elle allait faire exploser la boutique et doutait d'être une réelle sorcière.  
-« Peut-être qu'après tout je ne suis pas assez sorcière pour avoir une baguette Monsieur » avait-elle dit timidement à Olivander après 24 essais différents.  
-« Croyez moi jeune fille, vous êtes une sorcière, et puissante avec cela, ce qui rend mon travail difficile mais très intéressant ! »  
Après un nouveau quart d'heure de recherche, Mae n'en pouvait plus. Son bras droit lui faisait mal et elle sentait son énergie faiblir. Elle s'assit lourdement sur un des tabourets présents dans l'arrière boutique.  
Olivander réfléchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il savait que cette jeune enfant lui rappelait 2 personnes mais il ne savait pas qui. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il se leva comme s'il avait rajeuni de 80 ans, et parti à la recherche de la baguette qui, il en était sur, serait désormais celle de Mae Wilson, puisque tel était son nom.  
Après quelques minutes de recherches, il trouva finalement la boite qu'il cherchait. Noire et finement sculptée, elle était légèrement poussiéreuse, ce à quoi il remédia d'un mouvement de main. Il ouvrit doucement la boîte et contempla la baguette. Fine et élancée, celle-ci dégageait une puissance qui semblait dure à contenir. Olivander douta quelques secondes. Pouvait-il donner une telle baguette à une enfant ? Mais lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers la petite fille, il ne douta plus. Il sorti la baguette de son écrin et la tendit à Mae.  
-« 34,6cm, en bois d'ébène, ventricule de dragon » murmura t'il en lui remettant l'objet « une baguette très puissante, idéale pour les duellistes confirmés, qui ne convient qu'à un sorcier capable d'une grande abnégation. »  
Mae n'écoutait pas. Elle le sentait, cette baguette serait la sienne. La force qui l'emplit alors qu'elle la saisissait manqua de la faire tomber au sol, mais elle tint bon, soutenant la puissance de la baguette. Une aura bleue sombre les entoura avant de se dissiper au bout de quelques secondes.  
Mae sourit, extenuée mais soulagée. Elle avait une baguette. Elle était une sorcière, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute dorénavant. Olivander lui rendit son sourire, mais l'on pouvait néanmoins déceler une pointe de mélancolie dans son regard. Avec une telle baguette, l'enfant n'aurait pas un destin facile, il en était persuadé.  
On aurait aisément pu confondre cette baguette avec celle de Severus Snape, pensa t'il, et le ventricule de dragon provenait du même animal que celui ayant servit pour la baguette d'une sorcière exceptionnelle. La sorcière la plus puissante d'une génération. Une sorcière quasiment oubliée depuis la bataille finale.

Severus s'impatientait. Rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait.  
Directeur adjoint depuis des années aux côtés de Minerva, il devait s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait les nouveaux élèves. Et Merlin seul savait ce cela représentait. Depuis la bataille finale et la victoire de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu face à Celui-Qui-N'est-Même-Pas-Digne-Qu'on-Prononce-Son-Nom-Suite-Aux-Horreurs-Qu'il-A-Commise, les règles avaient évoluées à Poudlard.  
A présent, les enfants de parents moldus avaient un suivi particulier de la part des professeurs afin qu'ils n'appréhendent pas trop leur venue dans le monde sorcier. Chaque professeur se voyait attribuer une liste d'élèves à rencontrer et à emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer leurs achats, avec ou sans leurs parents, au bon vouloir de ceux-ci. Severus, en homme prévoyant, c'était occupé de tous les cornichons qui lui avaient été attribués le plus tôt possible, pour pouvoir être en paix par la suite.  
C'était sans compter sur Hagrid qui s'était blessé en tentant de dresser Merlin sait quelle créature étrange, quelques jours à peine avant la rentrée. Or, celui-ci n'avait pas finit de s'occuper d'une des enfants à sa charge.  
-« Nous sommes allés chez Olivander hier. » avait expliqué le demi-géant au directeur de Serpentard « malheureusement, la visite a été plus longue que je ne l'imaginais et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'acheter ses affaires et ses manuels scolaires ».  
Severus avait pourtant essayé d'amadouer Minerva, arguant qu'il n'avait pas finit de préparer ses cours, mais la vieille bique c'était montrée intransigeante.  
-« Tu es le seul à t'être occupé de tout tes élèves Severus, et de plus, tu pourrais faire tout tes cours les yeux fermés. Inutile de discuter, tu iras t'occuper de cette enfant et ce, le plus tôt possible. De plus, prendre l'air te fera le plus grand bien, ce n'est pas sain de rester enfermer dans un laboratoire tout au long de l'été. »  
Severus était sorti du bureau directorial en jurant sur la stupidité des Gryffondors, et principalement sur celle de leur ancienne directrice de maison.  
Le lendemain, il tranplana à 8h à l'adresse indiquée par Minerva, et atterri devant un bâtiment miteux. Il s'approcha, pensant que la directrice c'était trompée. Au dessus de la lourde porte, pendait lamentablement un vieux panneau sur lequel on discernait le nom d'un homme. Severus frappa.  
Il n'aurait pas cru que 2008, des enfants puissent vivre dans de telles conditions. L'on pouvait à peine circuler entre les lits et une odeur de renfermé régnait. Il vit deux jeunes garçons en frapper un troisième au fond d'un couloir, et allait se diriger vers eux quand la mégère qui lui avait ouvert ouvrit la porte de ce qui ressemblait à un cagibi en hurlant :  
-« Mae Wilder ! Tu as de la visite ! »  
Une forme chétive sortit du cagibi, avant de se redresser. Severus fut surpris l'espace de quelques secondes. Devant lui se trouvait une enfant petite mais qu'on devinait vive. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu presque noir dévoraient un visage amaigri, marqué par une sale griffure infectée sur la joue gauche et un bleu sous l'œil droit. Elle se tenait droite, le menton relevé et le fixait d'un air presque insolent, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par l'homme à l'apparence austère qui lui faisait face. Elle tenait une longue boîte noire serrées contre elle.  
-« Prenez garde, cette petite à la diable au corps. Ce matin encore elle a envoyé un de nos gars les plus solides à l'infirmerie, c'est pour cela qu'elle était enfermée… »  
-« Il a tenté de me voler ! » S'écria l'enfant en serrant un peu plus l'écrin contre elle.  
Severus vit dans la position de la femme que celle-ci aurait frappé l'enfant si lui-même n'avait pas été présent. Cependant elle s'abstint, espérant certainement se débarrasser enfin de la petite fille.  
-« Bien » dit Severus de sa voix de baryton. « Miss Wilder, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je vous la ramène avant la nuit » finit-il en se tournant vers la responsable de l'orphelinat qui acquiesça et partit vaquer à d'autres occupations.  
La petite fille le suivit docilement jusqu'à la sortie. Il se retourna avant de s'adresser à elle :  
-« Sachez qu'il est interdit de se battre à Poudlard, en dehors des cours de duel. Il faudra donc perdre les habitudes que vous avez, autrement, vous en paierez les conséquences ».  
-« Je n'initie jamais un combat Monsieur, et si personne ne m'attaque, alors je ne fais rien » renifla t'elle, d'un air presque hautain.  
Severus faillit sourire. Cette enfant semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé. Il serait curieux de voir dans quelle maison elle serait répartie.

Severus était exténué lorsqu'il arriva finalement chez lui. La petite était inépuisable et posait toutes sortes de questions, allant de la plus simple à la plus tordue. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle l'intriguait. Sa façon d'être lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle pouvait babiller de longues minutes avant de brusquement se refermer sur elle-même. Et ce n'était pas tout. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa baguette, il avait manqué de s'étouffer. Il cru dans un premier temps qu'elle lui avait volé la sienne, mais celle si se trouvait bien à sa place. Puis il avait remarqué quelques infimes différences entra sa baguette et celle de l'enfant.  
-« Olivander ne doit plus savoir quelle forme donner à ses œuvres et se reporte donc sur d'anciens modèles » se dit-il. Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix qu'il décida d'ignorer lui murmura que ce n'était pas si simple. Que rien ne serait aussi simple à présent.  
Il avait presque des remords lorsqu'il la laissa finalement à l'orphelinat. Elle y entra sans se retourner, sous le regard sévère de la gérante.  
-« Je viendrais la chercher dans une semaine » avait-il dit. Cependant il savait qu'une semaine pouvait briser une âme, et celle de l'enfant était déjà abimée par trop de souffrance pour son jeune âge. C'est pourquoi il en avait parlé à Minerva en rentrant, lui glissant que la petite fille était peut-être en danger là où elle était. La directrice lui avait promis de s'en occuper.  
A présent il était assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, tentant d'oublier ces grands yeux bleus sombres qui le hantaient. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors voici le chapitre 2 ! Premièrement merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui suivent ce début d'histoire, je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier de façon régulière. N'hésitez pas à me dire si la longueur des chapitres convient, car je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils sont courts, longs etc.  
En tout cas voilà, on en apprend un peu plus, sans trop savoir où l'on va. Mais il faut le temps de mettre un cadre un peu. Merci encore de me suivre, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser cotre avis sur ce travail !_

Mae trépignait d'impatience. Il lui restait deux jours. Deux jours à attendre pour fuir cet enfer qui l'engloutissait chaque jour davantage. Deux jours. C'était à la fois court et atrocement long. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne supportait plus la femme censée s'occuper d'eux qui les punissaient, et elle en particulier, à la moindre occasion. Coups, enfermement, privations. Mae endurait tout cela en silence à présent, de peur qu'un mauvais comportement ne lui interdise d'aller à Poudlard. Elle détestait ce lieu qui la rendait folle et la détruisait chaque seconde davantage. Son corps voulait fuir, mais il en était incapable. Seul son esprit parvenait à s'évader et à s'enfermer dans un endroit qu'elle seule connaissait. Petit à petit, elle se construit des murs, jusqu'à être en sécurité, enfin, loin de tout…

Severus cru qu'il allait hurler sa rage au monde entier. Il avait pourtant prévenu Minerva du mauvais traitement dont était victime l'une de leur futur élève. Il connaissait parfaitement les effets d'une telle vie, mais comme toujours, personne ne l'écoutait. Et maintenant, la pauvre enfant se trouvait entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh. Au moins elle était en sécurité à présent, mais à quel prix ? Alors qu'il tournait en rond devant les battants de l'infirmerie, la directrice apparue.  
-« Severus ? Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Sachez que l'état de Miss Wilder a été stabilisé, elle va aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances et se réveillera d'ici quelques heures. »  
-« Vieille bique têtue ! » S'exclama le sorcier « ne vous avais-je pas prévenu ! Mais non, dix ans encore après la bataille finale, tout le monde doute encore du sombre et sarcastique Maitre des Potions, bien évidemment ! »  
-« Severus, calme-toi s'il te plait. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir accédé à ta demande assez rapidement. Miss Wilder aurait du être transféré demain chez Harry Potter qui avait accepté de l'héberger. Je ne pensais pas que la situation était…aussi critique. Maintenant pourrais-tu me dire ce qui t'énerve réellement ? Car je ne t'ai jamais vu t'emporter de cette façon pour une élève, qui, de plus, n'est même pas, ou du moins pas encore, dans ta maison ! »  
Severus renifla dédaigneusement.  
-« Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'élève en question, je ne veux juste pas que les futurs élèves soient plus bêtes qu'ils ne le seront de toute façon, voilà tout. »  
-« Bien sur » répondit la plus âgée avec un sourire rappelant fort celui de l'ancien directeur. « Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu ne l'effraie pas le moins du monde, qu'elle semble avoir une enfance comparable à la tienne et qu'elle a quasiment la même baguette que toi ? »  
-« Rien « répondit le professeur de potions en partant dans un mouvement de cape.  
Minerva sourit avant de se concentrer à nouveau. La situation était loin d'être aussi simple qu'elle ne le semblait. Elle retourna dans son bureau, où l'attendait Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie. Alors qu'elle le priait de s'asseoir et qu'elle-même s'installait dans le fauteuil directorial, celui-ci prit la parole :  
-« Tout les moldus présents sur le lieu de l'incident ont été soumis à l'oubliette. Maintenant, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? »  
Minerva soupira. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenue plus vite auprès de l'enfant. Elle expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait au Ministre qui l'écouta attentivement. Alors que celle-ci finissait son récit, l'homme la coupa.  
-« Vous savez que cette fille ne rappelle que trop une autre situation n'est ce pas Minerva. Une enfant, inconnue du monde sorcier, qui grandit dans un orphelinat où elle ne connait ni le bonheur ni la joie…et dotée d'une puissance magique qui ferait frémir de nombreux sorciers. Notre monde est encore en train de se reconstruire Minerva, nous ne pouvons pas laisser se reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant.  
-« Ce n'est qu'une enfant enfin ! Elle ne savait pas il y a quelques semaines qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs, et n'a même pas conscience de sa puissance Kingsley ! »  
-« Qu'importe, nous ne pouvons pas laisser courir le risque de voir notre monde plonger dans le chaos à nouveau. Cet enfant devra être surveillé, Minerva, et j'y veillerais personnellement. » Finit-il d'un ton sombre avant de prendre congé.

Mae s'était réveillée dans ce qu'elle pensait être le paradis. Des voiles blancs l'entouraient et une femme à la voix douce lui murmurait des mots dans un langage qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait légère, si légère, qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler comme une plume.  
-« Miss Wilder, m'entendez vous ? Miss Wilder, la directrice voudrait vous parler. »  
Mae se redressa tel un diable sortant de sa boîte.  
-« Je vous en pris Madame, je vous promet que je ne dormais pas ! Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose et j'étais très concentrée, s'il vous plait… »  
-« Chut, mon enfant, tout va bien…Vous êtes en sécurité ici, et personne ne va vous faire de mal. » Lui murmura doucement l'infirmière choquée par la peur évidente de la petite fille qui lui faisait face.  
Mae reprenait doucement pieds avec la réalité. Elle n'était pas à l'orphelinat, c'est tout ce dont elle était consciente.  
-« Où suis-je, et qui êtes vous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus calme mais qui restait méfiant.  
-« Je suis Mme Pomfresh, médicomage de Poudlard, et vous n'étiez pas née que je travaillais déjà ici. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous après votre explosion de magie. Sachez que vous avez fait fort Mademoiselle, une telle puissance magique à votre âge, c'est digne de… »  
-« Assez Poppy, ne fatiguons pas cet enfant inutilement, de plus, Severus et moi-même avons quelques questions à lui poser, si vous pensez que son état le permet. » Dit Minerva en entrant dans la petite chambre.  
Poppy soupira, résignée. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait vite, mais elle aurait voulu laisser plus de temps à l'enfant pour se reposer. Elle était si jeune. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas ignorer une puissance telle que celle présente au cœur de la petite fille, mais était on obligé de lui voler son enfance, alors qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion de vivre une vraie vie ? Poppy ne voyait derrière ce visage encore marqué par le sommeil de l'innocence et de la pureté, malheureusement déjà mises à mal par de nombreuses années de mauvais traitement. La médicomage adressa un dernier sourire d'encouragement à la fillette avant de sortir, le cœur lourd. Ce fut Minerva qui s'assit la première aux côtés de Mae. Severus, lui, gardait ses distances.  
-« Bien, comment vous sentez-vous ? » lui demande la vieille sorcière d'un ton presque maternelle.  
-« Je…bien. Fatigué, comme s'il 'y avait plus d'énergie dans mon corps… »  
-« C'est tout à fait normal, après ce qui vous est arrivé. Maintenant, qu'elle est votre dernier souvenir avant d'arriver ici ? »  
Mae réfléchit quelques secondes, elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié de choses mais elle ne savait pas quoi.  
-« Je ne sais plus vraiment…je sais que j'attendais avec impatience de venir ici…je comptais les jours…et j'évitais les autres pour être sur de ne pas me battre avec eux, de peur que cela ne m'empêche de venir à Poudlard. Mais ils voulaient me prendre mon écrin, celui avec ma baguette. Alors je le gardais toujours avec moi, je ne dormais presque plus car ils venaient la nuit, je ne pensais plus à rien, je m'enfermais dans mon esprit pour ne pas céder…et je…je ne sais plus…il s'est passé quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Je me suis battu ? » Puis elle releva doucement le visage et s'arrêta d'un coup « vous étiez là n'est ce pas ? Je me souviens de vous ! » S'écria t'elle d'un coup en fixant Severus, qui lui répondit d'une voix posée.  
-« Je sui venu, en effet. Sachez, Miss Wilder, que vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre magie. Alors que vous tentiez de contrôler votre rancœur, celle-ci c'est petit à petit concentrée au sein de votre esprit, alimentant votre puissance magique de façon négative. Puis votre manque de pratique et votre jeune âge on fait que vous vous êtes trouvées avec un trop plein d'énergie magique. Il fallait que celle-ci quitte votre organisme, autrement, vous étiez en danger. » Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre. « Sachez, Miss Wilder, que les explosions de magie sont assez courantes chez les jeunes enfants. Elles sont courtes et totalement inoffensive. Cependant, la votre était…différente, et cela inquiète quelques sorciers très haut placés. » Finit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, comme si une enfant allait les renverser d'une seconde à l'autre. Cependant, Severus ne pouvait nier que cet enfant était spécial.  
Il était dans le bureau de Minerva, quand celle-ci avait reçu un message urgent du Ministère. Une des futures inscrite à Poudlard devait être prise en charge, et les aurores ne parvenaient pas à l'approcher. Aussitôt, les deux professeurs s'étaient rués au-dehors, et avait transplanés. Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à une telle situation. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qu'il devinait être la cour de l'orphelinat. Au centre, un dôme bleu entourait une forme recroquevillée. Un aurore tentait de pénétrer le périmètre à l'aide de différents sorts, sans succès. Severus s'approcha. C'était de la magie primitive, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, il ne se sentit pas repoussé lorsqu'il s'approcha du dôme, au sein du quel il pu entrer. L'enfant au centre se redressa, lui lançant un regard de désespoir mêlé au soulagement avant de s'écrouler. Severus l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, au moment même où le dôme disparaissait. Aussitôt il lança un sort de diagnostic : les constantes vitales étaient faibles. La suite était floue, même pour lui. Mais ce qui l'intriguait plus que tout, c'était les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti au sein de ce dôme protecteur.

 _Les reviews sont gratuites et aident l'auteur et sa muse, alors ne vous privez pas !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent le temps de laisser une petite note ! Ca motive toujours et ça fait plaisir ! Je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews anonymes mais je me familiarise petit à petit avec le site alors il faut que je prenne mes marques. Si vous avez des remarques sur n'importe quel sujet en lien avec la fanfic ou les publications n'hésitez pas ! On apprend de nouvelles choses dans ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse lire._

Mae était inquiète à présent. Elle regardait successivement les deux sorciers qui lui faisaient face, avant de prendre timidement la parole.  
-« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Vais-je être renvoyé ? »  
Minerva lui adressa un sourire rassurant en voyant l'expression effrayée de l'enfant.  
-« Non ma petite, vous n'êtes pas renvoyé. Sachez que vous ne retournerez pas dans cet orphelinat, et que vous allez être prise en charge par la famille Potter, une famille de sorcier, jusqu'à la rentrée. Vous résiderez par la suite à Poudlard comme tous les autres étudiants. »  
Severus avait émis un reniflement hautain au nom de Potter, qu'il tolérait seulement à présent, leurs rapports ne s'étant que très peu améliorés depuis la dernière année à Poudlard de celui-ci. Cependant, si Severus avait été honnête avec lui-même en cet instant, il aurait compris qu'il y avait plus que ce ressentiment habituel à l'égard de Potter qui l'embêtait. Au fond, il était presque jaloux. Il aurait voulu être celui à qui on aurait confié l'enfant. Il connaissait mieux que personnes les conséquences d'un traitement comme celui qu'elle avait vécu et l'aurait accompagné mieux que ce geignard de Potter qui, s'il n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus heureuse, avait au moins évité les maltraitances physiques. Malgré tout, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, Severus fît taire cette voix intérieure avant de revenir à la situation actuelle. En effet, si l'enfant était hors de danger, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Il faudrait tout d'abord tenter de rassurer le Ministère. Puis comprendre d'où venait la puissance magique de la petite fille. Mais pour le moment, il fallait surtout qu'il rentre chez lui et oublie les émotions qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il lui faisait face. Il se leva donc et s'excusa, rejoignant la tranquillité de ses cachots.

Cela faisait deux heures que Mae lisait tranquillement un livre de premier cycle de potions, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient, avant que Poppy entre, suivit d'un couple de jeunes sorciers. L'homme s'approcha en premier et s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.  
-« Bonjour Mae. Je suis Harry Potter, un sorcier, comme toi, et tu vas venir habiter chez ma femme Ginny et moi-même en attendant ta rentrée à Poudlard. Nous sommes très honoré de t'accueillir parmi nous pour ces quelques jours. »  
Mae répondit par un timide bonjour avant de baisser les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment faire face aux sorciers. Ginny s'approcha alors doucement du lit et s'assit à ses côtés.  
-« Je ne te connais pas encore Mae, mais je suis sure que nous allons très bien nous entendre. Tu verras, il y a plein de choses à faire chez nous, surtout pour une petite fille de ton âge. Tu pourras m'aider dans le jardin, ou aller jouer si tu le souhaite, et nous avons aussi un très vieux chat qui dors beaucoup mais qui adore les câlins. Nous pourrons aussi nous balader dans le monde sorcier car il y a pleins de choses à découvrir. J'aimerais également t'emmener dans le magasin de mes frères, qui te feront rire, j'en suis certaine… »  
-« Et vous la laisserez aussi se reposer ! » Ajouta Mme Pomfresh d'un ton sévère.  
-« Ne soyez pas aussi rabat-joie Poppy ! » Dit en riant la jeune femme rousse « Allez viens ! Je te kidnappe ! Nous fuyons l'infirmerie qui est beaucoup trop tranquille pour qu'on s'y amuse ! » Fit- elle en se levant et en prenant Mae par la main. « Harry, je te laisser prendre ses affaires et les ramener à la maison ! Nous avons à faire entre filles ! »  
Mae suivit Ginny en riant, jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Là, la rousse s'arrêta et sortit un petit objet de sa poche avant de se tourner vers Mae.  
-« Ceci est un portoloin. Je l'ai fabriqué pour qu'il nous amène directement à la boutique de mes frères, sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu verras, le voyage n'est pas très agréable, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour que nous y soyons au plus vite. Accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer ! »  
Aussitôt Mae se sentit tirée par le nombril dans une spirale sans fin, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Ginny lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser et lança un sort pour faire disparaître la poussière qui couvrait ses robes. Lorsque Mae releva la tête, ce fut pour faire face à une façade multicolore et mobile.  
-« Nous sommes arrivés ! » S'écria Ginny avant d'entraîner Mae dans l'étrange boutique.  
A peine eurent-elles passées le pas de la porte, que deux sorciers étrangement identiques leurs firent face.  
-« Bonjour petite sœur ! » Dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix. « Nous ramènerais-tu un cobaye pour nos nouveaux produit ? Va-t-elle à Poudlard ? Nous avons une gamme spéciale pour embrouiller Rusard, le pauvre ne va plus savoir où donner de la tête ! Voici les toutes dernières pastilles… »  
Et Mae fit le tour de la boutique accompagnée des deux jeunes sorciers qui lui présentèrent une multitude de produit aussi tordus les uns que les autres. Fred faisait sortir des feux d'artifices de sa bouche alors que Georges avait le nez qui clignotait lorsque Ginny décida qu'il était temps d'aller autre part. Après avoir pris une délicieuse glace, et visité plusieurs boutiques sorcières qui émerveillèrent Mae, Ginny les fit utiliser un nouveau Portoloin, qui les emmena devant un grand hôpital.  
-« Je dois aller voir une vieille amie, mais si tu veux, tu peux rester dans la salle d'attente. » Lui dit la jeune femme avec un air moins joyeux qu'auparavant.  
-« Non, ça va, je vais venir. » Murmura Mae. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers avaient besoin d'un hôpital. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se soigner à l'aider de sorts ? Elles montèrent plusieurs étages avant de s'arrêter devant une porte bleue.  
-« C'est ici. » Dit Ginny en ouvrant doucement la porte.  
Devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, se trouvait une jeune femme, plutôt petite, aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés. Elle avait l'air de ne pas les avoir entendus.  
-« Mione ? C'est moi, Ginny. Je ne suis pas seule aujourd'hui. »  
La sorcière se retourna.  
-« Bonjour Ginny » Dit-elle d'une voix monocorde. « Qui est-ce ? »  
-« Une jeune sorcière qui est sous notre charge pour les prochains jours, avant qu'elle n'aille à Poudlard… »  
Mae n'écoutait plus. Elle regardait les deux femmes se parler sans comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Les yeux whisky de l'occupante de la chambre semblaient distants, comme si elle rêvait. Sa voix était douce et calme, presque lointaine. Elle parlait peu.  
Au bout d'une heure, Ginny se leva pour prendre congé.  
-« Je reviens dans deux jours Mione. »  
La brune acquiesça avant de les saluer et de se poster à nouveau à la fenêtre.  
Ginny prit Mae par la main et sortit doucement. Elle ne prononça pas un mot durant le trajet du retour. Une fois arrivée à la maison, elle s'assit sur un canapé et fit signe à Mae de la rejoindre. Elle voyait bien que l'enfant voulait poser des questions mais n'osait pas. Alors elle prit la parole.  
-« Hermione était ma meilleure amie lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Elle était également la meilleure amie d'Harry et de Ron, un autre de mes frères. Ils formaient un trio inséparables tous les trois. Moi, j'étais un peu plus jeune qu'eux, mais Hermione ne m'a jamais laissé toute seule. C'était une sorcière extrêmement puissante et très intelligente. Elle trouvait toujours une solution pour éviter à Harry et Ron de se faire punir pour leurs multiples bêtises. Alors que nous étions encore à Poudlard, un mage noir est revenu à la vie. Il voulait tuer Harry, et tous les nés-moldus, c'est-à-dire les sorciers nés de parents non sorciers… »  
-« Comme moi donc ? » Murmura Mae.  
-« Oui. Comme toi. Et comme Hermione. Alors Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'un grand nombre de sorciers adultes se sont battus contre ce mage noir, qui détruisait petit à petit notre monde. Le conflit a duré longtemps. Jusqu'à a bataille finale. Le dernier combat où Harry a finit par détruire celui qui nous faisait tant de mal. Cette bataille fut horrible, et nombreux furent les grands sorciers qui périrent cette nuit là. Hermione fût touchée par un sort de magie noire, la mauvaise magie. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Je me souviens, Minerva la tenait dans ses bras et Hermione se tordait de douleur en pleurant et en répétant en boucle « je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule ». Puis Poppy s'est occupé d'elle. Hermione est resté de longues semaines dans le coma. Puis elle s'est réveillée, six semaines exactement après la bataille finale. Dès que nous l'avons appris, nous nous sommes précipités à son chevet. Cependant…elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle avait oublié qui elle était, qu'elle était une sorcière, le monde dans lequel elle vivait…tout. Y compris nous. Elle réside à Sainte-Mangouste à présent. Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'espère qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire. Je lui ai raconté notre histoire des dizaines de fois, mais ça n'a rien changé. Elle ne se souvient pas. Les médicomages eux-mêmes ne comprennent pas. Harry m'a dit qu'elle avait disparu quelques jours avant la bataille finale. Peut-être qu'elle a vécu quelque chose dont elle ne veut pas se souvenir et qui bloque l'ensemble de sa mémoire. Il s'est passé des choses horribles dans cette période, et personne ne sait qui elle a pu rencontrer, si quelqu'un lui a fait du mal ou jeté un sort à retardement. Même le professeur Snape a tenté d'élaborer des potions pour faire remonter ses souvenirs. Sans succès. Je crains que l'Hermione Granger que j'ai connu n'ai disparu a jamais le jour de cette bataille… » Finit Ginny, alors que les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues à présent.  
-« Je suis désolée… »Murmura Mae en essuyant de sa manche les larmes de Ginny. « Je suis sure qu'elle était une amie exceptionnelle… »  
Ginny acquiesça. Puis du bruit se fit entendre et Harry entra dans le salon. Il ne posa pas de questions et vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle était allée voir Hermione, et l'effet que ça lui faisait. Lui-même lui rendait visite régulièrement et revenait toujours bouleversé. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, le jeune homme se leva en souriant et s'adressa à sa femme.  
-« Ron va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et…je suis sure que notre chère amie voudrait bien savoir ce qu'est le Quidditch n'est ce pas Mae ? »  
-« Harry ? A quoi penses-tu exactement ? » Demanda Ginny tout en sachant très bien que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.  
-« Je pense que le Quidditch devrait être connus de tout futur sorcier, et que le théorie est beaucoup moins intéressante que la pratique. Je pense aussi qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la chance de rencontrer un joueur professionnel… »  
-« Tu ne veux quand même pas la faire monter sur un balai ? »  
-« C'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! »Répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Mae.  
-« Harry c'est interdit ! Elle pourrait se blesser et… »  
-« Et elle en meure d'envie ! De plus, je te promets que nous serons prudents. »  
-« Ron et toi prudent ? Et c'est censé me rassurer ? De plus Poppy a dit qu'elle devait se reposer ! »  
-« Après la sortie de l'infirmerie que tu nous à fait tout à l'heure, j'ai bien le droit de lui présenter mon activité favorite. De plus, monter sur un balai est l'activité la plus revigorante qu'il soit ! Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Mae de choisir ! Alors Mae, veux-tu découvrir la meilleure chose que les sorciers aient jamais inventé… ? »  
-« Harry… »  
Mae acquiesça frénétiquement. Si elle avait bien compris, Harry lui proposait de monter sur un balai volant. Et son caractère de tête brûlée lui criait d'accepter.  
-« Et voilà, c'est décidé ! » S'écria Harry triomphant. « Suis-moi ! Je t'emmène dans le jardin. »  
Mae n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se leva précipitamment. Elle venait juste de sortir quand un jeune homme roux apparu soudainement à quelques mètres d'elle. Etonnée, elle recula d'un pas.  
-« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, prudente.  
-« Ron Weasley, pour vous servir » Répondit le jeune homme avant d'entrer dans la maison et d'aller embrasser Harry et Ginny.  
Mae attendit patiemment que les deux hommes la rejoignent dans le jardin, ce qui ne tarda pas. Harry tenait dans ses mains deux balais, l'un un peu usé et l'autre qui semblait comme neuf.  
-« Voici un éclair de feu Mae. C'était le meilleur balai qui soit lorsque j'avais ton âge. Je vais te montrer comment le maîtriser… »  
Après de longues explications et plusieurs essais infructueux, Mae finit par réussir à décoller. Aussitôt, elle prit confiance en elle et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Harry et Ron, qui tenait dans sa main une grosse balle ronde.  
-« Ceci est un souaffle » Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent. « Prend le et essaye de le mettre dans l'anneau qui se trouve là-bas ! »  
Mae acquiesça, manœuvra péniblement pour se retourner et se saisir du souaffle puis avança en zigzaguant jusqu'à l'anneau. Alors qu'elle venait de lancer la balle, Ron jaillit de nulle part et l'attrapa avant même qu'il ne touche l'anneau. Vexée, Mae tenta de se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle se coucha sur son balai qui prit peu à peu de la vitesse. Ron qui jonglait tranquillement ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir arriver sur lui une tornade de boucles sombres qui lui prit le souaffle avant de faire un demi-tour peu maîtrisé.  
-« Je t'ai bien eu Ronald Weasley ! » Cria Mae en riant et en s'éloignant alors que le sorcier se jetait à sa poursuite. Elle l'évita deux fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à se saisir à nouveau de la balle. S'en suivit une poursuite mémorable. Mae et Harry talonnaient Ron qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à conserver la balle. Ce fût Harry qui réussit finalement à s'en saisir avant de se ruer vers l'anneau. Il lança le souaffle à Mae qui réussit à marquer juste avant l'arrivée de Ron.  
-« Alors ? On est gardien professionnel et on n'arrive pas à faire face à une enfant ? Vous me décevez M. Weasley ! » Dit Harry en riant alors qu'il se dirigeait au sol.  
-« Pour ma défense, je faisais face à l'auror le plus rapide du monde sorcier, et à une enfant certes débutante, mais talentueuse ! »  
Les deux sorciers atterrirent doucement alors que Mae faisait une double galipette avant de se relever prestement, un immense sourire sur le visage. A peine sur ces deux pieds, elle se rua dans la maison en criant :  
-« J'ai battu Ron Weasley ! J'ai battu Ron Weasley ! »  
Ginny sourit en voyant l'enfant entrer. Elle était toute échevelée, avait de larges traces de terre au niveau des genoux et les yeux qui pétillaient.  
-« Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-elle pas amusée comme ça. » Songea-t-elle en regardant les vestiges de bleu qui persistait sur sa joue.  
La petite babilla tout le long du repas, avant d'aller se laver puis se coucher, exténuée par sa longue journée.  
Ginny rejoint ensuite Harry et Ron qui discutait dans le salon, une Bière au Beurre à la main.  
-« Ces capacités sont extraordinaires ! Même toi Harry, tu n'avais pas l'air si à l'aise sur un balai la première fois. Tu as vu l'aisance qu'elle a ? C'est incroyable ! Je crois que nous avons trouvé celle qui deviendra l'attrapeuse la plus jeune de sa génération ! »  
Harry acquiesça, pensif.  
-« Sais-tu pourquoi elle est chez nous Ron ? » Demanda-t-il à son ami de toujours.  
-« Je te rappelle que mon père travail toujours au Ministère Harry, et là-bas, tout le monde a entendu parler d'une explosion de magie digne de Dumbledore exécutée par une enfant de 11 ans. »  
-« Certains ont peur d'elle, et voudrait la faire enfermer. Je les comprends mais quand je la vois, je me dis qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de lui voler un peu plus son enfance. Regarde là, qui pourrait penser que derrière ce visage d'ange se trouve une future sorcière maléfique. Ca n'a aucun sens ! »  
-« Je sais Harry…mais la peur reste présente, même si Voldemort à bel et bien disparu depuis onze ans. »  
-« Hermione aurait su quoi faire, et comment la défendre… » Murmura Harry.  
-« Minerva va s'occuper d'elle…Même Snape a l'air de vouloir la protéger. »  
-« Snape a vécu la même chose qu'elle lorsqu'il était enfant…derrière le bâtard des cachots, il reste un homme doté de sentiments… »  
-« Bref. » Dit Ron en voyant que son ami replongeait dans ses vieux souvenirs. « Quand est ce que Teddy revient de chez ses grands-parents ? »  
-« Demain normalement. » Lui répondit Ginny. « J'espère qu'il s'entendra bien avec Mae. »  
-« Tout le monde aime Teddy. » Assura Harry en souriant. « De plus, ils vont rentrer à Poudlard ensemble, et c'est toujours rassurant de connaître quelqu'un avant d'arriver là-bas. »  
Ron et Ginny acquiescèrent, se remémorant leurs rentrées dans l'école de magie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes/tous ? Alors pour commencer je voulais m'excuser, je pensais que les chapitres avaient été posté…mais manifestement j'ai du faire une coquille quelque part puisque les publications se sont arrêtées au chapitre 3… ! Voici donc la suite après plusieurs semaines d'absence (ça commence mal si déjà après trois chapitres je commence à disparaître) et j'espère franchement ne plus vous laisser comme cela, ou en tout cas pas pour ce genre de raisons (car malheureusement je ne connais pas de traitement pour les pages blanches résistantes) !  
Merci encore pour les reviews que vous laissez et pour les mises en favoris ! C'est vraiment encourageant ! Je vous laisse lire la suite (et dernière précision, je ne suis pas forcément les morts qui sont dans les livres, et pas uniquement en ce qui concerne notre cher Severus, mais vous verrez ça dans le chapitre) ! Merci encore, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des conseils pour améliorer mon écriture ou quoi que ce soit qui concerne la fic !_

Le soleil semblait être déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Mae se réveilla. Elle se leva prestement et s'habilla, prête à rejoindre sa famille d'accueil. Elle entendait les vois d'Harry et de Ron se mélanger en bas. Elle allait entrer dans le salon quand une troisième voix se manifesta. Curieuse, Mae s'approcha sans faire de bruit, tentant de voir sans être vue. Tout ce qu'elle vit fût une touffe de cheveux bleus qui dépassait du canapé. Elle se décida donc à entrer pas à pas, tentant de se faire remarquer sans avoir à se manifester. Ce fût Ginny, qui revenait du jardin qui l'a vit en première.

-« Entre Mae, ne soit pas timide ! Je te présente Teddy, notre…fils adoptif ? »  
Mae murmura un bonjour timide alors que Teddy s'approchait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-« Bonjour Mae ! Je suis Teddy Lupin ! Enchanté ! Veux-tu aller jouer dehors ? »  
Mae acquiesça sans un mot et le suivit dans le jardin. Après quelques minutes seulement, les rires des deux enfants retentirent dans le jardin.  
-« Je suis sûr qu'il use de ses talents de métamorphage. » Assura Ron en souriant.  
Et en effet, Teddy en usait et en abusait, faisait se tordre de rire Mae qui en retenait plus ses larmes face au spectacle du jeune garçon. Après une longue demi-heure de démonstration, Teddy s'arrêta finalement.  
-« Alors, toi non plus tu n'as jamais connu tes parents ? » Lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.  
-« Non. Jamais. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. J'avais 8 mois. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. J'ai été placé dans cet orphelinat, que je n'ai pas quitté, jusqu'à présent. Je ne m'y suis jamais senti à ma place. La plupart des autres enfants étaient plus vieux au début. Alors ils étaient méchants avec moi. Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute. Nous étions tous tristes au fond, et la gérante était méchante avec nous. Elle nous frappait et nous punissait sans arrêt. Quand on grandit dans un univers de violence, on devient nous-mêmes violent. C'est comme un automatisme je crois. L'instinct prend le dessus. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir plusieurs fois, mais on finissait toujours par me retrouver. Une fois je suis resté caché pendant deux jours avant qu'un homme ne me ramène. J'ai peur d'être devenue quelqu'un de mauvais maintenant. Peut-être que Mc Gonagall va être obligée de me renvoyer un jour. Je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants… »  
-« Arrête ! Je ne suis pas non plus comme les autres enfants ! Je n'ai pas de parents, je suis métamorphage, et mon père était un loup-garou. Il était du côté de Dumbledore, mais il se transformait en une bête horrible à chaque pleine lune. Je suis sur que les autres enfants auront peur de moi s'ils l'apprennent. »  
-« Mais non Teddy, tu es trop gentil pour qu'on ait peur de toi… »  
-« Et c'est la même chose pour toi. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu aimerais aller ? »  
-« Dans quelle maison ? »  
-« Oui, à Poudlard. » Lui expliqua le petit garçon. « Poudlard a été crée par 4 grands sorciers, il y a très longtemps : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'ils ont fondé Poudlard, ils ont fait chacun une maison à leur image. Et depuis, chaque année, le choipeaux magique réparti les élèves dans une de ces quatre maisons. Mon père était à Gryffondor et ma mère à Poufsouffle, alors j'aimerais aller dans une de ces deux maisons, pour leur faire honneur tu vois ? Harry et Ron m'ont toujours dit que Gryffondor était de toute façon la meilleure des maisons, mais je crois qu'ils disent ça uniquement car ils y étaient tout les deux ! »  
-« Et quelles sont les caractéristiques des différentes maisons ? » Demanda Mae, intéressée.  
-« Alors, Gryffondor est fait pour les gens courageux et hardi, Serdaigle, pour les érudit et les curieux, Poufsouffle pour ceux loyaux et patient, et Serpentard pour les élèves adroits et déterminés. »  
Mae ne répondit pas, pensive. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle maison lui conviendrait le mieux.  
-« Mais tu sais Mae, la maison dans laquelle tu te trouves n'a pas tant d'importance que cela, tu peux tout à fait être à Serdaigle et être courageux. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. » Ajouta t'il en décelant une pointe d'angoisse dans les yeux sombres de sa nouvelle amie.  
-« Teddy ? Même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, pourrons-nous rester amis ? »Demanda alors Mae d'un ton timide.  
-« Bien sur ! » S'exclama le garçon, ses cheveux prenant une teinte rouge vif. « Allez, viens, nous allons rejoindre Harry, Ginny et Ron dans le salon ! »

Ginny accueilli les enfants avec un gâteau encore chaud et les fit s'asseoir entre Harry et elle.  
-« Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.  
-« Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'était les maisons à Poudlard ! » Répondit fièrement Teddy.  
-« Tu lui as dit que Gryffondor était la meilleure j'espère ! » Répliqua le rouquin.  
Teddy adressa un sourire complice à Mae. Mais celle-ci ne le vit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Teddy avait déclaré qu'il voulait être dans une des maisons ayant accueilli ses parents. Mais ses parents à elle n'étaient même pas sorciers. Et que se passerait-il s'ils n'étaient pas répartis dans la même maison ? Ou si ses futurs camarades la trouvaient étrange ? Elle qui avait appris à grandir avec l'idée de ne jamais avoir de parents, se sentait particulièrement seule en cet instant. Et pourtant, elle était mieux entourée que jamais. Mais elle aurait voulu avoir une mère à qui se confier, un père qui aurait pu la rassurer. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais cela, qu'elle le veuille ou non, il fallait donc mieux passer à autre chose directement.  
Mae ne parla presque plus de la journée, ce qui inquiéta Ginny, qui la rejoint au moment d'aller se coucher.  
-« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? »Lui murmura-t-elle tendrement en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-« Je ne sais pas si je serais accepté dans une des maisons de Poudlard. Je ne sais même pas laquelle serait la mieux pour moi. Teddy, lui, voudrait rendre ses parents fiers en allant dans une de leurs anciennes maisons. Mais mes parents ne sont jamais allés à Poudlard, ni aucun de mes ancêtres et… »  
-« Et tu es loin d'être la seule dans ce cas là Mae. Je t'ai parlé d'Hermione. Elle aussi ne savait pas où elle allait être répartie. Cependant elle a eu une excellente scolarité. Sache que peu importe ta maison, tu sauras développer tes capacités de sorcière, et si tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu dois aller, le choipeaux magique, lui, saura. Il n'est jamais arrivé qu'un étudiant ne soit pas réparti Mae, et croit moi, ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui. »  
Mae se tourna vers Ginny, soulagée, au moins pour le moment.  
-« Merci Ginny. Tu sais que tu es ce qui est le plus proche d'une maman pour moi ? »  
-« Je peux être ta marraine Mae si tu veux. Harry est le parrain de Teddy, ainsi tu ferais vraiment partie de la famille, tu veux ? »  
-« Oui ! » S'écria Mae, des étoiles plein les yeux. « Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »  
-« Rien. Normalement, le rituel doit se faire avec tes parents, mais là, nous allons juste dire que je suis ta marraine. »  
Mae sourit en s'installant dans son lit.  
-« Alors à demain, marraine Ginny ! »  
-« A demain. »

Les jours qui suivirent furent magiques pour Mae, dans tout les sens du terme. Premièrement, le lendemain de sa conversation avec Ginny, Harry l'avait accompagné dans une volière où une grande chouette blanche veillait sur quatre autres, plus petite.  
-« Mae, je te présente Hedwige. Elle était ma chouette à Poudlard, et nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés depuis. Et voici sa couvée, qui est quasiment adulte à présent, et comme chaque étudiant à Poudlard à droit à un familier…je me disais que tu pouvais choisir une des jeunes chouettes pour l'emmener avec toi. »  
Mae se retourna aussitôt, un énorme sourire marquant son visage.  
-« C'est vrai ! Je peux avoir une chouette pour moi ? Rien qu'à moi ? »  
Harry acquiesça, et Mae se dirigea lentement vers le nid. Etonnement, Hedwige ne broncha pas, même quand Mae avança sa petite main pour caresser les jeunes chouettes. Après de longues minutes où la petite fille ne prononça pas un mot, elle tendit finalement la main vers la plus petite des chouettes, qui vint timidement se percher sur le poignet de la fillette.  
-« Ce sera celle-ci. »Murmura-t-elle émerveillée.  
-« Et comment l'appelleras-tu ? »  
-« Eileen. »  
-« Eileen ? »  
-« C'est mon deuxième prénom. Elle fait partie de ma famille maintenant. »  
Harry ne répondit pas. Ce prénom lui rappelait quelqu'un, un souvenir lointain, qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer.  
-« Eileen. » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avant de se ressaisir. « Bien. Je demanderai à Ron de te fabriquer une volière, il est très fort là-dedans. Teddy emmènera une chouette lui aussi. Au moins, vous n'aurez pas d'excuse, vous serez obligé de nous donner de vos nouvelles ! »  
Mae éclata de rire devant l'air faussement sévère d'Harry, avant de s'enfuir vers le jardin, laissant le jeune homme dans ses pensées. Décidément, cette fillette le questionnait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sentait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose sans pour autant savoir quoi. Il décida qu'il en parlerait plus tard avec Ginny. Pour l'heure, il était temps de rendre visite à sa meilleure amie.

Eileen se révéla être une jeune chouette très calme. A chaque fois qu'Eileen se présentait à la volière, l'oiseau majestueux venait se poser sur son bras, à croire que l'animal et l'enfant s'était adoptées au premier regard. Mae passait donc de longues heures auprès de sa chouette, dès que Teddy était absent. Elle lui racontait tous les doutes et l'impatience qui l'envahissaient dès qu'elle pensait à sa rentrée prochaine à Poudlard, qui approchait inexorablement. Harry avait remarqué le manège de l'enfant mais comprenait qu'après des années de solitude, Mae ait encore du mal à se confier à des adultes. Cela viendrait, il en était sur, et il se jura qu'il ne laisserait pas cette petite fille souffrir à nouveau, après les horreurs qu'elle avait enduré toute son enfance.

Bien loin de là, dans son bureau de Poudlard, Severus Snape ruminait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enseignant, il s'impatientait presque de voir les élèves arriver. Une seule en réalité. Les autres cornichons ne l'intéressaient toujours pas. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu rare qui mangeait son visage peuplaient ses pensées sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et cela le rendait fou. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été du genre à considérer plus que raison des élèves en raison de leurs éventuels capacités magiques. Cependant il savait très bien que cette enfant n'était comparable à aucun autre. Et il sentait qu'il serait inévitablement lié à elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi. Malgré tout, il fallait faire taire ce sentiment qui lui dévorait la poitrine, et pour cela, son plus ancien ami l'aiderait. L'homme se dirigea vers ses appartements, où il prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Là au moins, le visage effrayé cesserait de faire irruption dans ses pensées.

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews qui sont hyper encourageante. Je vais essayer de répondre sur les chapitres à celles qui n'ont pas de compte (je pense pour le moment à Lucie34 qui a laissé plusieurs commentaires et que je remercie)._


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici donc le chapitre 5 dans la foulée ! Ce chapitre sort peu après le précédent, donc je ne peux pas avoir pris en compte vos éventuelles remarques mais dès que je serais à nouveau à jour dans mes publications et que je reprendrais le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, je vous promets de prendre en compte vos avis. Merci encore à ceux qui laissent une review en fin de chapitre, c'est vraiment motivant ! Je vous laisse lire ! Chapitre de rentrée pour Mae aujourd'hui ! Et elle s'annonce riche en émotion !_

-« Que ce passera t'il si je n'arrive pas à entrer sur le quai 9 ¾ Teddy ! Je ne pourrais pas aller à Poudlard et je vais… »  
-« Mae… » Soupira Harry. « Sache que tous les sorciers sont capable de rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Et au pire…on demandera à Ron de t'emmener en voiture volante ! » Finit-il en souriant.  
-« Ron a une voiture volante ?! » S'exclamèrent les deux enfants en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis.  
-« Oh oui. » S'exclama Ginny qui venait d'arriver dans le salon où s'entassaient les valises. « Mais si j'étais vous, je demanderais plutôt à Papy Arthur de conduire, car avec Ron, on ne sait jamais comment va se terminer le voyage ! »  
Harry acquiesça en se remémorant leur premier trajet à bord de l'étrange véhicule. En effet, Ron était plein de surprise.  
Teddy le fixait toujours, totalement estomaqué.  
-« Une voiture volante… » Murmura-t-il ébahi.  
-« Que vous verrez peut-être un jour mais certainement pas aujourd'hui ! » Dit Ginny en les tirant tous de leurs rêveries. « Il y en a deux qui ont un train à prendre je vous rappelle ! »  
Aussitôt les enfants s'activèrent, aidés de leur famille d'adoption. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers King's Cross. 

-« Vas-y Mae, tu peux arriver, Teddy et Harry sont passés avant toi, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur… » Se répétait la petite fille dans sa tête alors que le mur en face était visiblement massif. Elle entendit vaguement les encouragements de Ginny derrière elle et se précipita en avant, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Puis soudain, elle se sentit comme aspirée dans un cocon de tendresse rassurant, elle se laissa aller…Avant d'être brusquement rappelée au monde réel par les cris de Teddy qui la félicitait et l'arrivée de Ginny derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers sa marraine d'adoption avec dans les yeux les étincelles d'une fierté indescriptible.  
Mae passa les minutes qui suivirent dans un état second. Elle acquiesça mécaniquement aux dernières recommandations de Harry, promit à Ginny de lui écrire chaque semaine et de lui dire si quelque chose se passait mal. Puis vint le moment de monter dans le train. Se fut une Ginny en larme qui se blottit dans les bras de Harry alors que leurs deux protégés leurs faisaient signe depuis la fenêtre du wagon. Puis le train se mit en marche et ne fut bientôt qu'un point noir à l'horizon.

Mae regardait pensivement par la fenêtre du train le paysage défiler sous ses grands yeux. Teddy se tenait en face d'elle et parlait échec sorcier avec un jeune garçon joufflu, du nom de Fabian qui était venu s'installer avec eux. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ce train où la magie était visiblement omniprésente. Elle pensait à un livre scolaire qu'elle avait dévoré en l'espace de deux jours. Cet art qui paraissait si complexe et passionnant qu'elle brulait de découvrir tout ayant peur de manquer de la dextérité nécessaire pour effectuer des potions convenables. Elle imaginait déjà les chaudrons fumants, les volutes de différentes formes et les centaines de teintes qu'il était possible d'obtenir.  
-« Il serait temps de mettre nos robes de sorciers ! » S'exclama soudainement Fabian. « Nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard ! »  
Le train se mit en effet à ralentir quelques minutes plus tard avant de s'arrêter dans un dernier soufflement. A peine fut-elle sortit du train que Mae fut bousculée par d'autres élèves qui se ruaient vers Hagrid. Le géant rassemblait tant bien que mal les nouvelles recrues pour se diriger vers les barques. La petite fille eut juste le temps de le saluer avant que le groupe ne marche vers le lac. La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve pour l'enfant qui vit peu à peu le château majestueux se rapprocher. Elle retrouva Teddy à l'entrée de Poudlard et se dirigea avec lui vers l'intérieur. En haut des escaliers se trouvait Severus Snape, un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Cependant, un observateur attentif aurait remarqué que celui-ci semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la foule de première année qui lui faisait face.

Contrairement à la majorité des élèves, Mae ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionnée par l'homme austère qui leur faisait face. Non seulement elle l'avait déjà rencontré, mais elle trouvait son air renfrogné presque amusant. Il leur expliqua brièvement le déroulement de la cérémonie avant de finalement ouvrir les portes majestueuses qui menait à la grande salle. Mae regarda avec fascination le plafond magique, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en plein air. Puis elle assista à la répartition des premiers élèves. Alors que la liste s'approchait du nom de Teddy, et le secoua par la manche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
-« On reste amis, même si on est séparés… »  
Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire radieux, son regard noisette la rassurant. Puis son nom fut appelé par la directrice. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le Choixpeau annonça fièrement :  
-« Gryffondor ! »  
Mae vit au sourire qui dévorait le visage de son ami qu'il était terriblement heureux de se trouver dans la maison qui avait accueilli l'enfance de son père.  
Les noms défilèrent, pour arriver enfin vers la fin de la liste. Une petite fille blonde se trouvait à ses côtés, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre.  
-« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Tenta Mae.  
-« Amy. » Lui répondit-elle timidement. Puis son nom fut appelé à son tour et envoyée à Serdaigle.  
Mae était la dernière à être appelée. Elle marcha courageusement jusqu'au tabouret et sentit qu'on lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Puis elle entendit une voix comme à l'intérieur d'elle.  
-« Mmmm…intéressant. Choix complexe. Tu présentes les caractéristiques de chaque maison. Ton courage et ta force de caractère ferait de toi une très bonne Gryffondor. Cependant, tu es quelqu'un de fidèle et loyal, comme tous les Poufsouffles. Ton intelligence et ton sens critique pourraient faire de toi une parfaite Serdaigle. Et la maison Serpentard te conviendrait car tu es quelqu'un de déterminée et promise à un destin hors du commun. De plus, c'est dans cette maison que tu pourras découvrir ton histoire. C'est un choix difficile…vraiment. »  
Autour d'elle, élève et professeur s'impatientaient. Minerva se tourna vers le Maitre des Potions, un air inquiet sur le visage. Si celui-ci ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer sur son visage, son esprit était en ébullition. Que ce passait-il ? Même pour le célèbre Harry Potter, le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité aussi longtemps.  
Mae, elle, avait totalement perdue la notion du temps. Elle écoutait le monologue du couvre-chef qui ne cessait de débattre avec lui-même.  
-« Tu ne pourras pas faire face seule…même si au final toi seule seras capable de réaliser la tâche qui t'attend…ce sera donc…Serpentard ! »  
Un soupir de soulagement parcouru le corps professoral alors que la nouvelle vert et argent se dirigeait vers sa table. Severus réprima le sourire de contentement qui menaçait de poindre sur ses lèvres. Personne ne verrait Severus Snape sourire un jour de rentrée. Pourtant une fierté indicible envahissait sa poitrine.

Mae s'assit à côté d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, en bataille et aux yeux noirs.  
-« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Adam Dawson, et toi ? »  
-« Mae Wilson. Ravie de te rencontrer. »  
Les deux enfants échangèrent un peu durant le repas, qui émerveilla Mae, mais Adam ne semblait pas disposé à se livrer sur sa vie, ce qui arrangeait bien la petite fille, qui ne voulait pas dévoiler ses origines à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien.  
Elle eut juste le temps d'adresser un petit signe de la main à Teddy au moment de se diriger vers les dortoirs. Le préfet de Serpentard leur expliquait l'importance de retenir le mot de passe lorsqu'un homme de haute stature se manifesta.  
-« Bonjour à tous. Désolé de vous déranger en ce moment important qu'est la découverte de ce qui sera votre maison pour les quatre prochaines années, mais j'aurais besoin d'une personne. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un du nom de Mae Wilder dans ce groupe. »  
Le silence se fit soudainement, et Mae sortit doucement des rangs pour se placer face à l'homme.  
-« Mae Wilder, au nom du Ministre de la Magie, je vais vous demander de… »  
-« Rejoindre vos camarades dans la salle commune. Immédiatement. » Finit la voix froide et menaçante du Maitre des Potions.  
L'Auror, car s'en était un, allait protester mais se ravisa devant le regard du professeur. Mae ne se fit pas prier et se rua dans la salle commune. A l'intérieur, tous les élèves l'attendaient, curieux. Le silence se fit dès qu'elle apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Après quelques secondes où personne ne fit un mouvement, le préfet s'approcha finalement d'elle et lui serra la main en annonçant haut et fort :  
-« Réussir à faire venir un Auror dès le premier jour de cours, c'était jusqu'à maintenant du jamais vu à Poudlard ! Il n'y a qu'une Serpentard pour réussir un tel exploit ! Bienvenue parmi nous Mae ! »  
L'enfant sourit sincèrement à cette déclaration. Elle pouvait voir que la plupart des élèves de sa maison la regardait comme l'une des leur, et non pas comme un étrange hors-la-loi.

-« C'est absolument inadmissible ! » Rugit une Minerva échevelée. « Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? » Dit-elle en s'adressant au tableau de l'ancien directeur.  
-« J'en pense que rien n'est un hasard. » Répondit-il, énigmatique.  
-« Vieux fou ! » Jura la directrice.  
Severus aurait presque rit de la situation. Une Minerva au regard fou insultant le célèbre Dumbledore sous forme de tableau…Mais le temps n'était pas au rire loin de là.  
-« Répétez-moi ce qu'il vous a dit, Severus ? »  
-« Il m'a annoncé qu'il était envoyé par Kingsley Shacklebolt en personne. Il était chargé d'interroger Mae Wilder au sujet d'éventuelles manifestations magiques, et d'inspecter ses affaires, afin d'y déceler une éventuelle trace de magie noire. » Dit-il d'un ton indifférent, alors qu'au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie de transplanter directement au Ministère pour s'occuper personnellement du Ministre. Kingsley était pourtant loin d'être quelqu'un de stupide. L'ancien Auror savait analyser les situations. Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à une jeune enfant qui ne savait rien du monde magique et de son fonctionnement ! Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il lui tardait de rejoindre ses appartements et de se souler pour oublier à quel point le Ministère était et serait toujours incompétent.  
Minerva le laissa finalement partir alors qu'elle lâchait un hibou chargé d'un courrier à l'attention de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Le sommeil la fuyait. Elle se leva donc afin d'écrire une lettre à Harry et Ginny, chose qu'elle avait prévu de faire le lendemain matin.

 _Harry et Ginny,_

 _Tout d'abord, sachez que la rentrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée ! Je laisse à Teddy le soin de vous indiquer la maison dans laquelle il a été repartit. Moi, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas. Je sais bien que vous êtes tous passés par Gryffondor et j'espère que vous voudrez encore de moi malgré que je sois dans la maison rivale.  
En revanche, Harry, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'étrange qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, ce ne sera pas habituel, c'est juste que c'est en lien avec les Aurors. Alors voilà, tout à l'heure, après la répartition et le repas, nous sommes allés en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, et au moment de rentrer, un Auror est arrivé et m'a demandé de venir avec lui. J'allais le suivre quand Severus Snape, notre directeur de maison l'a interrompu et m'a dit de rejoindre mes camarades. Sais-tu pourquoi il venait pour moi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es toi-même Auror ?  
Bref, j'ai tout de même était bien acceptée par les autres élèves de ma maison et j'ai cours de défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilèges demain matin, et cours de vol et de potion l'après-midi. J'ai hâte de découvrir le contenu de ces cours.  
Je vous embrasse de tout mon cœur, et vous tient au courant de ma vie à Poudlard.  
Votre Mae qui vous aime fort._

-« Gin', on vient de recevoir une lettre de Mae ! » S'exclama Harry alors que Eileen tapait aux carreaux.  
-« Déjà ? Je m'attendais à avoir des nouvelles que demain ! Alors, que dit-elle ? »  
Mais Harry ne répondit pas, déjà en train de lire le contenu de la fameuse lettre. Ginny, sans réponse, se retourna vers son mari, et vit le visage de celui-ci se rembrunir au cours de sa lecture. Il jeta finalement la lettre sur la table d'un geste rageur et erra quelques secondes en rond, avant d'annoncer.  
-« Je vais contacter Minerva dès ce soir, et le Ministre aura droit à une visite personnelle de ma part demain matin à la première heure ! »


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici donc le chapitre 6, il me semble donc que je suis à nouveau à jour dans mes publications. Le chapitre 7 devrait sortir dimanche, puis je reprendrais le rythme habituel de publication, à savoir un chapitre tous les dimanches, si mon inspiration me le permet, car je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, et que mes partiels arrivent lentement mais surement, ce qui risque de freiner ma publications fin novembre/ début décembre. Mais je mettrais tout en œuvre pour respecter mes engagements ! Merci encore pour tous vos encouragements, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours très motivant pour continuer à écrire. Merci pour votre soutien et à dimanche !  
Je précise encore une fois qu'il est possible que quelques fautes se baladent, même si je fais tout mon possible pour les faire disparaître à la relecture. Je n'ai pas de bêta donc je fais comme je peux (n'hésitez pas à me signaler les erreurs qui vous dérangent)! Je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Minerva fut d'abord surprise de voir Hedwige frapper à sa fenêtre a lors qu'il était prêt de minuit. Mais elle connaissait bien la chouette pour savoir que celle-ci ne s'était pas perdue. Elle lui ouvrit donc et découvrit le contenu du petit parchemin accroché à sa pate gauche.

 _Bonsoir Minerva,  
J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé au sujet de Mae. Sachez donc que je rendrais visite personnellement au Ministre à la première heure demain matin. Il est intolérable que l'on chercher à faire du mal à cette petite après tout ce qu'elle a vécu.  
Chaleureusement.  
Harry Potter._

La vieille femme sourit à la lecture du mot. Même si le jeune homme avait quitté le château onze ans auparavant, elle continuait de le voir comme un de ses lionceaux, au même titre que Ron et Ginny Weasley. Au même titre qu'Hermione Granger, son plus grand regret. Même si tous les professeurs lui avaient dit qu'en ces temps de guerre, elle n'aurait jamais pu protéger tous les élèves de sa maison, chaque Gryffondor tombé au combat ou blessé à vie l'avait détruit un peu plus à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas su les écarter du danger, elle, leur mère d'adoption. Elle avait laissé ses enfants se faire tuer. Elle les avait regardé se battre et donner toute la force de leur âme avant de s'écrouler pour l'éternité. La douleur avait certes partiellement refluée en onze ans, mais chaque année, lorsque tous les élèves et les professeurs allaient rendre hommages à ceux tombés pour le prix de la liberté, chaque nom sur la stèle était comme une lame que l'on enfonçait dans sa poitrine. Elle chassa ces noires pensées, qui, elle le savait, reviendrait bien assez tôt la hanter, et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il y avait une élève au sein même de ce château qui avait besoin d'aide, et même si elle était une Serpentard et non pas une Gryffondor, Minerva, en tant que Directrice, se faisait un devoir de considérer chaque élève comme son lionceau. De plus, le Ministère tentait à nouveau, après une longue période de tranquillité, d'intégrer les affaires de Poudlard, ce qu'elle ne laissera en aucun cas faire ! Elle répondit donc à Harry en lui disant qu'elle avait elle-même prit rendez-vous avec Kingsley le lendemain à 10h en compagnie du professeur Snape et de Poppy Pomfresh, mais que sa présence était la bienvenue, et qu'elle permettrait certainement de faire comprendre à l'ancien Auror que la petite Mae Wilder ne présentait aucun danger pour le monde magique. Elle partit ensuite se coucher, pressentant que la journée du lendemain serait pleine de surprise.

Mae fut la première de son dortoir à être réveillée. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remémorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait, puis sourit largement lorsqu'elle reconnu les tentures de Serpentard au mur. Les nuances de vert et d'argent se mélangeaient pour donner l'image fine et travaillée d'un serpent majestueux. Elle passa de longues minutes à observer l'emblème qui serait celui de sa maison. Puis elle se leva rapidement et s'habilla avant d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc du château. Elle espérait y retrouver Teddy, qui faisait toujours une petite balade matinale à la recherche de nouvelles espèces de plantes. Elle s'emmitoufla donc dans sa cape qu'elle avait prise un peu grande et se rua au dehors. A peine dehors, elle vit en effet une touffe de cheveux verts au loin. Elle couru vers son meilleur ami qui l'accueilli à bras ouvert. Après être longtemps resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils se séparèrent et s'assirent côte à côte sur une vieille bûche.  
-« Alors ? Comment ça se passe à Gryffondor ? » Demanda la petite fille curieuse.  
-« C'est…magique ! Tout est décoré aux couleurs rouge et or, un feu chaleureux brûle dans la cheminée et tout le monde est gentil. J'ai fait une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Tom, lui aussi en première année ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être dans la maison de mon père… » Finit-il rêveur. « Et toi, que ce passe-t-il dans les sombres cachots de Serpentard. » Questionna-t-il en riant.  
Après lui avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule, Mae raconta son accueil après la visite inattendue de l'Auror, puis le sentiment de sécurité que l'emplissait lorsqu'elle se trouvait entre les murs de Serpentard. Elle s'y sentait à sa place, comme si cet endroit l'avait attendu depuis toujours. Teddy acquiesça. Il ressentait la même chose dans son dortoir de Gryffondor. Cependant, le jeune garçon réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son amie, mais la présence de l'Auror n'était surement pas anodine. Il avait assez côtoyé Harry pour savoir que les Aurors ne se déplaçaient pas pour des raisons anodines. Il sentait bien que Mae n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Ministère lui envoyait des Aurors alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de potentiellement répréhensible. Cependant il se tut, se promettant de tirer cela au clair et de protéger au mieux sa nouvelle amie.

Les deux jeunes recrues se dirigèrent finalement vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Mae s'émerveilla devant les plats qui apparaissaient par magie. Teddy était lui aussi étonné, mais il avait eu la chance de connaître les repas de Molly Weasley avant de venir à Poudlard, ce qui l'avait plus ou moins préparé. Soudain, un bruit de battement d'aile se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que des dizaines de chouettes et hiboux entrent dans un fracas par les portes de la grande salle. Mae discerna Hedwige en tête qui laissa tomber deux lettres entre elle et Teddy avant de s'envoler vers la table des professeurs. Mae saisit aussitôt la lettre qui lui était adressée et l'ouvrit impatiente. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Ginny sur la première partie, puis celle d'Harry qui clôturait la lettre.

Ma chère filleule,  
C'est avec joie que j'apprends que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Je suis extrêmement fière que tu sois à Serpentard, n'en doute pas une seconde. Sache que des sorciers exceptionnels sont passés par cette maison, et que tu feras sans aucun doute partie d'eux. De plus, les rivalités entre les maisons ont quasiment disparus, ce qui te permettra de voir Teddy autant que tu le voudras puisque celui-ci nous a annoncé qu'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Je suis persuadé que les cours que tu auras aujourd'hui vont te passionner, même si je suis sûre que Mme Bibine n'aura rien à t'apprendre quant à la maîtrise d'un balai ! Tiens-nous au courant de ce qui se passe à l'école, et n'hésite pas à nous contacter si tu as le moindre problème.  
Je t'embrasse fort et laisse Harry te répondre ! 

Ma chère Serpentard préférée,  
Je suis ravie d'entendre de tes nouvelles et de savoir que tu vas bien. Puisque Ginny a déjà tout dit par rapport à ta rentrée, je vais directement de répondre quant à tes questions par rapport à l'Auror. Je ne savais pas qu'un de mes pairs viendrait à ta rencontre, mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je demanderais moi-même au Ministre de m'expliquer cela, mais je pense que c'est une erreur, car tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.  
Je t'embrasse fort.  
Tonton Harry.

Mae sourit à la lecture de sa lettre. Elle était ravie que sa nouvelle famille ne soit pas déçue de son affectation à Serpentard, et se promit de les rendre aussi fiers que possible. Teddy, à côté, finissait de lire sa lettre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis vint le moment de se séparer pour aller en cours. Les deux enfants se promirent de se rejoindre pour le repas et partir chacun dans des directions opposées puisque Teddy commençait par un cours de Botanique. Mae suivit les élèves de sa maison pour arriver devant une porte massive. Ils avaient cours avec les Serdaigles, et elle retrouva Amy. Ravie de voir un visage connu, Mae se dirigea vers la petite fille qui l'accueilli avec un grand sourire avant de lui demander :  
-« Tu veux bien qu'on se mette ensemble ? Tous les élèves de ma maison se sont déjà mis en binômes. »  
La Serpentard acquiesça vivement, heureuse de ne pas être toute seule pour ce premier cours. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un grand homme, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et bataille et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial.  
-« Je me présente, Draco Malfoy. Je suis votre professeur de DCFM pour les prochaines années, si l'un de vous ne me tue pas avec un mauvais sort auparavant. Allez, asseyez-vous. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons uniquement parler de ce que sont les forces du mal, et en quoi il est nécessaire de savoir s'en protéger. Mais dès le prochain cours, je veux que vous ayez tous votre baguette, car nous commencerons directement la pratique. Bien. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire brièvement ce que sont les forces du mal ? »  
Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient le regard rivé sur leur table. Mae se décida donc à lever timidement la main.  
-« Oui Miss… ? »  
-« Wilder Monsieur. Mae Wilder. »  
-« Eh bien, Miss Wilder, nous vous écoutons. »  
-« La force du mal est la magie qui vise à détruire, à tuer et à faire disparaître la lumière pour régner seule sur le monde magique. Elle se présente sous forme de sorts, de créatures…et peut séduire le sorcier le plus noble qui soit si celui-ci ne sait pas comment se protéger. Elle est d'une puissance incroyable, mais n'apporte que haine et désolation, sous couvert de pouvoir. Nombreux sont les sorciers qui ont cédés à son appel, le plus célèbre étant… »  
-« Etant mort depuis onze ans. » Coupa Draco. « Merci Miss Wilder, votre réponse était très complète pour quelqu'un de votre âge. J'accorde donc 5 points à Serpentard. »  
La suite du cours se déroula sans accro, les élèves osant peu à peu prendre la parole après l'intervention de Mae, et répondant donc plus naturellement au professeur Malfoy.

Severus se trouvait avec Poppy dans le bureau directorial, attendant Minerva qui finissait une conversation par cheminette. Celle-ci fit finalement son entrée, puis se dirigea vers la grande cheminée au fond de la salle, qui avait un accès direct au Ministère de la Magie.  
-« Y allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle aux deux sorciers, qui acquiescèrent silencieusement.  
-« Ministère de la Magie ! » S'exclama la Directrice de Poudlard en jetant une poignée de poudre dans les flammes puis en s'avançant au milieu de celles-ci avant de disparaitre, bientôt suivit par ses collègues. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, déjà grouillant de toute sorte de sorciers. Harry Potter les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'ai de vouloir en découdre.  
Lorsque les quatre sorciers arrivèrent devant le bureau du Ministre, Minerva les arrêta une dernière fois.  
-« Nous y voilà. Souvenez-vous que notre but est uniquement de faire comprendre au Ministre que la petite Mae Wilder ne présente aucun danger pour le monde magique. Alors Severus, passez-vous de vos commentaires sarcastiques à propos de l'incompétence du Ministère sur tous les plans, et vous Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous s'il vous plait, l'on pourrait croire que vous voulez sauter à la gorge du Ministre dès votre entrée dans ce bureau. Rappelez-vous tout de même qu'il reste votre employeur. »  
Harry maugréa dans sa barbe et Severus ne dit rien, furieux de sa faire traiter comme un enfant récalcitrant devant Potter. Minerva soupira. Les deux hommes avaient au moins leur caractère buté en commun, même si Severus surpassait n'importe qui dans ce domaine. Elle s'annonça donc, attendant d'être reçue et recevant un regard d'encouragement de Poppy.

-« Minerva, Severus, Poppy, Harry. Installez-vous je vous en prie. » Dit Kingsley en les saluant alors qu'un Auror se chargeait de refermer la porte derrière eux. Les quatre invités prirent place en face du bureau ministériel, saluant chacun d'un signe de tête le Ministre.  
-« Voulez-vous un thé, quelque chose… »  
-« Vous savez pertinemment pourquoi nous sommes là, Kingsley. » Coupa Minerva. « Je serais ravie de prendre le thé avec vous, mais en d'autres circonstances, si vous le voulez bien. Nous sommes ici pour éclaircir les actions que vous avez dirigées hier. Vous savez fort bien que Poudlard est totalement indépendant du Ministère, et qu'ainsi, vous devez avoir mon aval avant d'envoyer un de vos employés sur le territoire du château. Or, nous savons tous ici qu'aucun Auror n'était attendu hier à Poudlard, et encore moins pour aller rendre visite à une élève de première année qui n'a rien fait de répréhensible. »  
Severus retint un ricanement. Dire que la vieille chouette leur avait dit de bien se tenir, la voilà qui sortait les griffes dès le début de la conversation, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Il savait bien que subir les foudres de l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose était tout sauf un plaisir, surtout lorsque l'on s'attaquait à ses élèves. Mais il n'allait certainement pas défendre Kingsley. Celui-ci allait devoir s'expliquer.  
-« Mme McGonagall. » Commença-t-il d'une voix posée. « En raison du déploiement magique réalisé par l'enfant il y a peu de temps, il est du devoir du… »  
-« De l'équipe professorale de veiller au contrôle de cette puissance ! Les Aurors ont bien mieux à faire. »  
-« Minerva, vous savez très bien qu'il reste encore, caché quelque part, des partisans de Voldemort. S'ils venaient à découvrir l'existence de cette enfant… »  
-« Puisque de dangereux terroristes courent encore librement, pourquoi envoyez-vous des Aurors à Poudlard, plutôt que les laisser faire leur travail et arrêter ces gens malfaisants. » Coupa Severus d'une voix calme mais aussi coupante qu'une lame aiguisée.  
Kingsley ne savait visiblement plus ou se mettre. Il semblait sur le point de céder à la colère.  
-« Qui dit que cette enfant ne blessera pas ses camarades intentionnellement et prétextera ensuite une perte de contrôle de sa magie ? » S'exclama le Ministre au bord de la rupture.  
-« Seriez-vous par hasard en train de remettre en cause les capacités de mes professeurs M. Shacklebolt ? Car il me semble que vous oubliez que M. Malfoy, ancien Auror, est professeur de DCFM, que M. Flitwick a formé à la maîtrise des sortilèges des dizaines de générations de sorciers, obtenant toujours le meilleur de celles-ci, et que notre professeure de Métamorphose était la meilleure de sa promotion à l'école supérieure de Charmes de Salem. Sans compter la présence de Severus et de moi-même au sein du château. Pensez-vous donc vraiment que nous manquons de ressource pour guider cet enfant dans la maitrise de sa puissance ? Devrais-je ajouter que le jour de l'explosion magique de Mae Wilder, l'unique personne capable de la secourir était justement notre professeur de Potions, alors que de nombreux Aurors ont tenté de la rejoindre avant lui, sans succès bien sur ? »  
-« J'ai côtoyé Mae plusieurs jours de suite, et l'ai aidé à faire ses valises. Il n'y a absolument rien d'obscur chez cette enfant. » Ajouta Harry.  
-« Bien. Puisqu'il est à présent bien clair que la présence d'Aurors sur le territoire de Poudlard n'est absolument pas nécessaire, je pense que le débat est clos. Nous ne verrons plus d'Auror dans le château, et l'incident d'hier était une erreur de parcours n'est-ce pas ? Sur ceux, nos devoirs nous appellent. Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de vous laisser Kingsley. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »Fit Minerva en se levant, imitée par Severus, Poppy et Harry. Alors que les quatre sorciers passaient le pas de la porte, le Ministre s'écria :  
-« Je trouverais la raison qui vous pousse à la défendre ! Je vous jure que je la trouverais, et j'emploierais tous les moyens possibles ! »


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici donc la suite de la première journée de Mae, qui s'annonce riche en émotion entre le cours de vol et celui avec notre cher professeur Snape ! Je remercie encore celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. J'espère ne pas avoir commis d'erreurs quant au contenu des cours de première année (n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si c'est le cas). Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite !_

Mae se dirigeait à présent vers le cours de vol, avec une impatience grandissante. Elle attendait depuis le matin de pouvoir monter sur un balai. Elle avait cours avec les Gryffondors cette fois-ci, et rejoignit donc le parc avec Teddy, bien moins enthousiaste.  
-« J'ai le vertige…je ne serais jamais bon sur un balai. On aurait pu aller à la bibliothèque, ou juste se balader, plutôt que d'essayer en vain d'invoquer un morceau de bois et quelques brins de paille ! »  
-« Cesse donc de râler un peu ! » Fit Mae en riant ! « Je vais bien devoir supporter les cours de Botaniques qui te passionnent et ne m'intéressent pas au premier coup d'œil ! Chacun ses préférences ! En attendant, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry nous a dit que Mme Bibine était une professeure tout à fait qualifiée, et qu'au pire…Poppy Pomfresh nous réparerait en quelques minutes grâce à quelques potions mystérieuses ! »  
-« T'es bête ! » Gémit Teddy en essayant de lui donner une claque derrière la tête, sans succès car Mae l'avait anticipé. Cette fille était définitivement bien trop agile. Elle se dirigeait d'ailleurs en riant vers les élèves déjà présent, regroupés autour de la professeure de vol. 

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, la classe était au complet, et le cours commença. Mae, peu intéressée par la partie théorique et les consignes de sécurité, regardait avec envie les vieux balais posés au sol.  
-« Miss ! » La voix de la professeure la tira de ses rêveries.  
-« Puisque mes consignes ne semblent pas vous intéresser, je vais vous demander d'invoquer ce balai, du sol jusqu'à votre main, en disant « hop ». Vos camarades vous imiteront pas la suite. »  
Mae, honteuse de s'être fait prendre, se dirigea néanmoins calmement vers le balai désigné, puis l'invoqua d'un « hop » clair et sonore. Le mot avait à peine passé la barrière de ses lèvres que le balai bondit directement dans sa main. Si Mme Bibine fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Les autres élèves se dirigèrent donc chacun vers un balai, et tentèrent tant bien que mal de faire venir les balais à eux. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, les premiers balais s'élevèrent, rejoignant les mains de ceux qui les avaient appelés.  
Mae tentait d'aider Teddy, qui désespérait de voir son balai décoller du sol.  
-« Je te l'avais dit, je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! »  
-« Concentre-toi, et calme toi. Tu dois ressentir la magie du balai. Il faut que tu sois convaincu, sinon, il ne t'obéira jamais, ni maintenant, ni quand tu voleras. Tu dois comme…fusionner avec lui. »  
-« Mais je n'ai aucune envie de fusionner avec un balai ! » Gémit le jeune Gryffondor.  
-« Allez Teddy, mets-y un peu du tien, autrement, ça ne marchera jamais ! »  
Ce dernier soupira, puis essaya à nouveau sans succès. Après de nombreux essais infructueux et les remontrances de Mae, il finit par réussir à faire décoller son balai, qui manqua de l'assommer au passage. La petite fille éclata de rire mais le félicita, avant de retourner à son propre objet. 

Après différents types d'exercices et consignes pour contrôler un balai, Mme Bibine proposa aux élèves de faire une première tentative de vol, uniquement pour ceux qui s'en sentaient capables. Teddy déclina poliment, alors que Mae se ruait sur l'occasion. Elle avait tellement envie de retrouver les sensations de libertés que le vol lui procurait. Au signal de la professeure, elle fut la première à décoller, partant comme une flèche dans les airs, suscitant des exclamations d'admiration chez ses camarades, alors que d'autres élèves décollaient péniblement du sol. Le premier à se rapprocher d'elle fut Adam, avec qui elle avait échangé la veille.  
-« Alors comme ça, tu es une véritable hirondelle et tu me l'as caché ? » Lui cria-t-il.  
-« Tu as l'air de ne pas trop mal te débrouiller non plus ! » Lui répondit-elle en riant, puis en s'éloignant aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
Si d'autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard commençaient à prendre confiance et à gagner en altitude, personne ne rejoignit les deux jeunes vert et argent, qui semblaient se poursuivre dans le ciel. Adam tentait en effet de rejoindre Mae, qui l'évitait avec une facilité déconcertante à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. En effet, si le jeune garçon était totalement stable sur son balai, il était loin d'avoir l'agilité de la jeune fille, qui tournait et se retournait sans ralentir. Les coups de sifflet du professeur Bibine les firent finalement redescendre, et Mae atterrit aux côtés de Teddy, qui semblait soulagé de voir son amie les pieds sur terre.  
-« Tu sais que je vais penser que tu es véritablement folle. » Lui murmura-t-il en riant nerveusement alors que les derniers élèves se posaient tant bien que mal.  
Mae lui sourit largement en réponse, et allait lui répondre, lorsque Mme Bibinne lui demanda de la suivre avec Adam et un autre garçon de Gryffondor.  
-« Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison de votre présence ici. Sachez que les qualifications pour former les équipes de Quidditch ont lieu demain soir à 18h30 pour l'équipe de Gryffondor et vendredi à la même heure pour celle de Serpentard. Les candidatures sont ouvertes à tous les élèves depuis quelques années maintenant, et je pense que vous pourriez avoir vos chances. Ne soyez pas pour autant certains d'être sélectionné, car la concurrence est rude et nombreuse. Avez-vous déjà une idée de quel poste vous voudriez occuper ? » Leur demanda-t-elle finalement.  
-« Batteur ! » Répondit le jeune Gryffondor.  
-« Poursuiveur. » Dit Adam.  
-« Et vous, Miss ? »  
-« Je sais que ça peut paraître ambitieux, mais j'aimerais devenir Attrapeuse… »  
La professeure de vol sourit. Elle s'attendait déjà à voir une tornade de boucles noires voler lors des prochains matchs. Elle les laissa finalement partir. 

-« Tu imagines si nous pouvions tous les deux rejoindre l'équipe de Serpentard ! Ce serait génial ! » Confia Adam à Mae alors que les deux enfants courraient vers les cachots pour le cours de potion, un mot de Mme Bibine à la main.  
C'est essoufflés qu'ils se présentèrent à la porte de la salle de potions. Adam frappa, et une voix froide leur répondit d'entrer.  
-« Premier cours, et déjà en retard ? » Prononça la voix menaçante du professeur Snape alors que les deux enfants entraient dans la salle.  
Voyant qu'Adam semblait tétanisé, Mae lui prit le morceau de parchemin et s'avança vers le professeur.  
-« Excusez-nous, professeur Snape. Mme Bibine nous a retenus pour nous donner des informations quant au Quidditch. Nous avons un mot… »  
-« Assez. Asseyez-vous. Et en silence. »  
Les deux enfants s'assirent côte à côte, sans un bruit, et Adam fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Mae, lui murmurant un « merci » du bout des lèvres.  
La petite fille se plongea aussitôt dans les paroles envoutantes du professeur, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Cet homme devait être un expert, elle en était persuadée. Derrière le regard empli de dédain qu'il leur adressait, on pouvait discerner la passion qui brûlait pour cet art digne des plus grands. Art qu'eux, élèves, auraient bien du mal à maîtriser, même partiellement. 

Severus Snape, de son côté, ruminait. Les cours avec ces cornichons qui semblaient tous indifférents à ce qu'il disait l'ennuyaient au plus au point. De plus, il avait été inquiet au début du cours, ne voyant pas arriver la protégée de Potter. Il s'était imaginé le pire, pensant que les Aurors l'avaient emmenée de force hors de Poudlard. Quand il l'avait vu arriver, essoufflée, un soulagement sans nom avait envahi sa poitrine. Depuis, il se maudissait et s'insultait par pensée. Son comportement était tout sauf digne de sa personnalité. Severus Snape n'avait besoin de personne, et ne prenait soin de personne, et ce n'était pas une petite fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens qui le ferait changer. Cependant, alors que son regard froid passait sur les rangs, il put voir une fascination extrême sur le visage de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis des jours. Décidant qu'il était temps de se venger de sa présence incessante dans sa tête, il lança sa première pique :  
-« Même si je suis persuadé qu'aucun de vous ne sera capable de me donner une réponse digne de ce nom, je vais tenter tant bien que mal d'évaluer votre absence de connaissance. Y-a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette salle capable de me dire _ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la poudre d'asphodèle dans une infusion d'armoise ? »  
Un silence de mort empli la salle, et Mae préféra ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et ne dit rien, bien que la réponse fut une évidence pour elle.  
-« Personne ? Je m'en doutais. Bien, nous allons donc interroger nos retardataires. Miss Wilder ? »  
La petite fille planta ses yeux dans ceux, plus sombres encore que les siens, de l'austère professeur, un air de défi dans le regard.  
-« De la poudre d'asphodèle mêlée à une infusion d'armoise, donne naissance à l'un des somnifère les plus puissant que l'on puisse trouver, professeur. » Répondit calmement l'enfant, sans lâcher du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
Le professeur en question était agréablement surpris, mais ne le montra pas. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, ordonnant aux élèves de copier la question et sa réponse.  
-« Comment tu savais ça ? » Demanda Adam à Mae, clairement impressionné.  
-« Les potions m'ont attiré dès que j'ai découvert leur existence. J'ai lu tout le livre de première année. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Si on m'avait posé une telle question sur le thème de la métamorphose, j'aurais été bien en peine de répondre ! » Finit-elle en souriant.  
-« N'empêche…savoir ça et réussir à donner une réponse à Snape sans bégayer et en le regardant dans les yeux…c'est fort ! Tu ne le trouve pas effrayant ? »  
-« Effrayant ? Pas le moins du monde. » Adam manqua de s'étouffer à cette réponse. Puis les deux Serpentard se turent, écoutant le professeur._

 _Chère Ginny, Cher Harry,  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon premier cours de potion ! C'était absolument passionnant ! Même si le professeur Snape n'est pas très avenant, et qu'il ne félicite personne peu importe la qualité de son travail, il est vraiment passionné et compétent dans son travail, j'en suis persuadé. J'aimerais moi aussi devenir Maître des Potions, pour passer des heures à concocter des breuvages, et peut-être même en inventer de nouveaux ! J'ai réussi la potion du jour, une potion d'amnésie, même si je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec le matériel. Mais je suis sure qu'après quelques séances, je me serais familiarisé avec les ingrédients et les outils, et que je serais plus précise.  
Sinon, Mme Bibinne m'a conseillé de me présenter aux sélections de Quidditch pour devenir Attrapeuse de Serpentard.  
Je vous embrasse tous les deux.  
Mae_

 _-« Ravie de constater que les potions ont déjà pris plus d'importance que le Quidditch pour elle. » Soupira Harry, dépité à la lecture de la lettre.  
Ginny, quant à elle, trouvait formidable que la petite ait une telle passion pour une matière obscure à tous les Gryffondors ou presque, depuis toujours.  
-« Harry, c'est génial ! Dans quelques années, elle pourra t'expliquer comment faire une potion de soin réussie ! » Le jeune Auror tenta de lui jeter un coussin, mais sa compagne restait une joueuse de Quidditch elle aussi, agile et rapide, et c'est sans peine qu'elle évita le projectile.  
-« Et puis grâce à tes entraînements, elle a peut-être une chance de devenir Attrapeuse dès sa première année à Poudlard, c'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'instant, elle est juste tombée sous le charme des potions, mais elle n'oubliera pas le vol pour autant. »  
_

_Bien loin de là, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Mae dévorait un livre de potion emprunté à la bibliothèque après le dernier cours de la journée. Elle était dans sa bulle, totalement absorbée par les descriptions des potions et la complexité des différents mélanges.  
-« Penses-tu qu'il y a différents moyens d'obtenir la même potion. » Demanda-t-elle à Adam qui lisait un magazine de Quidditch à côté d'elle.  
-« Aucune idée. Tu sais, je ne pense pas être très doué. La métamorphose m'intéresse davantage, ainsi que les sortilèges. Mais, peut-être que le professeur Snape pourrait te répondre, s'il n'est pas de trop mauvaise humeur. En tant que directeur de maison, il est disponible les mercredis après-midi pour les élèves qui ont_ des questions ou des besoins particuliers. Tu pourrais tenter ? »  
-« Tu as raison. J'essaierai. Mais tu veux dire que certains élèves osent aller lui parler ? C'est étonnant, car tout à l'heure, tout le monde semblait pétrifié. »  
-« Tout à l'heure, nous étions avec les Poufsouffles, qui sont encore plus impressionnés que la moyenne par Snape. Ensuite…même pour les Serpentards, il est…flippant ! Mais il paraît que c'est un bon directeur de maison. Il ne félicite jamais personne, mais aide ceux qui en ont besoin, souvent de manière détournée, m'a dit ma sœur, mais il ne laisse jamais un élève qui ne va pas bien. »  
Mae acquiesça. Elle sentait que l'homme, bien que froid et distant, avait bon fond. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas été là la veille, l'Auror l'aurait certainement emmené Merlin sait où. De plus, Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait fait preuve d'une immense abnégation tout le long de la guerre, et qu'il avait été un héros de l'ombre pendant des années, souffrant certainement plus que n'importe qui. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas très jovial et accueillant, ou du moins, pas avec les premiers cornichons qu'il croisait. 

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans accroc pour Mae, qui comprit que la Botanique ne serait définitivement pas son point fort, même si elle serait obligé de comprendre cette matière si elle espérait un jour être experte en potions. La métamorphose demandait également une concentration accrue, chose difficile pour l'enfant qui ne tenait pas en place. Cependant elle pouvait compter sur Teddy et Adam pour l'aider dans ces deux matières. En revanche, tous les élèves craignaient de devoir se mettre en binôme avec elle durant les cours de DCFM ou de Sortilège, car ses sorts dépassaient en puissance ceux de tous ces camarades. Elle avait néanmoins un peu de mal à contrôler précisément la direction de ceux-ci. 

Vendredi soir arriva finalement, et avec lui, les sélections de la future équipe de Serpentard. Le chef d'équipe et gardien était le préfet qui les avait guidé jusqu'à la salle commune le premier jour. Il annonça le nom de tous les participants pour chaque catégorie pour s'assurer que personne ne manquait. Puis les exercices commencèrent. Durant une longue heure, poursuiveur et batteurs se succédèrent. En effet, nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient obtenir un poste, et il y avait déjà deux poursuiveuses de septième année et un batteur de sixième année qui avait été sélectionnés. Adam ne fut malheureusement pas retenu pour le poste qu'il convoitait. Finalement, un garçon chétif et agile de quatrième année rejoint les poursuiveuses, et un autre de sixième année fut désigné en tant que deuxième batteur. Restait à présent les sélections du futur attrapeur. Ils étaient quatre à avoir demandé ce poste, et passait par ordre d'ancienneté dans l'école. Mae vit donc ses rivaux exécuter des figures et poursuivre le vif d'or. Quand vint son tour, elle entendit des reniflements dédaigneux de la part de ceux qui venaient de passer, vite réduits au silence par le capitaine de l'équipe. Elle était tétanisée. Mais lorsqu'elle donna son impulsion au sol, elle oublia tout. Elle se laissa porter, guidé par son instinct et par la magie du balai, qui devenait comme une partie intégrante de son corps. Elle tournoyait et piquait vers le sol avec une rapidité stupéfiante, comme si elle anticipait les mouvements du vif d'or, qu'elle finit par attraper après avoir évité deux cognards adroitement dirigés sur elle par le nouveau batteur. Lorsqu'elle se posa au sol, personne ne dit un mot. Les membres de l'équipe se rassemblèrent pour choisir leur futur attrapeur.  
-« Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'attrapeur de Serpentard sera une attrapeuse. Mae Wilder, tu es officiellement la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe ! Félicitations ! »  
La fillette fut portée en triomphe par les deux batteurs jusqu'à la salle commune, où on lui donna le planning des entraînements. 

-« Je m'appelle William. » Annonça le préfet en donnant sa tenue de Quidditch à Mae. « Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas. »  
-« Justement, est-ce que je peux demander à ma famille d'accueil de m'envoyer un balai ? Car je n'en ai pas ici… »  
-« Bien sur, et nous t'en prêterons un pour les entraînements si besoin, ne t'en fais pas. »  
Mae acquiesça vigoureusement avant de se diriger vers son dortoir où elle se dépêcha d'écrire une lettre à Harry et Ginny. 

Les semaines se succédèrent sans soucis pour Mae, qui découvrait un monde plus fou que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle n'avait pas encore pu rencontrer le professeur Snape qu'elle mourrait d'envie de questionner.  
De son côté, il avait directement remarqué l'aptitude naturelle de l'enfant quant à la manipulation des potions. Elle manquait certes de grâce et de dextérité, mais était tout de même très à l'aise, chose rare pour une petite fille de son âge. Il l'observait donc de loin, la voyant manifestement heureuse de sa vie à Poudlard et de ses cours avec lui. Il avait donc cessé de s'inquiéter, surtout que le Ministre ne les avait pas recontactés à propos de cette protégée.  
C'est pourquoi il pensa à un traditionnel problème d'un parent insatisfait lorsque Minerva lui demanda de venir en urgence dans son bureau.

 _Eh oui, ce n'est pas très gentil de finir comme ça, mais il faut bien créer un peu de suspens de temps à autre. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, et vous invite à laisser un petit commentaire si le contenu de ce chapitre vous a plu !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici donc la suite, qui s'annonce corsée pour un de nos personnages. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents (qui ne sont déjà pas très longs et je m'en excuse, mais je ne pense pas parvenir à tenir le rythme si je fais des chapitres plus long, il faut que je me familiarise avec l'écriture sur le long terme, ce qui n'est pas évident), mais riche en émotions malgré tout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai du prendre parti quant à la réaction d'un personnage, et j'espère que celui-ci ne vous dérangera pas. On se retrouve brièvement à la fin du chapitre. Merci encore à toutes (tous ?) de me lire et de laisser quelques reviews, et bonne lecture !_

Dire que Severus fut désagréablement surpris de trouver Kingsley dans le bureau de Minerva aurait été une minimisation des faits. Il manqua de soupirer et de faire demi-tour à la vue de celui-ci, qui affichait d'ailleurs un air triomphant.  
-« Monsieur Shacklebolt a insisté pour que vous soyez là Severus…Et il paraît que cela concerne Mae Wilder. »  
-« Eh bien allons-y alors. » Répondit le Maître des Potions, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser.  
-« Asseyons-nous tout d'abord. » Proposa le Ministre.  
Après s'être retourné vers Minerva, étonné, Severus s'assit finalement dans un des fauteuils du bureau directorial, tout comme ses supérieurs.  
-« Bien. » Commença l'ancien Auror calmement. « Suite à notre dernière entrevue, j'ai bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas que j'approfondisse le cas Mae Wilder. » Dit-il, faisant une première pause. « Cependant, en tant que Ministre et ancien Auror, je ne laisse jamais les choses au hasard, et ne me permet pas de m'arrêter au milieu d'une enquête… »  
-« Mais Mae Wilder ne fait l'objet d'aucune enquête Monsieur… »  
-« Aucune enquête officielle Minerva. Mais sachez que j'ai trouvé louche le zèle que vous mettiez à la défendre. Aussi, j'ai fait mes propres recherches, afin de déterminer pourquoi cette petite vous tenait tant à cœur. »  
-« Monsieur Shacklebolt. Sachez que Mae a grandit dans un orphelinat miteux, et a eu une enfance que je ne souhaiterais à personne. Elle a souffert. Et beaucoup trop pour une enfant de son âge. Severus m'a tenu au courant de son traitement, et j'ai trop tardé à la transférer chez les Potter, ce qui a mené à l'explosion de magie que vous avez-vous-même pu observer. Depuis, je me suis promis d'empêcher toute souffrance à la jeune Mae. Et je ne pense pas qu'être perpétuellement suivit pas un membre du Ministère de la Magie aide une enfant à grandir et à s'épanouir. Voici pourquoi nous vous demandons une dernière fois, Monsieur, de laisser Mae hors de vos histoires. Elle est entre de bonnes mains ici, et n'a jamais perdu le contrôle de sa magie au sein de l'établissement. »  
Kingsley avait écouté Minerva sans l'interrompre, et avec un grand calme. Si Severus n'avait pas été espion, il aurait juré que le Ministre allait se lever, s'excuser et partir. Cependant, l'homme qui leur faisait face avait découvert quelque chose. Il allait jouer sa dernière carte sous leurs yeux dans les prochaines minutes, le Maître des Potions le sentait, et bizarrement, cela l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas bon signe, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le Ministre reprenait la parole.  
-« Avez-vous terminé, Madame la Directrice ? » Demanda-t-il à la vieille femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci acquiesça lentement, pensant certainement que la discussion allait définitivement être close. « Bien. Maintenant, même si votre numéro était très bien construit, je sais que vous mentez. Tous les deux. » Un halètement choqué passa les lèvres de l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor. « En effet, je vous l'ai dit, je ne lâche jamais une enquête, je cherche jusqu'à trouver des éléments, et j'en ai trouvé. Je suis allé consulter le registre des naissances. Je sais que ce registre ne doit être consulté qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais vous me mentiez, j'en étais intimement persuadé. Et vous savez quoi, aucune Mae Wilder n'est né le 1er mai 1998, ni même le mois précédent ou suivant. Les registres n'indiquent aucune Mae Wilder sur ces douze dernières années. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange. » Minerva retenait ses tremblements à présent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Il y a néanmoins bien une petite fille qui est née le 1er mai 1998, du nom de Mae. Mae Eileen Snape. » 

Severus avait comprit il y a bien longtemps que sa vie n'était qu'une vaste blague. D'abord battu par son père, il avait perdu sa mère alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Puis son calvaire s'était poursuivi à Poudlard, où les Maraudeurs se faisaient un devoir de faire de sa vie un enfer. C'est sa meilleure amie qu'il avait alors perdu. Il avait fait ensuite fait le pire des choix : celui de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Il se retrouvait donc à servir un maître qui le méprisait, devait torturer, tuer, tout en subissant lui-même un traitement atroce. Puis il s'était rendu responsable de la mort de celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Lily Evans était morte par sa faute, malgré ses supplications auprès de Dumbledore. Il était alors devenu un pion, manipulé par les mains de deux maîtres qui se jouaient de lui. Il faisait un métier qu'il haïssait, devait mener la guerre sur deux fronts, maintenir sa couverture à tout prix. Puis on lui avait demandé de commettre l'irréparable : tuer le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu, Albus Dumbledore. Il l'avait fait. Son âme était déjà ruinée de toute façon. Enfin, la Bataille Finale était arrivée, et alors qu'il pensait finalement trouver la paix dans la mort, celle-ci l'avait fuit elle aussi, préférant le laisser vivre, bien que sa vie n'ait aucune valeur. Il avait réintégré Poudlard. Où aurait-il pu aller autrement ? Au moins, il pouvait concocter des potions dans son temps libre. Il n'était pas heureux, mais au moins sa vie était stable. Et voilà qu'on lui annonçait que les registres le désignaient comme père. Les registres ne se trompaient jamais. Le Ministre aurait pu bluffer, mais l'air triomphant qui régnait sur le visage de celui-ci lui prouvait que non. Il se leva comme un automate, salua celui qui venait de faire voler sa vie en éclat et celle qu'il considérait presque comme une amie depuis la fin de la guerre, et sortit, totalement abattu.  
Une fois arrivé à ses appartements, Severus s'assit, voulu prendre une bouteille de Whisky puis se ravisa, et alla s'avachir dans un fauteuil. Une larme traîtresse roula de sa joue. Il l'a fit disparaître. Severus Snape ne pleurait pas. Jamais. 

Minerva assura à un Kingsley estomaqué que ni elle, ni Severus n'était au courant de la paternité de celui-ci. Elle le renvoya prétextant qu'elle devait s'occuper de son professeur, qui, elle n'en doutait pas, devait tenter de se souler en un temps record dans ses appartements. A peine le Ministre parti, que Minerva usa de ses privilèges de Directrice pour transplanter directement devant les appartements du Maître des Potions.  
-« poenitet aeternam » Murmura-t-elle en se jurant qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse changer ce mot de passe à tout prix. Mais ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment.  
Le salon du professeur n'était éclairé que par les flammes de la cheminée, et ce dernier reposait lamentablement dans un fauteuil sombre. Etonnement, Minerva ne discerna aucune bouteille à proximité.  
-« Severus. » Appela-t-elle doucement.  
Celui-ci l'ignora royalement, continuant de regarder dans le vide. La Directrice soupira, songeant qu'avec le caractère de Severus, obtenir une conversation de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils allait se révéler être un exercice ardu.  
-« Fils ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton plus fort.  
-« Je ne suis pas un de vos maudits lionceaux Minerva. Alors cessez de vous en faire et allez donc vous coucher. »  
-« Certainement pas Severus. Je ne suis pas une élève terrorisée dès que le grand méchant Snape ouvre la bouche, alors cessez de faire l'enfant et expliquez moi ce que vous savez. »  
-« Ma vie est un cauchemar. »  
Si Minerva avait pu se frapper la tête contre le mur, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait.  
-« Cessez de jouer au tragédien Severus. Bien. Avez-vous une idée de qui est la mère de cet enfant. »  
-« Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas le savoir. »  
-« Vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas une âme sensible enfin ! Arrêtez de faire votre cachotier. »  
-« Connaître la mère de l'enfant ne vous mènera à rien. Il faut faire jurer à Kingsley de ne rien dire. Si vous pouvez dans la foulée me jeter un « Oubliette », ce serait avec plaisir. »  
-« Ne me dites pas que vous fuyez face à une enfant Severus. »  
-« Je ne fuis pas. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, cette petite fille a déjà bien trop souffert pour son âge. Nous n'allons pas lui infliger la « Terreur des Cachots », à savoir moi-même comme père, ce serait une torture digne de Voldemort lui-même. »  
Cet homme était désespérant.  
-« Severus, je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu n'as rien su de ta paternité, et pourquoi la mère de cet enfant l'a placé dans un orphelinat, et surtout un orphelinat aussi mal famé. Si sa mère était morte, les services magiques t'auraient contacté pour te dire que tu avais un enfant à ta charge. Or je devine que ce n'est pas le cas… »  
-« Quelle perspicacité. »  
-« Alors dites-moi pourquoi sa mère a-t-elle fait une chose pareille. »  
-« Je n'en sais rien. » Avoua l'homme, vaincu par les évènements. « Ce n'est pas son genre de faire des choses sans réfléchir. Et cette naissance la veille de la Bataille Finale est tout simplement impossible. Cette histoire elle-même est impossible ! » Dit-il, soudainement furieux. Il n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation et détestait ça ! Comment tout avait pu lui échapper en si peu de temps. Bon dieu il avait une fille, qui avait peut-être eu une enfance pire que la sienne. Lui qui s'était juré de ne pas avoir d'enfant pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs de son père, voilà qu'il avait une descendance, et qu'il avait réussi à faire pire que son géniteur, qui était pourtant le dernier des salauds.  
-« Severus Snape ! » La voix perçante de la Directrice le tira de son monologue intérieur. « Cessez immédiatement ce débat dans vos pensées qui ne mène à rien, et expliquez moi je vous prie. »  
L'homme grogna avant de se rasseoir.  
-« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »  
-« Ce que vous comptez faire pour l'enfant. »  
-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, rien. Cette enfant est brillante et vient juste de trouver le bonheur à Poudlard et chez les Potter, et je refuse de lui enlever tout cela. Elle sera mille fois plus heureuse en ignorant ses origines, croyez-moi. De plus, je vous le répète une dernière fois, je suis incapable de lui offrir l'amour d'un père. Potter fera cela bien mieux que moi. »  
-« Vous me mentez. Vous ressentez déjà quelque chose pour cette petite fille Severus, j'en suis persuadée. »  
-« Grand bien vous fasse. »  
-« Cessez ce comportement puéril, jeune homme, et dite moi pourquoi vous seriez incapable d'aimer Mae comme le père que vous êtes. »  
-« Honnêtement Minerva ? Moi qui commençais à penser que vous n'étiez pas si stupide malgré votre appartenance à la maison Gryffondor. Regardez-moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'image de ce qu'était un bon père, j'ai violé, torturé, tué de sang froid, j'ai commis l'irréparable à plusieurs reprises, parfois sans sourciller. J'ai causé la mort et la désolation autour de moi, été incapable de protéger ma mère, puis Lily, puis la mère de cette petite fille. Je vous le dis et vous le répète : je n'ai rien de bon à apporter à Mae Wilder. Mon âme est à jamais souillée, détruite, morte. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour moi, alors faisons juste en sorte que Mae soit heureuse sans connaître les liens du sang qui nous unissent. »  
-« Vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir su protéger la mère de Mae ? » Questionna Minerva, étonnée de cette révélation. Le reste, elle l'avait déjà entendu mille fois.  
-« Bien sur. Elle était brillante et avait toute sa vie devant elle. J'ai certainement contribué d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa destruction. »  
-« Qui est-elle Severus. »  
-« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne… »  
-« Dites le moi. S'il vous plait. »  
Le silence se dit dans le salon. Une bûche craqua alors que la façade du Maitre des Potions s'écroulait définitivement.  
-« Hermione Granger. »

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé Severus OOC.J'ai fait de mon mieux, avec ce que je connaissais et ce que j'imaginais du personnage, après, c'est la façon dont je le voyais réagir mais peut-être que celle-ci ne convient pas à tout le monde, au quel cas, je suis désolé. En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu avec cette scène. Merci encore à celles qui continuent de lire mon histoire, et qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review, ça fait vraiment plaisir._


	9. Chapter 9

_Alors, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, puisqu'on en vient aux révélations. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.  
J'aimerais également remercier toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, de temps à autre ou à chaque chapitre ! Je mets à partir de ce chapitre des réponses en fin de texte aux review anonymes (je vais essayer de faire ça pour chaque chapitre).  
En tout cas merci __**à**_ **Lucie34, Lolo66, Fantomette34, Gilgalad Switblade,Kyara, Holkp,** _et_ **Jade** _pour leurs reviews !  
Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en favoris !  
Rajout de dernière minute : on m'a signalé dans un commentaire que dans le premier chapitre, j'avais donné le nom de Wilson à Mae. Ceci est une erreur car j'ai hésité entre Wilder et Wilson pour le nom adoptif de celle-ci. Je vais essayer de changer ça sans supprimer le chapitre ! Voilà, je vous laisse lire !_

 _Avertissement : on passe au moment des révélations, et les bébés ne se font pas tout seul, donc la relation entre Severus et Hermione va être évoquée. Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails, mais s'il y en a parmi vous qui sont gênés par les lemon, il est peut-être préférable de se retrouver au chapitre suivant. Je ne maîtrise pas encore les différents degrés de rating, mais je préfère prendre large en annonçant ce chapitre comme un rating M, au moins tout le monde est prévenu.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours encourageant !  
_

Si Minerva fut surprise de cette révélation, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. L'homme inébranlable qu'était Severus se trouvait maintenant face à elle, totalement dépassé par les évènements.  
-« Severus…que c'est-il passé ? » 

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait taché d'oublier au mieux cette histoire lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Hermione ne reviendrait jamais. Personne n'aurait jamais du savoir.  
La jeune fille l'avait trouvé un soir, alors qu'il tentait péniblement de rentrer dans ses appartements, après une soirée particulièrement difficile auprès de Voldemort. Celui-ci, peu satisfait des avancées de ses Mangemorts, s'était chargé de leur rappeler leur place grâce à des Doloris et autres sorts sombres inconnus bien sentis. L'espion de Dumbledore avait donc l'impression que tous ses muscles se paralysaient, et il sentait de longues trainées de sang couler sur son corps. Il s'était écroulé une première fois à l'angle d'un couloir, et s'était relevé pour rechuter une quinzaine de mètres plus loin. La suite était très floue pour lui. Il se souvenait d'une voix qui l'encourageait, puis c'était le vide total. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain, dans ses appartements, courbaturé mais clairement soigné.

Cependant, lorsque la tête pensante du trio d'or s'était présenté à son bureau le soir suivant, avec un air de Molly Weasley sur le visage, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas continuer comme ça et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui quand il rentrait de ces réunions atroces, Severus avait compris que ce n'était pas Poppy ou Dumbledore qui l'avait retrouvé gisant dans les couloirs, mais bel et bien l'insupportable je-sais-tout de Gryffondor. Il, l'avait, comme à son habitude, rabroué sèchement, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.  
Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand Dumbledore lui rendit personnellement visite dans ses appartements le jour suivant, lui demandant, puis l'obligeant à prendre Miss Granger comme apprentie en potions. Cette garce voulait devenir Médicomage, et avait expliqué au Directeur qu'un niveau supérieur en potion était nécessaire. L'arrangement imposé par Dumbledore donnait surtout à la jeune fille un accès au laboratoire personnel, et par conséquent aux appartements de Severus, et ce, à toute heure de la nuit.

Severus avait tout tenté pour faire fuir l'insolente. Il avait d'abord été imbuvable, lui faisait récurer les chaudrons les plus sales, l'ignorant totalement, et la critiquant sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Voyant qu'elle s'accrochait, il avait essayé l'intimidation. Il tournait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle se lançait dans une préparation, lui racontant les sorts dont il pouvait être victime, sa voix douce et menaçante lui faisant comprendre à demi-mot qu'il pourrait avoir des pulsions violentes, des envies de luxure ou de meurtres en rentrant d'une réunion particulièrement difficile. Elle avait tremblé, mais n'avait pas cédé, arguant qu'elle saurait se défendre. Pauvre folle !

Puis il avait joué sa dernière carte, et était devenu séducteur. Quelle jeune fille digne de se nom aurait pu supporter les avances du sombre et sarcastique Severus Snape. Mais alors qu'il s'était attendu à la voir fuir, elle était entrée dans son petit jeu. C'était devenu un défi à qui irait le plus loin. Elle avait gagné lorsqu'elle avait plaqué violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il avait repris le dessus lorsqu'il l'avait coincé contre le mur, dévorant son cou de baiser vengeur, la faisant gémir d'envie de plus. Puis la tension était montée, les limites morales avaient volées en éclat, laissant cours à une passion dévorante. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, juste un feu brûlant, un désir incommensurable, et une envie de surpasser l'autre. Tout était brutal, sans douceur, le but étant de faire perdre pied à l'autre. Tout deux oubliaient tout dans ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Elle, la quête qu'elle voyait se profiler, la mise en danger de sa famille, de ses amis, la guerre qui s'approchait inexorablement. Lui, la tâche infâme qui l'attendait.

Bizarrement elle avait continué de venir le voir à Spinner's End. Il lui avait vaguement demandé une explication, une fois, mais elle avait refusé de se livrer, préférant arracher les boutons de sa chemise récalcitrante. Il ne s'était pas interrogé plus longuement. Elle lui apportait un peu de lumière dans sa sombre vie. Son corps chaud sous le sien, ses gémissements qu'elle tentait en vain de retenir lorsqu'il la prenait sauvagement, son nom qui lui échappait lorsqu'elle perdait toute notion du temps et de l'espace grâce à lui, tout cela le rendait fou. Il était accro à elle, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture. Puis l'été s'était terminé, et ils s'étaient dit adieux. Il était bien trop risqué qu'elle vienne à Poudlard, avec les Carrow et les autres élèves qui auraient pu la trahir, même involontairement.

Pourtant elle était venue. Une fois. Un soir, au début du mois d'octobre. Il n'avait jamais su comment elle était entrée dans ses appartements. Elle paraissait fragile, ce jour là, et sa jeunesse qu'il avait oublié transparaissait dans son regard inquiet.  
-« Que veux-tu. » Froid. Distant. Hautain. Du Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur.  
Elle avait bégayé, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé face à lui. Les yeux rivés au sol elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle était perdue…Il l'avait coupé.  
-« Tu savais que tu ne devais rien attendre de moi. J'ai toujours été clair là-dessus. Tu devrais partir maintenant. Et ne reviens pas. »  
Il avait cru voir une larme perler de ses yeux whisky, mais l'avait ignoré, retournant à son bureau sans même la regarder partir. Il ne l'avait plus vue jusqu'au jour de la Bataille Finale.

Elle était amaigrie, vraisemblablement blessée à plusieurs endroits, et paraissait épuisée. Mais elle avait toujours cette flamme de vie dans le regard, une détermination farouche se lisant sur son visage. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un seul mot lorsqu'elle et ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient découvert, agonisant dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il avait été soulagé de la voir, si pleine de vie après des mois d'errance et d'épreuves. Il savait tout sur elle, se renseignant de façon détournée. Il savait que Bellatrix l'avait torturée de façon ignoble, la marquant pour toujours. Mais elle était là, plus prête que jamais à en découdre.  
Et pourtant, quand il s'était réveillé à Sainte-Mangouste, elle n'était jamais venue, alors que Potter multipliait ses visites. Puis lorsqu'il avait innocemment demandé ce qui se passerait pour le fameux trio d'or, Minerva avait fondu en larme. Il avait sincèrement espéré que quelque chose soit arrivé au fils Weasley, pourvu qu'Hermione aille bien. Mais les souhaits de Severus Snape n'étaient jamais écoutés. Hermione Granger était vivante, certes, mais avait tout oublié de son appartenance au monde sorcier. Egoïstement, Severus pensa tout d'abord qu'elle l'avait oublié lui. Puis il comprit que la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération venait de perdre le brillant avenir qui l'attendait.  
Il s'était juré, arguant qu'il le faisait pour le bien du monde magique, de trouver une potion pour lui rendre la mémoire. Malheureusement, les meilleurs Médicomages eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qui avait engendré cette perte totale de mémoire. Ce n'était pas un simple Oubliette, mais un ensemble. La jeune sorcière était épuisée, tenait visiblement debout grâce à plusieurs potions, et avait été victime de plusieurs sorts aussi sombres les uns que les autres. Lorsque l'on avait interrogé les meilleurs amis de la jeune femme, ils avaient avoués qu'Hermione avait disparue quelques heures la veille de Bataille Finale, leur assurant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle était revenue, comme promit, certes, visiblement fatiguée mais semblant soulagée.

Severus savait bien ce qu'elle était allé faire à présent. La Bataille Finale avait eu lieu le 2 mai 1998, le lendemain de la naissance de Mae. La culpabilité le rongeait comme jamais auparavant. Même la mort d'Albus ne lui avait pas fait cet effet. Elle était venue lui demander de l'aide pour l'enfant à venir ce soir d'octobre, et lui l'avait mise à la porte, comme aurait fait le pire des salauds. Elle avait accouché quelques heures à peine avant la Bataille, s'était certainement gavées de Potions Revigorantes sous toutes leurs formes pour tenir le coup, et le cumul de tout cela avait mené au résultat qui persistait aujourd'hui encore : Hermione Granger avait perdue la mémoire, de façon définitive.  
Le voilà qui se trouvait responsable de la destruction d'une nouvelle vie. Cette jeune femme avait un avenir brillant devant elle, et lui avait tout brisé, encore une fois, par pur égoïsme. Hermione avait du confier l'enfant à des amis ou des connaissances moldus, promettant qu'elle viendrait la chercher rapidement. Et peut-être qu'ils s'étaient impatientés, et l'avaient finalement mise à l'orphelinat, ou qu'il leur était arrivé malheur. Après tout, Mae pensait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, peut-être que c'était le cas de ses parents adoptifs. 

Minerva le regardait toujours, ayant certainement compris qu'il avait besoin de mettre au moins un peu au clair les pensées qui devaient envahir sa tête. Après de longues minutes, il semblait toujours anéanti, mais l'incompréhension totale qui emplissait son regard un peu plus tôt avait disparue. Il devait voir Potter –il était hors de question qu'il s'adresse à Weasley-. Celui-ci avait certainement remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez leur amie durant leur périple de septième année. Ou peut-être savait-il même qu'Hermione avait un enfant, mais qu'il avait été incapable de lui faire avouer le nom du père. Severus allait lui expliquer, et lui dire d'adopter définitivement Mae. Le survivant serait certainement honoré de s'occuper de la fille de sa meilleure amie. Certes, lui souffrirait de voir son enfant, qu'il aimait au fond déjà, appeler un autre homme Papa, mais c'était le mieux pour tous. Il se leva.  
-« Rasseyez-vous jeune homme. » Tonna Minerva. « Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et de plus l'idée que vous venez d'avoir n'est pas bonne, je vois déjà une pointe de regret dans vos yeux. »  
Depuis quand était-il devenu si transparent. Il devait se ressaisir.  
-«Allons voir le tableau d'Albus, mon petit, il saura vous conseiller, j'en suis certaine. »  
-« Je ne suis le petit de personne Minerva, et Albus savait certainement avant moi que je suis père. De plus… »  
-« Cessez de discuter, nous y allons. » 

Etonnement pour Minerva, et pas du tout pour Severus, le portrait de Dumbledore était bien réveillé lorsque les deux professeurs entrèrent dans le bureau directorial.  
-« Il me semble que des félicitations s'imposent mon cher ! » S'exclama avec joie l'ancien directeur.  
Le Maitre des Potions se pinça l'arrête du nez de désespoir. Le vieux fou savait tout, encore une fois.  
-« Si vous souhaitez vous payer de moi, je vais de ce pas me souler dans mes appartements… »  
-« Reste Severus. » La voix d'Albus était plus calme à présent.  
-« Avez-vous des conseils ? »  
-« Oui. Premièrement, vous allez oublier tout de suite cette idée de faire d'Harry le père adoptif officiel de Mae. »  
Severus maugréa, et Minerva sourit, triomphante. Elle savait bien que le sombre homme avait eu une idée stupide.  
-« Vous devriez annoncer la vérité à Mae. Cette petite est intelligente et encore dépassée par la puissance magique qui se trouve en elle, ce qui est beaucoup moins étonnant lorsqu'on sait qui sont ses parents respectifs. De plus, elle rêve d'avoir des parents, est passionnée par les potions, et éprouve une fascination sans borne pour votre personne… »  
-« Fascination qui disparaîtra dès qu'elle comprendra que son soit disant père l'a laissé pourrir dans un orphelinat miteux pendant 11 ans. » Coupa Severus, beaucoup moins enthousiaste que l'ancien directeur.  
-« Je te l'ai déjà dit Severus, Mae est une enfant intelligente. Elle comprendra. »  
-« De toute façon, même dans l'hypothèse où Mae me pardonnerait, qu'est ce que cela changerait. Je suis toujours un ancien Mangemort, encore vu par beaucoup comme un profiteur qui a su retourné sa veste au bon moment. Mon âme est irrémédiablement détruite, et mon caractère ne se prête absolument pas à l'éducation d'une enfant de onze ans. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais être père, Albus, alors à quoi bon ? »  
-« Peut-être qu'à vous deux, vous pourriez faire retrouver la mémoire à Miss Granger… »  
-« Foutaises ! Les meilleurs spécialistes se sont penchés sur le sujet. Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'une petite visite de type en famille ferait revenir la mémoire à Hermione ? Pauvre fou, vous êtes plus sénile que je ne le pensais. »  
-« Severus, tu connais aussi bien que moi les théories émises par les spécialistes. Il est possible qu'une partie de l'inconscient d'Hermione refuse de se souvenir du passé, car celui-ci est trop douloureux. Peut-être que savoir qu'elle a une fille… »  
-« Je ne le ferais pas Albus…je ne ruinerais pas la vie de cette enfant. Je suis incapable de m'occuper d'elle sur le long terme, et refuse de lui donner de faux espoirs quant à sa mère. C'est non. Et définitivement ! »  
Le ton du sorcier s'était brisé sur le dernier mot. Il venait de quitter le bureau, laissant l'ancien directeur avec celle qui lui avait succédé.  
-« Vous saviez Albus ? » Lui demanda la vieille femme, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de retenir encore une fois le sorcier.  
Le portrait ne répondit pas, quittant son cadre sans un bruit. 

Le Directrice se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil. Cette soirée était définitivement trop longue et bien trop riche en émotions. Le Ministre outrepassait ses droits pour une histoire sans importance qui révélait finalement que Severus était père depuis onze ans, et que la mère n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger. En effet, la puissance de Mae s'expliquait mieux à présent. Avec des parents comme les siens…La seule chose que Minerva ignorait encore, c'était les liens qui avaient unis son professeur de potion et son ancienne élève. Cependant, elle avait deviné qu'ils avaient partagé bien plus qu'une nuit de débauche imprévue. Severus aurait voulu qu'Hermione s'en sorte, elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Il était bien sur trop tôt pour parler d'un éventuel sentiment amoureux, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait le personnage, mais Hermione avait eu de l'importance pour l'ancien espion. Et qu'avait voulu dire Albus à propos de la mémoire d'Hermione. Etait-il possible que voir Severus et Mae ensemble lui rappelle leur histoire ?  
L'écossaise avait définitivement besoin d'un verre de scotch. Elle parlerait au directeur de Serpentard le lendemain. 

Les cernes creusaient encore plus que d'habitude le visage déjà émacié du Maitre des Potions le lendemain matin. Mais au moins, il ne semblait pas avoir la gueule de bois, remarqua Minerva.  
-« Je vous veux dans mon bureau avant le commencement des cours Severus. » Dit-elle en s'y rendant.  
Il maugréa une réponse inintelligible, qu'elle prit pour un oui. Elle viendrait elle-même le chercher s'il osait ne pas se présenter. Mais Severus n'était pas lâche. Du moins, pas totalement. Il se présenta au bureau dix minutes après, mais semblait vouloir repartir au plus vite.  
-« Avez-vous pris une décision, Severus ? »  
-« Oublietter Kingsley. »  
Minerva laissa échapper un halètement choqué, ne remarquant pas que Severus venait de sortir. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, mais la cape de l'homme disparaissait déjà dans l'escalier en colimaçon.  
-« Je ne vous laisserais pas fuir indéfiniment Severus. Mae a le droit de savoir. » Cria la vieille femme.  
L'homme sombre l'ignora royalement, prenant la direction de ses cachots. Il était si empressé, qu'il ne remarqua pas la petite fille aux yeux bleus nuit qui s'était caché dans une alcôve lorsqu'il était apparu. 

-« Je suis sûre qu'elle parlait de moi Teddy. Il n'y a pas des dizaines de Mae au château, et je te rappelle que c'est Snape qui a empêché d'être emmenée par l'Auror ! C'est forcément lié ! »  
-« Même si le cas, Mae, que comptes-tu faire ? »  
-« Lui arracher la vérité ! » Répondit la fillette, comme si elle avait fait la découverte du siècle.  
Teddy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
-« Mae enfin, je te pensais plus futée que ça. Certes, tu n'as pas peur de Snape, mais il reste le plus grand espion que le monde magique ait connu. Il a trompé Voldemort lui-même, en pendant des années ! S'il ne veut pas te révéler quelque chose, il n'y a pas moyen pour que tu le fasses parler. »  
Mae se referma sur elle-même, boudeuse.  
-« Tu m'en crois incapable. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle était déçue que son ami ne lui fasse pas confiance.  
-« Car je pense que même Harry en serais incapable. Personne n'arrache de renseignements à Severus Snape, croit moi, même une furie de ton genre. »  
-« Et je fais quoi ? Je laisse tomber ? »  
Teddy haussa les épaules.  
-« Et si je me rendais directement dans le bureau de McGonagall ! Il y a peut-être quelque chose… »  
Teddy se releva en sursaut de la bûche sur laquelle ils étaient assis.  
-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse Mae ! Entrer dans le bureau de la Directrice sans y être invitée, sans même être sur d'y trouver quelque chose qui en vaille la peine ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! »  
-« Mais si justement ! S'il y a quelque chose entre le Ministère et Poudlard à propos de moi, c'est forcément dans le bureau de McGonagall qu'on trouvera des informations ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le guet, tu m'accompagneras ? »  
Teddy inspira profondément avant de faire face à Mae.  
-« Ecoute…ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est interdit Mae. Et ce n'est pas une petite bêtise qui sera puni par un petit retrait de points ou une retenue. Poudlard est une école stricte, et tu disais même avoir peur de te faire renvoyer. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, attend au moins d'avoir des certitudes justifiées. »  
Mae se renfrogna. Elle n'était pas patiente. Mais Teddy avait raison. Il faudrait qu'elle soit prudente, sinon, elle risquerait gros. Mais elle ne laisserait rien au hasard, et n'étais pas une enfant comme les autres. Se cacher et éviter les adultes avait fait partie de son quotidien pendant des années. Et même dans un environnement où chaque enfant devait apprendre à maîtriser ces techniques, Mae faisait partie des meilleurs. Elle trouverait la réponse à ses questions, elle se promit. 

Elle se mit donc à observer McGonagall les jours suivants. Elle avait besoin de savoir quand est-ce que la Directrice quittait son bureau, et le temps qu'elle passait dehors. Elle décida qu'elle passerait à l'attaque durant un diner. Elle demanda à Adam de l'aider, car elle avait définitivement besoin de quelqu'un qui surveillerait l'arrivée d'un professeur ou de McGonagall elle-même. Le petit garçon hésita, mais finit par accepter, convaincu par l'enthousiasme de Mae.  
Ils passèrent à l'acte un jeudi soir. Dès qu'ils virent la Directrice entrer dans la Grande Salle, ils se ruèrent dans les couloirs en direction du bureau directorial.  
Cependant, une fois arrivé devant la porte, ils furent obligés de faire face à un problème de taille. Ils n'avaient pas pensé au mot de passe. Mae tenta toutes les friandises sorcières qu'elle connaissait, sans succès.  
-« Hum…Les mots de passes semblaient plus simples à l'époque d'Albus Dumbledore, selon mon père adoptif. »  
Un crissement se fît alors entendre alors qu'un passage se libérait clairement sous leurs yeux.  
Mae ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, et se rua en avant.  
-« Fait le guet ! » Cria-t-elle à son camarade en disparaissant.  
L'endroit la stupéfia quelques secondes, puis elle couru vers le bureau. La majorité des tiroirs semblaient fermés par des enchantements qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il n'y avait rien de très accessible. Elle lut quelques lettres vraisemblablement écrites par des parents d'élèves. C'était inintéressant. « Y avait-il vraiment des parents qui se plaignaient pour des choses aussi superficielles ? » Songea-t-elle.  
Elle devait partir, elle était là depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle ne vit pas en sortant, un regard bleu azur malicieux posé sur elle. 

-« Severus ne veut rien dire Albus, et je ne sais pas comment le faire changer d'avis ! » S'exclama une Minerva au désespoir dans son bureau.  
-« Vous ne pouvez pas. »  
-« Et donc ? Je ne fais rien ? Je laisse Mae dans l'ignorance ? »  
-« SI Severus ne fait rien lui-même, la petite finira par trouver des éléments. Elle était dans votre bureau i peine une heure. »  
-« Je sais encore qui est ce que je reçois dans mon bureau Albus… »  
-« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait été invitée. »  
Minerva se retourna soudainement.  
-« Vous voulez dire que Mae Wilder, élève de première année de Serpentard, est entrée illégalement dans mon bureau sous vos yeux ? »  
-« Tout à fait. »  
-« Et il semblerait qu'elle soit à la recherche d'informations. »  
-« C'est le cas. »  
-« Et que dois-je faire de ces informations ? »  
-« Rien. Vous ne l'avez pas vu. Vous ne savez rien. Vous pouvez éventuellement glisser cette information à Severus, peut-être que cela le fera changer d'avis. »  
Minerva sourit. Son collègue allait devoir faire face à une Serpentard manifestement presque aussi rusée que lui. Cela s'annonçait fort divertissant.  
-« Minerva ? « Retentit la voix de l'ancien directeur.  
La vieille femme se retourna.  
-« Bien que je sois honoré du mot de passe que vous avez choisis pour garder votre bureau…sachez qu'il n'est pas très original, et facilement déchiffrable. »

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Lucie34 : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires en début de fic, en espérant que la suite t'a plu !

Kyara : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour le moment j'arrive à garder un chapitre d'avance, en espérant continuer comme ça pour proposer un chapitre par semaine !

Holkp : Merci ! La suite arrive dimanche prochain !

Jade : Merci pour ton long commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ! En effet, l'état d'Hermione est attristant, et on le comprend un peu mieux grâce à ce chapitre. Je sais que mon personnage de Kingsley n'est pas vraiment en lien avec celui écrit par J.K Rowling mais je ne voulais pas inventer trop de personnages pour une première fiction, d'où l'utilisation de celui-ci, bien que je déforme son caractère ! Merci encore et à dimanche prochain !


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Ouf, je vais être dans les temps, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Sachez que mes examens se rapprochent beaucoup trop vite, ce qui fait que je suis en pleine révisions, et que j'ai donc moins de temps pour écrire. J'espère maintenir le rythme mais le stress est malheureusement vecteur de page blanche, et je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, donc je vous prie d'être indulgent si jamais j'ai du retard dans les deux/ trois prochaines semaines, même si je vais le maximum pour publier !  
Merci encore à celles et ceux qui laissant une review, c'est vraiment motivant. Je n'arrêterais pas cette histoire qu'il y ait, ou non, des commentaires, mais sachez qu'avoir des retours donne vraiment envie de donner le meilleur, alors n'hésitez pas !  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à la suite, encore riche en émotions !_

La réunion hebdomadaire des professeurs venait de se terminer, au grand soulagement de Severus, qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : retourner dans ses appartements, ou plus précisément, dans son laboratoire, pour continuer les recherches qu'il avait reprises quelques jours plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, la voix désagréablement triomphante de la directrice le retint.  
-« Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, vieille chouette ! » Prononça-t-il avant même qu'elle eut le temps de dire un mot, sachant pertinemment que Minerva voulait parler de…sa fille.  
-« Sachez que si vous ne faîtes rien, Mae finira par découvrir la vérité par elle-même Severus. Après tout, elle a hérité de votre ruse de Serpentard, ainsi que de l'intelligence et de la débrouillardise de ses deux parents ! »  
Severus soupira. La vieille devait délirer, certainement sonnée par les stupidités émises par Trelawney durant la réunion.  
-« Quel optimisme vous avez. Bien que je ne remette pas en cause l'intelligence de l'enfant, pensez-vous réellement qu'elle soit capable de découvrir que je suis son…géniteur, alors qu'elle pense venir du monde moldu ? »

-« Mae nous a entendu. » Lâcha finalement l'écossaise.  
-« Entendu à propos de quoi ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton posé, alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait de façon tout à fait anormale.  
-« Quand je vous ai crié que vous devriez lui parler, dans le couloir. Il semblerait qu'elle m'ait entendu. Et ce n'est pas tout. »  
Severus fit un rapide calcul pour chercher à déterminer la probabilité que l'élève se trouvant dans le couloir au moment précis où il sortait du bureau directorial soit sa fille, puis décida que c'était tout bonnement impossible, et qu'il devait être maudit d'une façon ou d'une autre. Puis il se repassa la phrase de Minerva en boucle jusqu'à saisir qu'il allait encore avoir une terrible envie de se frapper la tête contre la table la plus proche.  
-« Que voulez-vous dire exactement par ce n'est pas tout ? » Dit-il de la voix qu'il utilisait habituellement pour terroriser les Gryffondors…et les Poufsouffles…et les élèves dans leur ensemble au final. Cependant, la Directrice ne broncha pas, et fit même un sourire digne de son prédécesseur.  
-« Il se trouve que pendant le dîner de jeudi dernier, Mae est entrée par effraction dans mon bureau, dans le but de trouver des informations sur ce que vous lui cachez. »  
-« Et qu'a-t-elle trouvée ? »  
-« Rien pour le moment. »  
Severus ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, puis réfléchit à nouveau. Minerva venait tout simplement de lui annoncer que sa propre fille, élève de première année, était parvenue à pénétrer de façon totalement illégale dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe de celle-ci et de tout le corps enseignant. Cette gamine était exaspérante, et le poussait dans ses retranchements.

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit Minerva, je n'avouerais pas à Mae que je suis son père. Elle mérite mieux que cela. Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Kingsley ? »  
La vieille femme pensa à riposter, puis se dit que l'homme qui lui faisait face avait encore besoin de réfléchir à la situation. Il lui fallait du temps pour accepter la réalité et comprendre que Mae rêvait d'avoir des parents, peu importe leur passé.  
-« Kingsley viendra demain, et il veut des précisions. »  
Cela faisait définitivement trop de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup.  
-« Quel genre de précision ? Il n'est pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit ! Nous pourrions lui faire perdre sa place de Ministre en dénonçant son écart quant à la consultation des registres… »  
-« Pour cela, il faudrait que l'information qu'il a découverte lors de ses recherches soit rendue publique…chose que vous ne semblez pas prêt à envisager mon cher. » Répondit posément la Directrice. « Kingsley est un homme de confiance Severus… »  
-« J'aurais dit la même chose il y a quelques mois mais ces derniers temps il cumule les erreurs, et a beaucoup baissé dans mon estime. Je pensais qu'il était du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir…et je me suis manifestement trompé. »

La vielle femme soupira. L'ancien espion de Dumbledore n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais elle comprenait également le point de vue de Kingsley. Cela faisait onze ans que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour reconstruire le monde magique après les quelques mois de règne de Voldemort. Il avait fait au mieux, cherchant les meilleures solutions pour tous. Les résultats commençaient seulement à être visibles, et le Ministre craignaient que tous ses efforts aient été vains. Malgré tout, elle s'interrogeait sur la fixation qu'il faisait sur la jeune Mae. Cette petite fille était spéciale, elle était la première à le reconnaitre, mais jamais Kingsley n'était intervenu de la sorte dans les affaires de Poudlard, ayant toujours fait confiance au corps enseignant.  
Un bruissement la sortit de ses pensées, celui de la cape de Severus, qui semblait décidé à quitter le bureau directorial sans se faire remarquer.  
-« Attendez Severus… »  
Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son mouvement, attendant les mots de sa supérieure.  
-« Je ne peux pas vous forcer à révéler votre identité à Mae, et même si j'en avais les moyen, je ne le ferais pas, car cela doit être votre choix et celui de personne d'autre. Cependant, j'ai peur que votre fille ne soit pas au bout de ses peines, et j'aimerais que vous la protégiez d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans l'ombre si vous le souhaitez. »  
L'homme acquiesça légèrement. Minerva n'avait pas besoin de lui demander cela, il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Mae était sa fille après tout, et un sentiment indéfinissable l'envahissait dès qu'il la voyait.  
-« je vous convoquerez quand Kingsley arrivera… »  
Il ne répondit pas et quitta la salle.

Teddy tentait péniblement de faire comprendre à Mae l'importance de la Botanique en lui parlant des ingrédients de potions quand les hiboux firent irruption dans la grande salle. Les deux enfants n'y prirent pas garde, n'attendant pas de courrier de leur famille d'accueil qui leur avait écrit une lettre chacun la veille. Mal leur en pris car Teddy manqua de se faire assommer par un paquet allongé lâché par Hedwige qui s'éloigna gracieusement en quelques coups d'ailes. Il y avait en réalité deux colis, l'un au nom de Mae, l'autre au nom de Teddy. Les deux amis se regardèrent, surpris, avant de déballer soigneusement leurs paquets.  
Mae ne put retenir une explosion de joie lorsqu'elle découvrit un manche sculpté dans un bois ressemblant à celui de sa baguette. Elle s'empressa de déchirer les reste de l'emballage pour faire face à un balai tout en finesse. Elle saisit ensuite l'enveloppe qui se trouvait au côté de l'objet, impatiente d'en lire le contenu.

Chère Mae,  
C'est avec un grand honneur que je t'offre ton premier balai, et crois-moi, je sais l'importance qu'un tel objet a dans le cœur d'un enfant venant de découvrir le monde sorcier. Mon premier balai m'a été offert par le professeur McGonagall en personne, après qu'elle ait découvert mes…aptitudes pour le Quidditch. C'était un Nimbus 2000, soit le meilleur balai de son époque, aujourd'hui devenu ringard et peu efficace aux yeux de joueurs professionnels.  
Ton balai est une Flèche Argentée, réputé pour sa maniabilité et sa vitesse. Il correspond particulièrement aux attrapeurs, et est tout à fait en adéquation avec la Serpentard que tu es : agile, ambitieuse et brillante.  
J'ai fait graver ton nom sur le manche de façon magique, de telle sorte que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse l'utiliser, et toi seule pourra changer l'inscription. En espérant que ce balai te plaît et qu'il te permettra de réaliser les exploits dont tu es capable.  
Avec amour et fierté.  
Harry  
PS : Ginny est à mes côtés et te demande d'être prudente malgré tout !

Mae ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement à la lecture du courrier, totalement submergée par l'émotion. Ce balai semblait avoir été fait pour elle : le manche sculpté en ébène lui rappelait sa baguette, et les initiales en lettres fines argentée sur le manche lui faisaient penser à sa maison. Harry ne mentait pas en disant que ce balai lui correspondait. Elle sentait déjà les ondes magiques de celui-ci : précises, fines et légères, presque insaisissable. Mais elle serait capable d'apprivoiser l'instrument, elle en était persuadée. Elle se retourna finalement vers Teddy, totalement absorbé par la lecture d'un étrange livre.  
-« Teddy ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
Le jeune garçon avait les cheveux d'un bleu vif, prouvant son excitation et sa fascination.  
-« Un herbier magique, il y a des échantillons extrêmement rare, regarde, ceci est une _Mimbulus Mimbletonia,_ une plante très rare, que l'on trouve en Assyrie… »  
-« Désolé Teddy mais tu m'as déjà perdue ! C'est Harry et Ginny qui t'ont envoyé ça ? »  
-« Oui, ils m'ont écrit que c'était un cadeau, pour que je ne sois pas jaloux de ton balai ! »  
Ma sourit, heureuse que son ami ait également quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable à ses yeux.  
-« Mais attends ! » S'exclama soudain le jeune garçon, ses cheveux virant au rouge vif. « Tu as reçu ton balai ?! »  
Mae hocha frénétiquement de la tête en saisissant délicatement l'objet qu'elle admirait déjà. Malgré le peu d'intérêt qu'il portait au Quidditch en général, Teddy fut lui-même ébahi devant la finesse de l'objet.  
-« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui trouver un air dangereux. » Murmura-t-il, perplexe. « On dirait qu'il cherche à…t'hypnotiser pour mieux te faire tomber par la suite. »  
Mae éclata de rire aux paroles de son ami.  
-« C'est un balai typiquement Serpentard, voilà tout ! Et comme les Gryffondors ont peur de tout ce qui touche à Serpentard… » Finit-elle malicieusement.  
-« Les Gryffondors n'ont peur de rien ! » Répondit alors fièrement Teddy en bombant le torse, l'amusement faisant étinceler ses yeux noisette.  
Les deux enfants durent finalement se séparer, Mae allant retrouver son préfet afin de lui présenter son nouvel objet, et Teddy rejoignant les cours de Sortilège.

-« Severus va-t-il venir ? » Demanda calmement Kingsley avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.  
-« Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je l'ai informé de votre venue. » Répondit posément Minerva. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à celui qui avait bouleversé la vie de son enseignant quelques jours auparavant. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien quant à cet homme, tout à fait inconscient du trouble qu'il avait créé chez celui qu'elle aimait comme un fils. L'individu en question ne semblait d'ailleurs pas presser d'arriver, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La vieille femme s'éclaircie finalement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.  
-« Kingsley, sachez que…nous ignorions réellement l'origine de Mae Wilder. Severus est très perturbé par ce qu'il se passe. »  
Le Ministre ne répondit pas, lançant négligemment un « _tempus_ ».  
Ce fut le moment que choisit le Maître des Potions pour entrer, la mine sombre. Il salua la Directrice d'un simple mouvement de tête puis toisa l'homme assis d'un regard sombre. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, attendant patiemment que la discussion débute. Mais Severus n'engagerait rien, il en était conscient. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-« Si nous sommes réunis, c'est pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. »  
-« Nous n'allons donc pas discuter de vos fautes professionnelles ? » Ricana Severus d'une voix sarcastique.  
-« Elles étaient justifiées par le contexte. Toujours est-il que je voudrais que vous me disiez tout à propos de cet enfant. J'ai le devoir… »  
-« Vous avez le devoir de quoi exactement ? Allez-vous voir toutes les familles ayant un enfant sorcier, en leur demandant de donner toutes les informations qu'ils ont à propos de leur enfant ? C'est insensé ! De plus… ».  
-« Severus ! » Coupa Minerva. « Laisse le finir ».  
Kingsley acquiesça en guise de remerciement, puis repris la parole.  
-« J'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter Severus, surtout que ta fille présente des capacités hors du commun pour une enfant de son âge. De plus, le cadre de son enfance pourrait faire croire qu'elle ait été meurtrie. Elle peut donc être dans un désir de vengeance, de domination… »  
-« Cessez ! Je vous interdis de comparer ma fille à Voldemort ! »  
-«Il y a eu une nouvelle prophétie. »

Un silence glaçant répondit aux mots du Ministre. Minerva semblait peiner à contrôler son souffle et Severus était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il arqua un sourcil, pressant Kingsley de continuer.  
-« Une nouvelle prophétie a fait son apparition. Elle mentionne une enfant avec une puissance hors du commun, devant faire face aux ténèbres. On ne sait rien sur le dénouement de cette confrontation. Si votre fille est celle de la prophétie Severus, nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais en contact avec la partie sombre de la magie. Autrement elle devient une menace. »  
Severus frémit intérieurement. Restait-il sur terre quelqu'un ayant autant côtoyé la magie noire que lui ? Certes, il n'était pas près à avouer la vérité à Mae, mais il voulait veiller sur elle, à sa façon, la voir grandir, s'épanouir. Et Kingsley venait de lui glisser à demi-mots qu'il allait lui arracher sa fille, pour l'emmener Merlin sait où, loin de toute sorte de tentation.

-« Que proposez-vous concrètement, Kingsley ? »  
-« Un _Oubliette_ pour Mae. Elle ne doit pas savoir qui elle est réellement. Ensuite, nous la placerons dans une famille de moldus, et nous placerons des barrières nous informant de la moindre manifestation de magie dans les environs. Des Aurors seront assignés à la surveillance permanente de Mae. »  
A la mention du sort d'amnésie, Severus s'était sensiblement tendu. La mère de sa fille était amnésique, et voilà qu'on voulait arracher ses racines à sa fille par un procédé similaire ? Kingsley voulait traiter sa propre fille comme une criminelle.  
-« Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer les ravages que peuvent faire des ondes magiques refoulées Monsieur le Ministre ? Elles entraînent la peur, la folie, voire la mort. La magie de Mae est particulièrement instinctive, ce qui fait que si vous la privez de ses pouvoirs, elle se détruira, c'est une certitude. Vous êtes en train de sacrifier une enfant pour quelque chose que vous ne comprenez même pas ! De plus, Mae est très bien entourée. Elle a une famille à présent, des amis, des rêves… »  
-« Et des capacités qui pourraient tous nous écraser d'ici quelques années. Poudlard a fait une erreur en apprenant la magie à Tom Jedusor, je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se reproduire. Je vous laisse une semaine pour lui dire adieu, puisque vous semblez l'apprécier plus que vous ne le dîtes. Ensuite, je me chargerais des dispositions à prendre. »  
Sur cette note sombre, Kingsley Shacklebolt se leva et quitta le bureau directorial.

A peine eut-il passé la porte que Severus fit exploser tout ce qui pouvait l'être, c'est-à-dire peu de choses car Minerva avait prévue cette réaction et avait lancé un bouclier informulé sur l'ensemble de la salle. Bouclier qui manqua de lâcher devant la puissance déployée par Severus. Elle-même se trouvait chamboulée par les évènements. Kingsley avait perdu l'esprit. Et cette prophétie qui brisait à nouveau la vie d'un enfant, et même la vie d'une famille, songea-t-elle en se tournant vers Severus qui bouillait de rage.  
-« Je vais convoquer Harry. » Soupira Minerva. « Il a de l'influence et comprendra, j'en suis persuadée, malgré vos différents. »  
L'homme ne répondit pas. On voulait lui arracher sa fille, et lui faire vivre la torture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'y mettre fin par la mort. Ses grands yeux bleus venaient peupler ses pensées, ainsi que sa voix, son enthousiasme, son rire, ses mains petites mains déjà agiles, manipulant les ingrédients mieux que de élèves de quatrième année. Et au milieu de tout ça, un autre regard le supplia. Un doux regard whisky, remplit de larmes.

 _Par de reviews anonymes sur le précédent chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas ! C'est rapide et gratuit (et en plus je réponds à tout le monde) !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Youpi ! J'ai réussi à être dans les temps pour la publication ! J'espère réussir le même exploit pour la semaine prochaine mais soyez indulgent(e)s si le chapitre 12 a du retard, je fais vraiment au mieux vu le contexte actuel ! En tout cas, on est sur un chapitre avec des prises de décision, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu les promesses de Kingsley au chapitre précédent ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !  
Merci encore pour les reviews et les mises en favoris qui m'encourages énormément. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire de temps à autre, ça fait toujours plaisir (et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des remarques pour améliorer mon écriture, je sais que j'ai encore énormément de progrès à faire, merci _**Fantomette34** _pour l'indication que tu m'as donné sur ta dernière review_ _) !  
Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes commentaires et je vous laisse lire !_

Harry se présenta une petite demi-heure plus tard, l'air inquiet et perplexe. Minerva lui avait écrit que cela concernait Mae, et qu'il était urgent de se rassembler. L'Auror avait donc hâte d'avoir une explication à cette convocation tardive. Et à l'air épuisé de son ancienne Directrice de maison, et la mine abattue du Maître des Potions présent pour Merlin sait quelle raison, ça n'allait pas lui plaire.  
Minerva soupira. Elle savait bien que Severus ne passerait pas aux aveux, et qu'elle allait donc être celle ayant le devoir de tout expliquer à son ancien élève. Seulement, elle ne savait pas par où commencer : les parents de Mae, la prophétie, les décisions atroces de Kingsley…elle commençait à être vraiment dépassée par la situation, et avait besoin d'un avis extérieur.

-« Harry, sache tout d'abord que la situation est très compliquée. Tu savais que Kingsley craignait Mae en raison de ses capacités magiques. Il se trouve qu'il n'a pas été rassuré par ce que nous lui avons dit lors de notre précédente visite, et qu'il a donc décidé de mener sa propre enquête…  
-Mais Mae n'avait rien à cacher n'est-ce-pas ? Il n'a rien pu trouver !  
-Il se trouve que les choses ne sont pas si simples…Kingsley a consulté les registres, et a découvert que…Mae est en fait d'origine sorcière. »  
Seul le silence répondit à cette déclaration. Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer, cherchant un lien logique. Minerva venait tout simplement de lui dire que Mae avait ou avait eu des parents sorciers, qui l'auraient confiée à l'un des pires orphelinats de Londres. Comment pouvait-on commettre une pareille horreur. Il savait bien que son enfance chez les Dursley était bien plus heureuse que celle de Mae dans cet endroit.  
-« Vous voulez dire que Mae a été abandonnée ? Et que Kingsley a retrouvé qui était ses parents ? Et que va-t-il faire ? Mais comment peut-on avoir la cruauté de laisser tomber une si jeune enfant, c'est…  
\- Mae n'a pas été abandonnée. » Tonna soudainement la voix de Severus, qui avait été totalement oublié par Harry. Le plus âgé des deux hommes n'avait pas supporté que le jeune insolent qui faisait face à la Directrice ait sous entendu que les parents de Mae étaient des monstres capables de donner la pire enfance possible à leur fille. Que le fils de James Potter critique ses choix personnel, il n'en avait que faire, mais c'était la décision d'Hermione qu'il insultait. Sans compter que la mère de Mae n'avait certainement pas abandonnée sa fille dans cet endroit lugubre qu'était l'orphelinat, et que l'enfant s'était probablement retrouvée là-bas par un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Harry, qui avait été surpris par l'intervention du professeur attendait manifestement une explication à cette exclamation. Cependant l'homme en noir ne semblait pas vouloir donner davantage d'information, et le jeune homme se tourna donc à nouveau vers Minerva. Celle-ci maudit intérieurement Severus, qui venait de lui assigner la tâche d'avouer la vérité à Harry, chose qu'elle se serait bien passée de faire.  
-« Mae est née la veille de la Bataille Finale… Commença nerveusement Minerva. Sa mère, une sorcière, savait ce qui se préparait, et l'a donc confiée à un couple d'amis, pensant venir la récupérer à la fin de la guerre…  
-Sauf qu'elle n'a pas survécue à la Bataille Finale, n'est-ce pas ? Mae est la fille d'une Auror ? D'une ancienne élève de Poudlard ? De…  
-La mère de Mae a survécue…mais elle ne se souvient pas avoir eu une fille. »

Minerva ferma les yeux, sachant que le jeune homme comprendrait vite que Mae était en réalité la fille de sa meilleure amie de toujours. Et en effet, cela ne tarda pas. Harry redressa soudainement la tête, fixant son regard dans le sien, lui demandant de confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà être la vérité. La vieille femme acquiesça lentement, lui laissant le temps de digérer l'information. Malheureusement, elle ne venait de révéler que la moitié de l'histoire, et elle savait que lorsque le fils de Lily et James Potter aurait surmonté le choc, il allait demander des explications.

-« C'était donc ça… Murmura-t-il. Sa fatigue tout l'hiver, ses moments de joie intense suivit d'un désespoir total, son absence inexpliquée durant plusieurs heures, la veille de la Bataille Finale…Nous avions tous les indices et nous n'avons rien vu. Elle ne nous l'a pas dit…Mais cet enfant n'est pas celui de Ron n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui aurait avoué, l'aurait confié à Molly, ou à Fleur…  
-Non cet enfant n'est pas celui du jeune M. Weasley. C'est celui de Severus. »

L'homme en question faillit tomber de sa chaise devant la soudaineté de l'aveu. Il maudit intérieurement la Directrice et son manque total de tact typiquement gryffondorien, avant de chercher une échappatoire. La situation à l'instant même était plutôt cocasse, et Severus aurait voulu immortaliser le visage du fils Potter, totalement bouche bée. Cependant, il savait que ce moment de répit n'allait pas durer fort…  
-« Vous l'avez forcé, c'est ça ? Sale pervers ! Et jeté par la suite comme un vulgaire chiffon ! Vous avez beau être un héros, vous restez le pire des salauds ! Comment avez-vu pu profiter d'elle de cette façon ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Une saloperie de viol…  
-Assez ! » Tonna alors Severus. Le jeune homme pouvait l'insulter de tous les noms et le haïr s'il le voulait, mais il était tout sauf un violeur. Les cris des femmes détruites par les serviteurs de Voldemort le hantaient toujours lors de ses courtes nuits, bien qu'il n'ait jamais participé à ces activités, arguant que le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines le dégoutait. Il n'avait jamais forcé une femme, et s'il était sorti de son cadre de professeur avec Hermione, c'était à la base pour la faire fuir, même si après quelques semaines, il aurait empêché toute tentative d'éloignement de sa part.

Minerva regardait fixement sa cuillère touiller son thé de façon magique, et attendait que le père de Mae assume enfin sa relation avec Hermione. Elle savait que cette histoire serait dure à accepter pour Harry, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le faire.  
-« Hermione et moi avons eu une relation de plusieurs mois… commença Severus, alors qu'un premier halètement de surprise échappait au jeune homme en face de lui. Je n'oserais pas dire que nous nous aimions, mais sachez, Monsieur Potter, que j'ai toujours eu une grande considération pour votre amie.  
-Une grande considération ?! Vous vous êtes moquée d'elle, l'avez rabaissée, humiliée, exploitée lors de ses premières semaines d'apprentissage ! C'est comme cela que vous portez une grande considération à autrui ?! Vous pouvez bien la garder pour vous votre…  
-Silence Harry. Dit finalement la Directrice d'une voix calme. Laisse Severus finir, s'il te plait.  
-Miss Granger a eut la malchance de me découvrir un jour où je rentrais d'une rencontre particulièrement houleuse avec Voldemort. J'étais blessé, perdu et inconscient de l'endroit où je me trouvais et du temps qui s'écoulait. Elle m'a ramené par Merlin sait quel moyen dans mes appartements et m'a soigné, chose dont je ne me souviens pas. Votre chère amie c'est ensuite mise en tête de s'assurer de ma santé, et ce, contre mon gré. Elle a convaincu Albus de me l'attribuer comme assistante, ce qui lui donnait un accès permanent à mes quartiers. J'ai tenté de la faire fuir, et je n'y suis a parvenu. Je vous épargne la suite.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Posa sèchement Harry dès que le Maître des Potions se tut. Mae est née au début du mois de mai, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a été conçue vers le mois d'août, soit après que vous ayez tué Dumbledore sous ses ordres, chose que nous ignorions tous à l'époque. Hermione n'aurait jamais continué de vous voir dans ces conditions…  
-Elle l'a fait. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. Maintenant, je vous expliquerez plus en détail notre relation et ses étapes si vous le souhaitez, mais nous avons mieux à faire pour le moment. »

Minerva soupira. En effet, le fait qu'Harry soit au courant de l'origine réelle de Mae, le problème majeur n'était pas résolu. Elle décida de prendre le relais de Severus, déjà bien éprouvé au cours de cette soirée qui n'en finissait pas.  
-« Comme vous le savez, Kingsley a découvert l'origine de Mae. Et ce n'est pas tout, une nouvelle prophétie a été faite, et elle pourrait concerner la petite. En effet, elle mentionne une enfant à la puissance extraordinaire, devant se confronter aux ténèbres. Cependant, Kingsley nous a assuré que rie n'était prononcé quant au dénouement de ce face à face. Il craint qu'avec l'enfance qu'elle a vécu, Mae ne soit pas en mesure de contrer les ondes sombres de la magie, et qu'elle devienne une sorcière noire, qui, grâce à sa puissance, serait capable de détruire le monde magique. Dit Minerva d'une seule traite. Kingsley veut donc oublietter Mae et la confier à une famille de Moldus qu'il garderait sous surveillance.

Harry bondit de son fauteuil, soudainement enragé. La relation éventuelle entre sa meilleure amie et le bâtard des cachots ne l'intéressait plus, et il n'avait qu'une envie, jeter un sort bien placé à celui qui osait menacer celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa fille adoptive.  
-« Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il alors à ses anciens professeurs.  
\- Nous l'ignorons, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Mae se faire arracher son héritage magique, cela la détruirait.  
-Il n'y a en réalité que peu de solutions. Dit finalement Severus. Je dois reconnaître Mae comme étant ma fille, et ce de façon publique. Je dois aussi préciser qui est sa mère, car je suis une personnalité controversée, mais personne n'osera faire de mal à la fille de la célèbre Hermione Granger qui s'est sacrifiée pour la lumière. Il faudra ensuite que vous témoigniez de la bonne santé physique et morale de Mae, Potter, les sorciers vous écouteront. Kingsley ne sera plus en mesure d'attaquer Mae par la suite, car il se mettrait le monde magique à dos par cette action, et serait sans aucun doute jugé pour ces actes.  
-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Severus. Dit Minerva en acquiesçant. Mais il reste une chose à faire avant de rendre l'origine de Mae publique. Vous devez lui avouer la vérité. Elle ne doit pas apprendre qui sont ses parents par des commérages et des journaux. »  
Severus se renferma, mais la Directrice avait raison. Il faudrait ensuite protéger Mae de tous les journalistes qui voudraient l'interroger et lui poser un tas de questions absurdes. Le combat annoncé semblait déjà se profiler pour l'enfant.

-« Je peux le faire, si vous voulez. Je peux annoncer à Mae qui sont ses parents, avant de vous l'envoyer. Je ne lui dirais que le minimum, et je vous laisse vous charger du reste, mais elle risque peut-être de moins se braquer que si elle était directement confrontée à vous. Je ne lui mentirais pas, et ne dirais rien de dégradant sur vous, si c'est ce que vous craigniez. Bien que vous soyez un salaud, vous restez un héros sans lequel je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, et vous le montrez à nouveau en prenant vos responsabilités quant à votre fille. Nous ne serons jamais amis, Monsieur Snape, mais vous avez mon respect et mon soutien, et nous avons au moins un point en commun : nous voulons le meilleur pour Mae. Acceptez-vous ma proposition ?  
-Je l'accepte. » Répondit calmement Severus, tendant sa main pour serrer celle du jeune homme. Il s'assura tout de même de lui broyer les phalanges.  
Minerva sourit. Elle avait confiance en ces deux hommes pour protéger la petite fille. Ils avaient tout deux un grand sens du devoir, et s'était promis de tout faire pour empêcher Kingsley de mettre ses plans à exécution.

Mae s'entrainait seule sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle apprenait petit à petit à dompter son nouveau balai et se préparait au mieux pour le premier match de la saison, celui contre Serdaigle. Elle gagnait à chaque entraînement en adresse et en vitesse, pour le plus grand bonheur de William, qui n'avait aucun doute quant à leur prochaine victoire grâce à leur nouvelle attrapeuse. Elle était concentrée sur le travail d'un mouvement de piqué que le préfet de Serpentard lui avait montré quand soudain, quelqu'un l'appela. Elle perdit son équilibre le temps d'une seconde avant de se rétablir et de se retourner vers celui qui avait osé l'importuner en plein travail. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Harry adossé à l'un des piliers du terrain. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers le sol, atterrissant maladroitement et se jeta dans les bras de son père adoptif.  
-« Tu as vu comme il vole bien ? On dirait une étoile filante ! Aussi fin et précis qu'elles le sont ! Et aussi rapide également ! William est persuadé que nous allons gagner tous nos matchs cette année, et je m'entraîne dur pour être la plus performante possible lors du premier match contre les Serdaigles ! »  
Harry sourit devant les babillages de la petite fille. Elle avait des étincelles plein les yeux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller autour de lui en lui racontant ses expériences et ses sensations avec son nouveau balai. Elle le remercia une dizaine de fois pour ce cadeau, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de placer un mot. Lorsque finalement Mae se rendit compte qu'elle assaillait Harry de paroles depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle balbutia des excuses et vira au rouge tomate. Le jeune homme sourit, attendri.  
-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Mae, il n'y a rien de grave. Je suis au contraire très heureux de voir l'enthousiasme que suscite ce balai chez toi ! Mais il est vrai que je ne suis pas venu pour parler Quidditch aujourd'hui. Vient, allons dans le parc, près de Lac noir. »

Mae acquiesça et suivit donc Harry, tout en s'imaginant mille et une situations dans sa tête. Est- ce que Ginny allait bien ? Y-avait-il un problème avec Teddy ? Son entrée par effraction avait-elle été découverte ? Oh oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, et Harry venait lui annoncer qu'elle était renvoyée de Poudlard, qu'elle devrait retourner dans le monde moldu ! Non, non elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'être renvoyée, elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre sans Poudlard, sans la magie, sans Teddy…  
-« Je suis renvoyée ?! » S'exclama soudain la petite fille au bord des larmes.  
Harry se retourna vers elle, étonné que Mae puisse s'imaginer une chose pareille. A moins qu'elle n'ait déjà commencé à contourner le règlement d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qui n'était pas impossible au vu de son caractère. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de secouer la tête. L'enfant poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de repartir dans un tournoiement de pensées plus irréelles les unes que les autres. Il lui fit finalement signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-« Ma meilleure amie, Hermione, que tu as rencontré avec Ginny, adorait cet endroit. Elle y venait pour travailler dans le calme, loin du brouhaha de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron et moi aimions moins ce lieu, trop calme pour nous, mais maintenant je comprends ce qu'elle aimait ici. Le bruit de l'eau, du vent dans les feuilles, et la présence à la fois proche et lointaine des créatures magiques qui peuplent ce lac. Nous l'avons emmené ici plusieurs fois, espérant que cela ravive ses souvenirs, mais sans succès. Après la guerre, même si nous avions gagné, j'ai eu l'impression de tout perdre. Ma vie n'avait aucun sens, j'en voulais à la terre entière et à moi-même en priorité, je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais comme étranger à moi-même. Perdre ses repères est l'une des choses les plus difficiles qui soit. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai perdu Hermione. Elle avait été à mes côtés depuis mes onze ans, et ne m'avais jamais lâché. Ma relation avec Ron était plus chaotique, peut-être car nous étions deux garçons, mais jamais Hermione ne m'a tourné le dos. Elle a toujours été là, a toujours cherché une solution à tous nos problèmes, m'a soutenu sans faillir chacune de nos sept années à Poudlard, quitte à oublier sa propre douleur et ses propres difficultés. Elle était comme une deuxième mère pour Ron et moi, même si elle avait notre âge. Elle avait toujours une longueur d'avance qui lui permettait d'appréhender au mieux toute sorte de situation. Elle a toujours été une personne formidable, et m'a toujours considéré comme une priorité, ce que je ne me pardonnerais jamais. Elle a tout donné pour moi, même sa vie. Si elle n'avait pas perdue la mémoire, elle serait certainement Ministre de la Magie à l'heure qu'il est, aurait révolutionné les lois du monde magique et serait considéré comme la meilleure Ministre que l'Angleterre n'ait jamais eut… »

Une larme traîtresse roula sur la joue de l'Auror, déstabilisant Mae, qui posa une main timide sur l'avant-bras de son père adoptif.  
-« Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a blessé…Et je suis sûre qu'elle ne regrette pas ce qu'elle a fait. Murmura doucement la petite fille.  
-Il faut que je te parle de tes parents Mae. »

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de vous laisser sur une fin de chapitre comme ça, surtout quand on sait que j'aurais peut-être du retard la semaine prochaine, mais c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort ! En attendant, les reviews me motivent alors n'hésitez pas !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 12 avec une semaine de retard. Je m'excuse pour cette absence, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, je suis en pleine période d'examens jusqu'à vendredi prochain, et entre les révisions et le stress, j'ai eu peu de temps et surtout peu d'inspiration ces derniers jours. Bref, je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 13 donc il aura possiblement du retard également, mais en attendant, voici la suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.  
Merci à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !  
Bonne lecture !_

De son côté, Severus se morfondait. A l'heure qu'il était, Harry devait déjà avoir commencé à révéler une partie de la vérité à sa fille, et cela l'effrayait. Car oui, Severus Snape était terrorisé. Il avait de l'affection pour Mae, lui-même avait fini par se l'avouer, mais il craignait terriblement que celle-ci le haïsse et ne lui pardonne jamais d'avoir abandonné sa mère. Alors qu'il avait conscience d'être proche d'affronter à nouveau le regard de la communauté sorcière, des yeux bleus sombres occupaient toutes ses pensées, teintés de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

-« Mes parents ? S'exclama Mae étonnée.  
-Oui…nous avons découvert récemment que tes parents sont en réalité des sorciers, et qu'ils ne sont jamais morts dans un accident de voiture. Ce triste évènement concernait tes parents adoptifs, des amis moldus de ta mère, Samuel et Lisbeth Wilder. »  
Mae se releva alors, les jambes tremblantes. Elle était tétanisée. Ses parents, ses vrais parents, étaient des sorciers, et étaient peut-être encore de ce monde. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette nouvelle la réjouissait ou la bouleversait. Certes elle avait toujours envié les enfants tenant leurs parents par la main dans la rue, elle admirait ces adultes qui lisaient des histoires, faisaient des câlins et disaient des mots doux…mais ses parents à elle l'avait abandonné. Ils ne l'aimeraient jamais comme Harry et Ginny aimaient Teddy, ils l'avaient laissé grandir dans la violence et la solitude, loin de ses propres racines magiques. Elle aurait pu mourir là-bas, sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien, et sans que cela les intéresse, ils…  
-« Mae… ? Appela doucement Harry. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît. »  
La petite fille secoua violemment la tête, de grosses larmes dévalant ses joues. Des sanglots lourds et profonds faisaient soulever brusquement sa poitrine alors qu'une aura bleue l'entourait peu à peu. Elle paniqua, se rappelant de l'incident advenu quelques mois auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières le plus fort possible, tentant de contrôler la vague d'émotions qui déferlait en elle, sans succès. Elle lutta contre elle-même de longues secondes avant de s'écrouler au sol, épuisée.

Harry était penché sur elle et l'appelait doucement. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois, s'excusant maladroitement et le suppliant de ne rien dire à McGonagall pour que celle-ci ne la renvoie pas. Le jeune homme acquiesça à toutes ses demandes, encore sous le choc de l'énergie déployée par l'enfant. Il comprenait mieux les craintes de Kingsley, même si elles ne justifiaient pas sa démarche.  
-« Est-ce que mes parents m'ont abandonné à cause de ma magie… ? Demanda Mae.  
-Non. Non, tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné. Tu es née la veille de la Bataille Finale, celle contre Voldemort dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Tes deux parents sont de braves sorciers au service de la lumière, et tout deux ont combattu à mes côtés ce jour là. Ta mère voulait seulement te mettre en sécurité, elle ne pouvait pas te prendre avec toi, elle t'aimait déjà trop pour prendre le risque de te voir mourir. Et ton père…ton père ignorait ton existence jusqu'à maintenant. Ta mère n'a pas su lui dire et…  
-Elle est morte c'est ça ? Le jour de la Bataille Finale, comme les parents de Teddy. Elle n'a jamais pu venir me chercher…et mon père ne savait même pas que j'existais.  
-Non Mae. Ta mère n'est pas morte. Elle s'est battu vaillamment à mes côtés pendant des heures, elle a fait le maximum et…  
-C'est Hermione Granger ?! » S'exclama soudain la petite fille.

Harry acquiesça, incapable de répondre. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su protéger Hermione. Si seulement il avait su qu'elle avait un enfant, il lui aurait interdit de combattre, l'aurait même enfermé quelque part. Mae grimpa sur ses genoux, les yeux humides. Elle avait besoin de réconfort.

En effet, des milliers de questions fusaient dans la tête de la petite fille. Elle était d'une certaine manière soulagée : sa mère ne la haïssait pas. Elle avait juste cherché à la protéger, pensant venir s'occuper d'elle plus tard, ou la mettre en sécurité si la Bataille Finale tournait mal. Cependant, voilà que maintenant, cette femme avait tout oublié, y compris l'existence de sa fille. Soudain, Mae redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.  
-« Et mon père ? » S'exclama-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme manqua de s'étouffer. Il savait qu'il allait devoir en venir aux révélations de ce côté-là à un moment ou un autre, mais il pensait sincèrement que Mae allait avoir besoin de plus de temps que ça pour digérer la première information. Il s'était manifestement trompé.  
-« Tu m'as dit qu'il s'était battu lui aussi lors de la Bataille Finale. C'est donc un sorcier. Tu m'as aussi dit qu'il connaissait mon existence depuis peu. Je peux le rencontrer ? »  
Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive devant l'impulsivité de l'enfant. Elle avait beau être une Serpentard, il y avait bien du sang Gryffondor dans ses veines.  
-« Mae…tu es sûre que ça ne va pas faire trop de choses à assimiler d'un coup ?  
L'enfant nia.  
-J'ai besoin de savoir.  
-Très bien. Souviens-toi bien que ton père ne connaissait rien de ton existence. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir pour son absence ces dernières années, d'accord ?  
-Oui ! S'exclama Mae, attendant la suite.  
-Bien. Ton père n'est autre que le professeur Snape. Severus Snape. »

A peine eut-il fini que Mae se levait et courrait vers le château. Le jeune homme songea à la rattraper, puis se dit qu'il avait fait sa part, et que le Maître des Potions devait être prêt à recevoir sa fille.

Severus s'était préparé à l'arrivée de sa fille. Il l'attendait depuis une longue heure déjà, imaginant milles scénarios. Il était plongé dans ses pensées douloureuses lorsque la porte de son bureau alla claquer violemment contre le mur, laissant entrer Mae, les yeux rouges et l'air au bord de la crise de nerf. Si la situation n'aurait pas été la même, Severus aurait pu rire du comportement oh combien gryffondorien de la petite. Il comprenait mieux la longue hésitation du Choixpeau le jour de la répartition.  
-« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit directement ?! Vous le saviez depuis des jours et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Vous ne voulez pas de moi, c'est ça ? Vous ne voulez pas d'une enfant mal éduquée, qui se bat, qui entre par effraction dans le bureau de la Directrice, et qui peut produire des bagues magiques incontrôlables ! Je ne suis pas digne de vous c'est cela ? Pas assez Serpentard, pas assez ambitieuse, pas assez fière…Vous auriez voulu me voir mourir ce jour là n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mae Eileen Snape… » Murmura l'homme déstabilisé par ces paroles plus fausses les unes que les autres. Comment pouvait-elle penser des choses pareilles ? Ne voyait-elle pas que c'était lui qui ne la méritait pas et non l'inverse.  
Entendre son nom complet fit à Mae l'effet d'une douche froide. Il lui donnait son nom. Il l'acceptait ?  
-« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.  
-Tu venais de trouver une famille auprès des Potter, tu semblais heureuse…je ne sais pas ce qu'être un bon père veut dire. Je suis aigri, solitaire et hargneux. J'ai toujours vécu seul avec mes potions. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un enfant. Je ne sais pas comment te rendre heureuse après ce que tu as vécu, j'ai peur de te faire plus de mal que de bien, de te détruire et de t'emmener avec moi dans les ténèbres…Tu ne mérites pas un père comme moi Mae. Je suis un ancien Mangemort, marqué à vie par ses actes…  
-Ce n'est pas la description que m'a faite Harry de vous. Vous avez été un Mangemort, certes, mais vous êtes le seul à avoir trompé Voldemort sous ses yeux, vous avez été le seul à risquer votre vie pendant des mois en continuant de le rejoindre, vous avez tout sacrifié pour voir sa fin…Et de toute façon, je me fiche de votre passé. Mon plus grand rêve a toujours été d'avoir des parents. Vous vous dîtes indigne de moi, mais avez-vous réfléchi deux secondes à ce que pourrait impliquer d'avoir ma garde ? J'ai l'habitude de me battre, de contourner les règles, de m'opposer à toute sorte d'autorité. Moi aussi je suis brisée d'une certaine façon, et nul ne sait si je ne vais pas devenir méchante avec le temps. Même le Ministre a peur de moi. Vous êtes brave, d'une intelligence rare, l'un des plus grand potionniste de son temps. Vous êtes un héros de guerre…Vous êtes admirable, et si vous m'acceptez c'est avec un immense honneur que j'accepterais d'être votre fille. »

L'homme sourit légèrement, touché par les mots de Mae, qui lui rappelaient ceux que la mère de celle-ci lui avait de nombreuses fois répétées.

 _-« Tu es un héros Sev', un héros inconnu, un héros de l'ombre, mais un héros tout de même.  
-J'ai enfin trouvé la raison qui te fait rester avec moi alors ?  
-Ca, et la façon dont tu me fais l'amour… Répondit-elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois me trouver flatté, ou blessé dans mon orgueil, car tu oublies totalement mon intelligence…  
-Quelle modestie, Monsieur Snape !  
-Alors… ?  
-Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse une liste des tes compétences qui m'impressionnent ?  
-Je pourrais te récompenser pour cela. Répondit-il, séducteur.  
-Alors…sache que tu es certainement le meilleur potionniste du monde magique aujourd'hui, que tu as une culture qui dépasse tout mes espoirs, et que tu possèdes un courage hors du commun…  
-Du courage ? Ne serais-ce pas une insulte au Serpentard que je suis ! » S'exclama-t-il, offusqué en basculant sur elle. La suite de la conversation se poursuivie sous les draps, les mots ne suffisant plus pour expliquer ce qu'ils pensaient l'un de l'autre._

Devant le silence de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Mae s'inquiéta. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle voulu l'interpeller, mais elle ne savait dorénavant plus comment elle devait l'appeler. Elle s'approcha alors timidement, se plaça devant lui et planta son regard dans celui, plus sombre, de son géniteur. Celui-ci vit peu à peu les yeux d'ambres de celle qui avait été son amante disparaître de son imagination pour laisser place à ceux de sa fille, pleins de larmes. Il s'accroupit alors face à elle.  
-« Tu es ma fille Mae, et j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs de père ces onze dernières années. Mais si tu me pardonnes pour cela, sache que je t'accueille avec joie.  
-Qu'allons-nous faire pour…ma maman ? Osa Mae, qui craignait la réaction de Severus.  
Celui-ci ne broncha pas, il s'attendait à cette question.  
-Tu iras la voir autant de fois que tu en as envie, et j'ai repris mes recherches sur les potions pouvant aider à retrouver la mémoire, nous allons faire le maximum, mais il faut que tu saches que mes chances de succès sont très limitées.  
-Et toi ?  
Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.  
-Tu ne viendras pas la voir ? Tu n'aimes pas Hermione ?  
Cette question ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. S'il aimait Hermione ? Il n'arrivait déjà pas à mettre de mots sur leur relation onze ans auparavant, alors maintenant…  
-J'aimerais vraiment que ta maman retrouve la mémoire Mae mais…  
-Alors tu dois venir la voir avec moi ! Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de toi pour retrouver la mémoire ! »

Les difficultés de la paternité commençait déjà, songea l'homme. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à sa fille que sa relation avec Hermione n'avait jamais été semblable à celle qui liait Harry et Ginny par exemple. Mae avait beau être intelligente, elle ne comprendrait pas, ou poserait un tas de questions plus gênantes encore que celle qui lui donnait déjà du fil à retordre. Il décida d'acquiescer silencieusement, maudissant sa faiblesse.  
Maintenant, il allait falloir expliquer à Mae qu'elle était en danger, et que pour la protéger, il allait devoir tout révéler au grand jour.

Après ce qu'il pensait être une centaine de questions de sa fille, Severus arriva enfin au bout de ses révélations.  
-« Le Ministre va-t-il essayer de me tuer ?  
-Non. Il n'en a ni les moyens, ni le courage. Tu es entourée de sorciers bien plus puissants que Kingsley Mae. Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal, et Harry et McGonagall sont du même avis, alors n'ai pas peur de lui.  
-Je peux venir dans vos bras… » Murmura alors l'enfant, manifestement bouleversée par tout ce que son père lui avait avoué. Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer, mais se dit que ce serais peut-être une première étape vers le lien qui l'unissait à cette enfant. A peine eut-il ouvert timidement les bras que Mae se jeta contre lui, en pleurs. L'homme l'enlaça maladroitement, sonné. La petite fille sanglota longuement, épuisée par la longue conversation et les révélations de la journée. Lorsque Severus sentit sa respiration se calmer, il desserra son étreinte pour découvrir qu'elle s'était endormie. Une vague d'émotion le traversa, et il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller.

C'est dans cette position que Minerva les découvrit, une petite heure plus tard, alors qu'elle venait prendre des nouvelles de Severus. Le regard noir que lui offrit ce dernier la dissuada de rire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son presque fils et la petite fille blottit dans ses bras avec un air attendri.  
-« Comment a-t-elle prit la nouvelle ?  
-Mieux que je ne l'espérais, et épargnais moi vos leçons de morales s'il vous plaît. Elle est inquiète par rapport à ce que le Ministre va faire, elle a peur qu'il trouve une autre façon d'écarter le danger qu'elle représente à ses yeux, et elle n'a pas tord. Kingsley est déterminé et ne va pas apprécier notre démarche. Il va chercher à atteindre Mae d'une façon ou d'une autre, et nous devons nous y préparer au mieux.  
-Ici, elle ne craint rien, vous le savez Severus.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas tout. Elle veut que nous allions voir Hermione ensemble.  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
-Le problème ? Les chances qu'Hermione retrouve la mémoire sont infimes, et j'ai peur que cela fragilise Mae plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et elle va se sentir responsable de l'état de sa mère. Elle est très intelligente et sais que sa mère est allé se battre après lui avoir donné la vie. Mae va avoir besoin d'un coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passé, et je crains qu'elle ne s'auto désigne.  
-Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu lui expliques qu'elle n'est pas responsable.  
-Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réconforter des petites filles Minerva…  
-Ah oui ? Alors expliques moi ce que fait ta fille, endormie dans tes bras, avec des traces de larmes encore visibles le long de ses joues ? Tu en es plus que capable Severus, et tu vas le faire, car tu aimes Mae, quoi que tu dises, et que tu vas faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour qu'elle aille bien.  
-J'ai repris mes recherches sur l'amnésie…  
-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Nous savons tout deux que les chances d'avoir des résultats positifs sur Hermione sont quasiment inexistant. Bien que Mae rêve d'une mère autant que d'un père, elle a besoin de toi.  
-Hermione saurait s'occuper de Mae bien mieux que moi ! Elle est douce, patiente, aimante, et le sera certainement plus avec notre fille qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.  
-Non. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfermer dans tes potions au détriment de ta fille, et si jamais Hermione revient à nous, vous vous occuperez de Mae à deux, car elle a besoin de ses deux parents. » Répondit la Directrice, intraitable.

L'homme baissa les yeux, vaincu. Il détestait que la vieille femme le perce à jour aussi facilement, mais il était trop transparent pour elle.  
-« Je vais voir Monsieur Lovegood demain. La Gazette s'emparera d'une façon ou d'une autre des informations que je vais transmettre, mais si je peux faire en sorte de leur compliquer la tâche, je ne m'en priverais pas. Déclara Severus pour changer de sujet.  
-Bien. Et que comptes-tu lui dire exactement ?  
-Tu le sauras si tu lis le prochain numéro du Chicaneur, Minerva. Ne t'en fais pas, il y a des chances qu'il soit en vente partout en quelques heures seulement. Toujours est-il que le problème n'est pas totalement réglé. Où dois-je emmener Mae ?  
-Pour l'instant, il me semble qu'elle est très bien là où elle est. Et après, ce sera à elle de décider si elle veut vivre en partie avec toi, pendant les vacances par exemple, ou si elle préfère aller chez les Potter…Une nouvelle vie commence pour vous deux Severus, et vous allez avoir besoin de temps pour trouver vos repères, mais je suis persuadée que vous vous en sortirez bien. Je vais de ce pas rassurer Monsieur Potter. Bonne journée Severus ! »

L'homme ne répondit pas, absorbé par le visage paisible de sa fille qui dormait toujours, ou du moins tentait de le faire croire. Sa respiration moins profonde l'avait trahie.  
-« Je sais que tu ne dors pas Mae…  
-J'aurais le droit de venir te voir pendant les vacances ?  
-Je…oui…si tu le souhaites, mais les Potter…  
-Super ! S'exclama la petite fille, alors que Severus tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions après ce tutoiement inattendu.  
-Et quand est ce que nous allons voir Maman ?  
L'homme manqua de s'étouffer à nouveau, et chercha ses mots.  
-Mae…Pour le moment nous devons nous occuper de faire en sorte que le Ministre comprenne bien qu'il a l'interdiction formelle de t'approcher. Et je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure que cela passait par une révélation publique de nos liens de parenté…  
-Il suffit de le dire aux gens !  
-Oui…mais par l'intermédiaire d'un journal, ce qui veut dire que je dois aller chez Monsieur Lovegood…  
-Il a un drôle de nom !  
-…afin de tout lui expliquer et…  
-On pourra aller voir Maman après dans ce cas !  
-Mae ! Peux-tu me laisser finir s'il-te-plait. Je ne peux pas venir voir Hermione avec toi pour le moment, mais je demanderais à Minerva une autorisation pour que tu y ailles avec Harry ou Ginny, d'accord ? »  
Mae baissa la tête, déçue. Elle s'imaginait déjà vivre avec ses deux parents, et elle était persuadée qu'Hermione pourrait retrouver la mémoire grâce à leur présence à tous les deux. De plus, son père avait l'air fâché.

L'homme en question se maudissait intérieurement. Il avait blessé la fillette, il le sentait, mais il ignorait comment expliquer les choses de la vie à une enfant de son âge, et la situation était loin d'être simple. Il s'accroupit face à elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
-« Mae… Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'être un bon père veut dire, et je vais apprendre, mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une priorité, celle de te protéger. Après ça, je te promets de tout faire pour que ta mère retrouve la mémoire, j'ai même déjà repris mes recherches en potions. Mais il nous faudra du temps, d'accord ? Et beaucoup de patience. »  
La petite hocha de la tête en esquissant un sourire. Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard humide de larmes retenues parlait pour elle. Ses yeux disaient qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle attendrait, et qu'elle était profondément émue par les paroles du Maître des Potions.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Eileen1976 :** éh oui je suis désolé pour la fin du précédent chapitre, surtout que la suite s'est fait attendre, mais finalement la voici ! Merci pour ta review !


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour et bonne année 2019 à tous ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour les trois derniers dimanches qui ont mystérieusement disparus de mon emploi du temps et qui excusent mon absence de publication. Trêve de plaisanterie, je vous avais dit qu'avec mes partiels j'aurais du mal à écrire, et c'est ce qui s'est passé, et j'en suis la première déçue et désolée. Pour ce qui est de dimanche dernier, je n'ai pas réussi à associer l'écriture avec ma récupération des longues heures de sommeil qu'il me manquait et avec le petit boulot. J'espère éviter au maximum ces absences de ma part, et réussir à publier chaque semaine.  
En tout cas merci pour vos reviews toujours très encourageante et enrichissantes !  
Je vous laisse tranquille, et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !_

 _Merci tout de même à_ _ **à**_ **Lucie34, Lolo66, Fantomette34, Gilgalad Switblade,Kyara, Holkp, , Eileen1976** _et_ **Jade** _qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs reviews sur cette publication._

-« Comment vit-elle ce nouveau statut ? Demanda Harry à la Directrice.

-Elle tient le coup. Heureusement qu'elle est à Serpentard. Là-bas, les élèves craignent Severus mais ont énormément de respect pour lui, car il a toujours été présent pour eux, à sa façon certes…

-Et les autres ?

-Elle est ignorée, rejetée, principalement par les Gryffondor qui tentent par tous les moyens de l'éloigner de Teddy. Heureusement que celui-ci sait réfléchir par lui-même. Il en est de même pour Amy, une petite fille de Serdaigle qui s'entend bien avec Mae. Elle n'est pas seule Harry.

-Bien. Les Gryffondors ont toujours besoin de temps pour faire la part des choses. Je parle en connaissance de cause, Ron et moi-même avons fait de nombreuses erreurs à cause de ce type de comportement. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione en revanche. Il semblerait qu'elle ait toujours eu les qualités de toutes les maisons sans avoir les défauts d'aucune d'entre elles. Et sinon, qu'en est-il de Kingsley ?

-Il vient nous rendre visite ce soir, mais ne nous a rien dit. Il n'est plus en position de force et il le sait. J'espère juste qu'il comprendra enfin qu'il avait tord de vouloir nuire à Mae, et qu'elle ne représente aucun danger à ce jour. »  
Le jeune homme acquiesça sombrement. 

Mae se trouvait seule auprès de Lac, lieu des révélations qui avaient changé sa vie. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la situation serait si compliquée. Un groupe de Gryffondor avaient encore tenté de l'attaquer dans les couloirs, un quart d'heure auparavant.

-« Tu essayes de nous infiltrer, par l'intermédiaire de Teddy, mais nous ne laisserons jamais triompher les Serpentard ! Retourne de l'enfer d'où tu sors, toi et ton Mangemort de père ! Teddy finira par te tourner le dos, nous nous le sommes jurés ! Tu vas te retrouver seule, n'en doute pas ! »

Elle n'avait pas répondu, et avait continué sa route. Elle essayait de ne pas les écouter, de ne prendre en compte leurs paroles blessantes…

-« Mae ?

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de venir prendre de nouvelles de mes deux jeunes sorciers préférés ?  
-C'est juste que…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir alors que tu étais déjà là la semaine dernière.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire. Mais d'abord comment vas-tu ? Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas facile de passer du statut de première année banale de Serpentard à celui de fille du sombre Maître des Potions.

-Il n'est pas sombre, il est juste un peu solitaire. Et il a été très gentil avec moi tu sais.  
Harry tilta au mot gentil, mais ne dit rien. Mae prenait la défense de son père biologique, et il l'acceptait. Après tout il aurait du s'y attendre.

-D'accord. Et comment cela se passe-t-il avec les autres élèves ?

-Les Serpentards sont un peu impressionnés, mais continuent de me parler pour la plupart, les Serdaigles ne disent rien, les Poufsouffles ont l'air terrorisé dès qu'ils me voient. Heureusement que Teddy, Amy et Adam continuent de me parler comme si rien n'avait changé.

-Et les Gryffondors Mae ?

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, sans succès. Elle baissa la tête, tentant de se soustraire au regard d'Harry, et ravala le sanglot qui bloquait sa gorge.

-Mae… Murmura l'ancien Gryffondor. Je sais comment peuvent réagir les élèves de mon ancienne maison, et dans ce type de situation, je sais que nous faisons rarement les bons choix. Tu ne dois pas te retenir, pas avec moi.

-Ils sont méchants. Ils m'attaquent sans cesse, avec des coups, des sorts et des mots. Ils ne me lâchent jamais. Ils disent qu'ils vont m'éloigner de Teddy par tous les moyens, que je devrais retourner de l'obscurité d'où je viens avec mon Mangemort de père. Ils ne me laissent jamais m'expliquer et tentent de monter un maximum d'élèves contre moi. Ils ont même demandé à William de me sortir de l'équipe de Quidditch en disant que les autres attrapeurs allaient craindre les réactions de mon père s'ils ne me laissaient pas gagner… Je n'en peux plus Harry. J'ai beau essayer de les éviter, je ne suis pas invisible, et eux ne m'oublient pas.

-Est-ce que tu en as parlé à un professeur, que ce soit McGonagall ou…ton père ?

-Non. Et je ne le ferais pas. Cela ferait empirer les choses. Non, je vais attendre que tout ça se tasse, qu'un nouveau scandale éclate pour attirer leur attention ailleurs. Dis Harry, comment as-tu fais quand les autres ont pu te tourner le dos ? Comment as-tu fais pour faire face quand on ne te croyait pas ? Comment est ce qu'on avance quand on est seul ?

Le jeune homme soupira, se remémorant ses années à Poudlard. Oui, il avait été rejeté, et parfois par son meilleur ami. Il repensa au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au début duquel Ron lui avait complètement tourné le dos, à l'année qui avait suivit, où il s'était senti plus seul et incompris que jamais, à ses colères froides et destructrices, ses pensées sombres qui l'avaient rongé peu à peu. Puis un regard s'imposa à lui. De grands yeux whisky, un sourire espiègle, une résignation aussi.

 _Je ne suis pas une chouette !_

-Tu sais Mae, l'important et de trouver quelques personnes qui, quoi qu'il se passe, te soutiendra. Ron était un pur Gryffondor, courageux, fidèle, mais terriblement buté. Il lui fallait souvent du temps pour accepter une vérité qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Mais je n'avais pas que Ron. J'avais Hermione, ta mère. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne m'a jamais, absolument jamais, laissé seul. Même lorsque Ron s'éloignait de moi, elle restait, peu importe la souffrance que ça lui causait. Je t'ai raconté la quête des Horcruxes n'est-ce pas ? Ron nous a quitté quelques temps, à cause des ondes mauvaises que dégageait ces pièces de magies noires, et car il s'inquiétait trop pour sa famille. Hermione est restée. Elle avait tout sacrifié pour me suivre. Elle n'avait plus d'attache, elle avait mis ses parents en sécurité, sachant que par cela elle les perdrait à jamais. Tu vois Mae, ce qui est important, ce n'est pas d'avoir beaucoup d'amis. C'est d'en avoir un, ou deux, qui quoi qu'il se passe, seront avec toi. Peut-être que presque toute l'école te tourne le dos, mais tu as Teddy, et Amy, la petite fille dont tu m'avais parlé. Et de toutes façon, quoi qu'il se passe, les choses finissent toujours par se tasser à Poudlard, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

Mae avait fermé les yeux. Elle aussi repassait en boucle le visage de sa mère dans ses pensées. Elle avait été une personne admirable, et elle ferait en sorte qu'elle revienne parmi eux par tous les moyens possibles.

-Merci Harry. » Soupira Mae en se blottissant dans les bras de ce dernier.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que Severus tournait en rond dans ce couloir bien trop blanc à son goût. Il avait tout d'abord rendu visite aux Longdubat, pour se donner bonne conscience, et surtout pour gagner du temps. Il avait pourtant rapidement quitté leurs chambres, leurs regards lointains le faisant ressortir ce bon vieux sentiment de culpabilité. Depuis il distribuait des regards sombres aux médicomages qui osaient lui demander s'il cherchait une chambre ou un patient. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait la chambre qui le préoccupait. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne le voit entrer, au cas où il ressorte précipitamment, il ouvrit finalement la porte qui le mènerait à la personne qui lui manquait aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite à cette heure, Severus n'eut qu'une seule envie.

 _Hermione je t'en pris, tout ça a assez duré, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ce n'est plus seulement moi, mais notre fille, Mae. Je sais tout maintenant, mais je ne lui suffirais jamais. Elle a besoin d'une mère, elle a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Hermione s'il te plaît reviens. Je m'en fiche si tu ne veux pas de moi, mais ne la laisse pas. Elle te ressemble tellement tu sais. Elle est intelligente, fidèle, curieuse, brillante... Laisse moi te prendre dans mes bras, comme avant, te faire l'amour comme si onze ans n'avaient pas passé depuis nos adieux. Hermione…_

-« Professeur ? C'est…un plaisir de vous voir ! Cela faisait longtemps. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

 _Je veux t'embrasser comme j'aurais voulu le faire avant de livrer cette horrible bataille qui t'a enlevé à ta fille, au monde sorcier…à moi._

-Je…hum…Miss Granger, je suis là car… J'ai repris mes recherches à propos de votre cas. Je suis persuadé qu'il est possible de vous rendre la mémoire, c'est sur.

 _Dis moi que tu te souviens je t'en pris. Ma voix, tu me disais que ma voix te faisait trembler de peur, puis, bien plus tard, de désir. Tu ne peux pas avoir tout oublié Hermione, ce n'est pas possible. Mes yeux. Mae a les même, sauf que les siens sont mille fois plus beau, ils ont la forme des tiens. Elle est parfaite tu sais, elle te ressemble tellement, elle n'a pas mon nez, je te rassure, mais tu devais déjà l'avoir remarqué. Hermione…_

-Monsieur…cessez de vous torturer avec ça. Vous n'y pouvez rien, personne n'y peut rien d'ailleurs. J'ai perdu la mémoire il y a plus de onze ans, elle ne reviendra jamais à présent. Ginny m'a toujours dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de très pragmatique, vous ne pouvez pas espérer que tout revienne comme avant. Vous avez déjà consacré bien assez de votre temps pour moi, je ne le mérite pas.

 _Tu le mérites mille fois Hermione…tu ne me feras pas abandonner. Pense à Mae, à son regard sombre mais si expressif, à sa vivacité, à l'amour qu'elle te porte déjà…Hermione…_

-Laissez-moi au moins vous poser quelques questions. »

-« Eileen…tu sais, en ce moment, j'aimerais juste être comme toi. Je n'aurais qu'à déployer mes ailes et à m'enfuir loin de tout ça. J'irais au-delà de l'océan, là ou personne ne connaîtrait le nom de Snape. Mae Eileen Snape. Ca ne sonne pas si mal pourtant, et je n'ai pas honte de porter ce nom, bien au contraire, mais c'est tellement dur de se sentir détesté par tant de monde à la fois quand on a rien fait pour. Ma mère s'appelait Hermione Granger. C'était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, mais ça ne t'en fais pas, ils l'ont tous oublié. C'est tellement plus simple de se moquer, de critiquer et d'haïr plutôt que d'accepter les autres avec leurs origines.

La jeune chouette baissa sa tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu crois que c'est simple hein ?

L'oiseau s'agita en poussant de petits cris, puis pinça gentiment le doigt de Mae.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ? Tu penses que je devrais davantage répliquer c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Après tout, je suis une Serpentard, et une Snape, difficile de faire plus fier. Mais ils sont tellement nombreux ! S'ils décident de réellement m'attaquer, je n'ai aucune chance. Et de toute façon, comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

Eileen s'envola alors, allant presque au plus haut de la volière. Elle se posa à côté d'un hibou grand-duc particulièrement sombre. Celui-ci ne sembla pas ravi qu'une si petite chouette envahisse son territoire, et tenta de l'impressionner en déployant ses immenses ailes. Seulement, la petite chouette ne se laissa pas faire, et s'envola à nouveau pour aller se poser de l'autre côté du grand oiseau. Ce petit manège dura quelques secondes, avant que Mae comprenne que l'oiseau qu'Eileen avait choisit était en réalité celui du professeur Snape.

-Eileen, réfléchit un peu, je vais tout faire empirer si je demande de l'aide à mon père, sans compter qu'il ne me l'offrirait certainement pas.

Mae crut clairement voir Eileen secouer sa tête ronde d'un air désespéré, avant d'aller se poser à distance respectable du grand-duc. Mae manqua d'exploser de rire, quand sa petite chouette pris la même posture que le grand oiseau, puis reprit son sérieux, tentant de comprendre le message que tentait de lui faire comprendre Eileen.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Tu veux que je devienne comme Severus ? Enfin Eileen, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? Non seulement, je n'ai ni son charisme, ni son statut, ni sa puissance magique, et en plus, je ne dispose d'aucun moyen de pression sur les élèves. Tout ça sans compter que les élèves me détesteraient encore plus qu'aujourd'hui si possible.

L'oiseau revint se poser sur son épaule avec un cri rageur.

-On s'en fiche, c'est ça ? Demanda Mae en souriant. Tu as raison après tout, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, tant que j'ai Teddy, Amy et Adam. C'est aussi ce qu'Harry m'a dit. Merci Eileen ! »

Minerva était préoccupée. Kingsley venait de quitter son bureau, et dire qu'il était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Bien sûr, l'objectif principal de la manœuvre avait été atteint : Mae ne serait pas soumise au sortilège d'amnésie, et était, au moins pour le moment, en sécurité.

 _Un jour vous le regretterez, comme Dumbledore a regretté d'avoir donné une chance à Tom Jedusor ! Quand le monde magique verras l'ombre régner à nouveau, je viendrais vous voir Minerva, et si vous osez me demander de vous pardonner, sachez que je ne le ferais pas._

Elle ne comprenait pas la haine que le Ministre avait à l'égard de l'enfant de Severus. Kingsley avait toujours été un homme plutôt rationnel. Quelqu'un devait l'avoir convaincu de s'en prendre à la jeune Snape, et c'était son rôle de découvrir qui. Elle se confierait à Severus plus tard, le pauvre homme avait déjà bien assez de choses à gérer comme cela. D'ailleurs, il était étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu dans son bureau alors qu'il était au courant de l'horaire à laquelle Kingsley avait prévu de venir. Décidément, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le temps de s'ennuyer depuis l'arrivée de Mae au château.

Le Maître des Potions était en réalité dans ses appartements, complètement saoul. Sa rencontre avec Hermione l'avait bien plus éprouvé qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginé. Il se souvenait des premières fois où il s'était rendu à Sainte-Mangouste pour la voir et tenter de comprendre ce qui bloquait si bien sa mémoire. Bien sur, il en avait souffert, mais la situation avait changé. Ils avaient une fille tous les deux, et celle-ci avait terriblement besoin de sa mère puisque son géniteur n'était qu'un pauvre type solitaire et incapable. Ne pas réussir à rendre la mémoire à Hermione signifiait à présent ruiner la vie de celle-ci et de leur fille, et ça, Severus savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 _Alors que fais-tu vautré dans ton éternel fauteuil noir, avec plusieurs grammes de whisky pur feu dans le sang pauvre imbécile. C'est comme ça que tu espères sauver Hermione ? Alors en effet, il y a peu d'espoir._

L'homme jura, et se leva péniblement. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, où il savait qu'il trouverait une potion capable de lui faire retrouver son état normal.

Bien loin de là, Hermione se confiait à une Ginny choquée.

-« Tu es en train de me dire que Severus Snape est réellement venu te voir ?

-C'est la troisième fois que tu me demandes confirmer Ginny, je suis amnésique, pas stupide tu sais ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr, mais Severus Snape… ?

-Oui. Et il n'avait pas l'air bien. Le souvenir que j'ai de lui par rapport à ces visites lorsqu'il faisait des recherches pour moi était celui d'un homme froid, totalement détaché et professionnel. Sans compter le portrait que toi, comme Harry m'avez fait de lui. Et aujourd'hui…il avait l'air presque…fragile.

-Impossible.

-Je t'assure Ginny. Il m'a assuré qu'il allait m'aider, que je retrouverais la mémoire, qu'il en était sûr. Cependant on aurait dit que la seule personne qu'il essayait de persuader était lui-même, et qu'il essayait, sans oser bien sûr, de me demander quelque chose. Je te dis que s'en était perturbant. Après quelques questions, il est finalement parti comme un voleur l'air totalement chamboulé.

-Tu m'étonnes… Murmura la rousse.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis Ginny ?

-Etonnant ! Oui c'est étonnant, mais écoute, il a peut-être eu une idée et avait besoin de quelques précisions pour avancer, je n'en sais rien, tu sais moi, les potions, je n'ai jamais trop compris comment ça se passait, et puis Snape a toujours été étrange, peut-être qu'il a juste craqué et qu'il est devenu fou ? Toujours est-il que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Hermione, tu n'as rien fait de mal d'accord ? Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais le temps file ! Harry va s'inquiéter, je te laisse. Tout va bien Hermione ok ? Je reviens vite ! S'exclama la jeune femme en ramassant ses affaires et en quittant précipitamment la chambre.

-Tout va bien oui. Mis à part que tu me caches quelque chose Ginny Weasley, et qu'avec ou sans mémoire, je découvrirais quoi. »

 _A peine avait-elle passé l'entrée du bureau directorial qu'il l'avait coincé contre la porte, réclamant ses lèvres de façon exigeante, sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose. Rapidement, l'antre du défunt Albus Dumbledore laissa place à l'étonnante chaleur des appartements du Maître des Potions. L'échange était brusque, fort, torride, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre._

 _-« Ta chambre…_

 _-Trop loin. »_

 _Les vêtements s'envolèrent encore une fois alors que les deux corps se redécouvraient, parlant une langue qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Il n'y avait plus deux personnes qui s'aimaient violemment mais une seule âme enfin entière qui criait son soulagement alors que les deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un et rejoignait ensemble cet endroit si loin de la réalité, là où eux seuls existaient. Tout deux gémissaient sans fin, abandonnant pour une fois tous ces faux semblants dans ce monde de fou qui les détruisait chaque jour un peu plus._

 _-« Severus…_

 _Un murmure_

 _-Hermione… »_

 _Un râle de soulagement._

 _Et alors que les flammes de la vieille cheminée éclairaient leurs corps luisant de sueurs, tout deux s'endormirent, se sentant étrangement en sécurité alors que la magie les liait définitivement par un nouvel être, qui bouleverserait le monde magique une fois encore._

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lucie34 :** merci pour ta review ! Les retrouvailles entre Hermione et sa famille ne sont pas encore pour ce chapitre, et ne sont pas encore écrite ! Mais j'espère que le fait d'avoir vu Hermione davantage dans ce chapitre t'aura plu. A bientôt et merci encore !  
 _  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour la compagnie ! Voici le chapitre 14 en avance, pour me rattraper de mon absence de signe de vie de plusieurs semaines ! Il n'y aura donc peut-être pas les réponses aux reviews anonymes un peu plus tardives, mais ne vous gênez pas ! Je répondrais au prochain chapitre et ça reste un plaisir pour moi de vous lire !_

 _Je ne sais pas si je suis censé mettre un disclaimer à chaque chapitre donc je vais en mettre un là tant que j'y pense !_

 _Disclaimer :_ _à mon grand désespoir je n'ai pas écrit la saga Harry Potter, ainsi, tous les personnages issus de cette œuvre ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, les personnages inventés (dont le personnage principal) sortent bien de ma petite tête ! Voilà !_

Severus jura. Elle avait déjà hanté sa journée, elle venait à présent le rejoindre dans son sommeil. Il aurait du savoir que lui rendre visite était une mauvaise idée. A présent, il devenait fou, chaque endroit de ce foutu château lui rappelant ses moments avec elle. Elle était partout. Dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées, dans ses veines. Chaque courant d'air lui rappelait ses soupirs séducteurs, son propre laboratoire lui faisait penser aux potions plus complexes les unes que les autres qu'ils avaient concoctés ensemble, et le fait de voir sa fille chaque jour le faisait culpabiliser plus encore.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède aux avances d'Hermione ?

 _Parce que tu le regrettes ?_

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il vit un mot de la Directrice sur son bureau. Parfait, un Ministre ignorant et en colère lui changerait les idées.

-« Mae !

La petite fille se retourna et vit une chevelure bleue qui trahissait Teddy, un livre sous le bras droit et son sac s'échappant de son épaule gauche. Elle sourit franchement en voyant son ami arriver, manifestement essoufflé.

-Tu vas bien ? Expira-t-il bruyamment.

-Respire Teddy ! Je ne vais pas disparaître, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune garçon sourit à son tour et posa ses affaires avant de se redresser, ses cheveux devenant mauve. Il prit ensuite la parole, l'air indécis.

-Mae…je suis désolé de ce que te font vivre les Gryffondor. Ils n'ont pas mauvais fond et ont du mal à accepter la situation, mais ça viendra j'en suis sûr. En tout cas quand un garçon de troisième année de Poufsouffle m'a dit que les autres essayaient de m'éloigner de toi pour que tu te sentes abandonnées par tous, je suis venu aussitôt. Je ne te laisse pas Mae, et même si le professeur Snape est un peu terrifiant, je suis très content que tu ais retrouvé ton père !

-Oh Teddy ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais peur bien sûr, mais j'espérais que notre amitié serais plus forte que ça, et tu viens de nous le prouver ! J'étais sûre que tu serais un ami loyal !

-J'ai failli aller à Poufsouffle, tu sais, et la loyauté fait partie de leurs plus grandes qualités ! Ma mère était dans cette maison après tout…

Teddy fût coupé par Mae qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle. Le jeune garçon répondit, sentant que son amie, malgré sa façade de joie et de bonne humeur, avait besoin de son soutient en cette période compliquée. En y réfléchissant, elle devait être déchirée entre des milliers de sentiments. Elle avait appris en très peu de temps que son père était le professeur le plus dur de l'école, et que sa mère n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, sans compter que le Ministre de la Magie en avait contre elle, pour une raison encore obscure pour les deux enfants.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi petite sœur. Murmura le jeune Lupin, appelant pour la première fois Mae de cette façon. Cependant, il sentait au plus profond de lui que cela était juste. Ils étaient deux enfants ayant grandis sans leurs parents biologiques, qui s'étaient construit comme ils l'avaient peu, même si Mae n'avait pas pu profiter aussi tôt que lui de l'amour que pouvait offrir une famille d'adoption. Le cœur qu'il sentait battre contre le sien était certes empli d'une puissance magique qui dépassait celle de tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait, mais qui avait besoin d'amour comme tous les autres, quelque chose que lui saurait offrir sans compter.

-Teddy…ça veut dire que tu seras mon grand frère ?

-Oui Mae. Je serais ton grand frère autant que tu le voudras. »

Non loin de là, c'est un Severus loin d'être soulagé qui sortit du bureau de la Directrice. Cet imbécile fini de Kingsley avait ouvertement défié Minerva. Il s'était juré de s'assurer que Mae ne causerait aucun tord au monde magique. Il fallait croire que le poste de Ministre de la Magie, comme celui de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en son temps (la fameuse malédiction étant levée depuis la fin de Voldemort) était maudit : tous ceux occupant ce poste devenaient des cornichons sans cerveau, qui prenaient des décisions stupides et qui étaient incapable de reconnaître leur propre bêtise.  
C'était soit ça, soit quelqu'un manipulait Kingsley, et cette option n'était guère plus réjouissante. Pourtant, Severus était convaincu que c'était la supposition la plus plausible, bien qu'elle fût fort inquiétante.

En effet, l'ancien espion avait souvent fréquenté l'actuel Ministre lors des deux guerres contre Voldemort, et avait connu un homme réfléchi, stratège et minutieux, qui ne se laissait convaincre que quand il avait lui-même étudié les différentes options qui lui étaient proposés. L'homme n'était pas sous influence de « l'Impérium », Severus l'avait lui-même vérifié lors de leur première rencontre à propos de Mae. Ceci était d'autant plus inquiétant. Si quelqu'un arrivait à manipuler Kingsley, alors c'était un individu avec un très grand pouvoir de persuasion, et cela l'inquiétait fortement, pour sa fille tout d'abord, mais également pour le monde sorcier dans son ensemble.  
Severus réfléchit aux éventuels Mangemorts qui avaient disparus dans la nature après la mort de leur maître, et qui n'avaient jamais été retrouvés, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intelligence nécessaire pour un tel coup de force. Non, la personne derrière tout cela, si elle existait, était certes une potentielle partisanes de Voldemort mais pas un Mangemort.  
Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait se consacrer à sa famille, et cela passait par son travail sur les potions pour Hermione. Après tout, il avait un indice qu'il ne possédait pas onze ans auparavant : la jeune femme avait accouché moins de vingt-quatre heures avant les tristes évènements, et entretenaient depuis de longs mois un sort d'illusion assez puissant pour cacher une grossesse. C'était quelque chose qu'il se devait de prendre en compte.

Après avoir longuement parlé avec Teddy, Mae était arrivé à une conclusion qui lui semblait à présent évidente : elle devait demander à Harry de l'accompagner voir Hermione. Elle commença à écrire un semblant de lettre pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui bien qu'intéressant selon elle, était le seul où son activité passerait inaperçue. Elle manqua de se trahir lorsqu'elle soupira bruyamment après avoir froissé son quatrième brouillon, mais le professeur repris son cours sans l'interroger. Elle aurait voulu demander conseil à Teddy, mais celui-ci luttait contre l'endormissement trois rangs derrière elle, et n'avait pas le même cours qu'elle par la suite. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

C'est donc seule qu'elle se rendit au bord du lac en fin d'après-midi, bien couverte car le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Elle savait très bien pourquoi cette lettre la préoccupait tant. Elle ne voulait pas faire passer son père pour un bâtard sans cœur qui refusait de l'accompagner voir Hermione, bien que ce fût certainement davantage son rôle que celui d'Harry. Elle n'en voulait pas à son père, qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas aller très bien ces derniers jours. Les autres élèves ne l'avaient certainement pas remarqué, mais elle si. Son regard était moins mordant, comme s'il était occupé par milles autres choses que les jeunes sorciers qu'il avait à sa charge. Peut-être devrait-elle aller lui parler. Mae secoua la tête.

 _Il est trop tôt pauvre folle. A l'heure qu'il est, il va t'ordonner de retourner à tes activités de petite fille en te claquant la porte au nez._

Elle se focalisa à nouveau sur la fameuse lettre, et s'égara finalement, laissant son esprit imaginer son père et sa mère ensemble, amoureux, et elle entre les deux.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! Il rend visite à Hermione seul, et refuse d'accompagner Mae ? Cet homme est décidément bien compliqué.

-Ginny…La situation en elle-même est extrêmement compliquée. Severus ignorait sa paternité il y a peu, et maintenant, tout ses vieux démons doivent l'envahir de nouveau. Rappelle-toi qu'il a été battu enfant, puis harcelé à Poudlard par les Maraudeurs. Je doute qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé d'être père, et cela doit le terrifier. Et encore, nous ne prenons même pas en compte le fait que Kingsley en veut personnellement à Mae, et nous ignorons les sentiments qui le liaient à Hermione.

-Tu penses que Snape était… _amoureux_ ?

Harry retint un rire nerveux. Amoureux. Le mot collait si peu avec le sombre Maître des Potions. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Son amour pour sa mère, Lily Evans, l'avait fait donner plus de vingt ans de sa vie à la cause de la lumière, sans rien recevoir en retour, mis à part la haine et la souffrance. Alors après tant de douleur, pourquoi pas ? Surtout qu'Hermione était peut-être la seule à pouvoir comprendre par son ouverture d'esprit et sa condition de née-moldus.

-Je ne sais pas Ginny, mais je pense que c'est possible. Après ce qu'Hermione t'a dit et son comportement par rapport à Mae, je pense que c'est envisageable. Souviens-toi, après la guerre, dès qu'il s'est retrouvé sur pied et qu'il a appris la situation, il s'est donné corps et âme pour chercher un remède à Hermione, qu'il se plaisait à appeler Miss je-sais-tout, et qu'il critiquait à la moindre occasion depuis qu'elle était devenue son assistante.

-Il avait juré de vous protéger…

-Il avait juré de me protéger, et il avait plus qu'accompli ce qui lui avait été demandé Ginny. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux, mais en tout cas je suis persuadé qu'il portait de l'affection à Hermione, et qu'il lui en porte encore aujourd'hui. Le comportement qu'elle t'a décrit n'a rien à voir avec le Severus Snape que nous connaissons.

-Tu as raison. » Murmura la rouquine en venant se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Que ce passerait-il si Severus échouait, comme onze ans auparavant ? Quelles seraient les conséquences pour Mae, pour Hermione, et pour lui-même ? Harry avait raison, le pauvre homme avait déjà tellement souffert. Il méritait bien d'être heureux. En réalité, ils formaient une bien étrange famille, ces trois là. Mais c'est ensemble qu'ils réussiraient à surmonter leurs traumatismes respectifs, à condition qu'on les laisse enfin tranquille.

Ma chère Mae,

C'est avec grand plaisir que je t'emmènerais voir ta mère à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis disponible le week-end prochain et le suivant. N'en veut pas à ton père, je pense juste qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour gérer tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Peut-être pourrais-tu lui demander de passer un peu de temps seule avec lui, à concocter des potions par exemple, toi qui étais passionnée par cette matière si mes souvenirs sont bons ? En tout cas ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que les choses vont se tasser et s'arranger.  
Passe le bonjour à Teddy de notre part.  
Ginny et moi t'embrassons très fort.  
Harry.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, c'est une Mae impatiente et fébrile qui se présenta devant la porte de la classe de potions. Porte qui semblait d'un coup bien plus impressionnante que la veille, lorsqu'elle était venue pour un simple cours. Et pour cause, elle avait terriblement peur d'être rejetée. Elle frappa timidement, priant Merlin que son père ne l'entendit pas. Cependant, l'oreille entraînée de l'ancien espion ne manqua pas le bruit, et ordonna à la personne derrière la porte d'entrer, d'une voix froide et grinçante.  
Mae ouvrit la porte doucement, baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard sombre du potionniste, qui en fût intrigué.

 _Que ce passe-t-il ? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose qui demande mon pardon ? Est-elle triste ? Ou blessée ?_

-« Mae ? Demanda-t-il un peu trop précipitamment.

-« Professeur Snape, désolé de vous déranger, je sais que vous êtes très occupé et que vous ne voulez certainement pas avoir à faire à une élève de première année à cette heure ci de la journée, aussi je m'excuse du dérangement…

-Tu te répètes Mae… Soupira l'homme amusé du comportement de sa fille, qui semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose sans oser aller au bout de sa requête.

-C'est juste que…

-Mae. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire disparaître avec un sale sort de mon invention pour m'avoir posé une question. Et laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es loin d'être, à mes yeux, une simple première année de Serpentard. Tu es la bienvenue ici en dehors des heures de cours, et si tu as des questions.

-Alors c'est oui ?

-A quel propos ?

 _Quelle imbécile, je suis tellement stressée que j'en oublie ce que je dis. Je ne lui ai même pas encore demandé que je pense que c'est déjà gagné. Le pauvre homme doit me prendre pour une folle !_

-Je voulais vous demander…si je pouvais venir faire des potions avec vous en dehors des heures de cours, car je trouve que c'est une activité fascinante que vous maîtrisez mieux que personne et qui nous permettrait de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Si Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de déchiffrer les phrases dénuées de sens des élèves paniqués, il n'aurait certainement pas compris un traître mot de ce que sa fille venait de lui dire. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait certainement demandé de sa voix basse et menaçante de répéter, mais il tenait à la santé mentale de Mae. De plus sa requête l'avait étonné. Certes, il avait, dès le premier cours, remarqué que la petite fille serait douée en potion, et que cette matière, toute nouvelle pour elle, semblait la fasciner. Et bien sûr que lorsqu'il avait découvert que cette première année manifestement surdouée dans plusieurs domaines n'était autre que sa propre fille, il avait été fier, une fois la surprise passée. Si son côté Serpentard l'avait emporté sur celui Gryffondor selon le Choixpeau, il était évident que le courage de Godric hérité de sa mère coulait lui aussi dans ses veines. Il connaissait bien peu d'élèves qui auraient osé venir le déranger pour lui demander de concocter des potions avec lui. Même Draco Malefoy en son temps, plutôt doué et ayant eu un statut privilégié de part ses origines, n'aurait jamais osé faire face au sombre Severus Snape. La seule qui avait osé s'était débrouillée pour qu'il soit contraint de l'avoir comme assistante, et le résultat se trouvait devant ses yeux.

-Monsieur… ? Je comprends, je n'aurais pas du vous déranger, je retourne dans la Salle…

-Reste Mae. J'accepte de t'avoir avec moi quelques heures par semaine pour concocter des potions. Il faut néanmoins que tu saches que mon caractère déjà…compliqué, peut-être encore pire si mes recherches actuelles n'avancent pas comme je le souhaite. Il est possible que je devienne méchant, blessant et odieux sans raison, et puisque tu seras la seule personne présente…

-Je m'en fiche Monsieur. Moi aussi je peux être tout cela face à un échec, et comme j'aimerais tenter des potions de cycles supérieurs à celui de première année…

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes seuls Mae. Bien, allons dans le laboratoire. As-tu une idée de la potion par laquelle tu voudrais commencer ?

-Le philtre de paix.

L'homme s'arrêta net. _Le philtre de paix ?_ Cette potion était étudiée en cinquième année, et nombreux étaient les étudiants qui se cassaient les dents dessus. Cette potion était proposée aux B.U.S.E !

-Mae, tu as conscience que le philtre de paix est une potion de cinquième cycle n'est ce pas ? Et laisse-moi te dire que parmi les actuels cornichons de cinquième année, seul cinq arrivent à la concocter de façon passable : trois Serdaigles et deux Serpentards. Je te propose de commencer plutôt par les antidotes de quatrième cycle, elles aussi assez complexes. Si tu parviens à les concocter, alors nous enchaînerons sur le philtre de paix.

Mae acquiesça, déçue de ne pas pouvoir commencer par la potion qui l'intéressait mais curieuse de découvrir les différents types d'antidotes.

-Voici ce que je te propose : tu peux venir dans mon laboratoire le mardi, où nous travaillerons des potions assez complexes, c'est-à-dire des potions de cycle quatre ou cinq, et les jeudis, où nous nous concentrerons sur des potions plus accessibles de cycle deux ou trois, ce qui te fera pratiquer, et qui nous permettra d'avancer plus vite les années suivantes, si un tel arrangement te tente. Tu seras également la bienvenue le week-end, pour faire les potions de ton choix, mais sache que je serais moins disponible car ces jours sont dédiés à mes recherches qui nécessitent toute mon attention.

A peine eut-il fini de parler, que Severus se trouva encombré d'une Mae qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci ! Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du potionniste, qui du retenir le sourire niais qui tentait d'apparaître sur son visage.

-Je t'en pris Mae.

-A demain donc ! Je vais de ce pas à la bibliothèque étudier les antidotes ! »

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, que déjà l'enfant s'était ruée dans le couloir en direction du domaine de Madame Pince. Il s'autorisa finalement un sourire. Il avait rendu sa fille heureuse, au moins pour un instant, et un sentiment inconnu emplissait sa poitrine.

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Hermione Granger pleurait. Elle s'était réveillée suite à un rêve bouleversant. Un mélange indistinct de cris, de sang, de mort avait envahi son esprit. Un chaos total semblait vouloir l'engloutir, mais avant qu'elle ne sombre, un regard étrange s'imposa à elle : un regard d'un bleu aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'hiver.

 _Une petite review me fait toujours un grand plaisir !_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lucie34 :** Merci pour ta review et bonne année à toi aussi ! Quant à ta question, j'ai la réponse, mais je ne te la donnerais pas, autrement c'est du spoil et le spoil ce n'est pas drôle ! Il te faut prendre ton mal en patience !  
Merci encore et à bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 15, tout beau tout chaud, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Ayant repris pas mal d'avance sur l'écriture, je pense publier un nouveau chapitre mercredi, ainsi qu'un autre dimanche bien évidemment !_

 _Merci encore pour votre soutien et à bientôt !_

-« Bonjour Papa !

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé alors que Mae s'élançait dans la salle, un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage. _Papa ?_ Certes il était prêt à se rapprocher de sa fille mais _Papa_?!

-Je… Bonjour Mae. Tu sais, Severus me convient très bien, pas besoin…

-C'est assez impersonnel non ? Minerva McGonagall t'appelle comme ça ! Et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour elle, je doute qu'elle soit ta mère, ta tante ou n'importe quel membre de ta famille ! Tu ne vas pas m'appeler Miss Snape j'espère !

-Mae je préfèrerais que pour le moment tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Saches que c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi et…

-D'accord ! S'exclama l'enfant en se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

L'homme la suivit, sonné. D'où sa fille sortait donc tant d'enthousiasme. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui annoncer que la magie existait. Merlin, Hagrid avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'il l'avait eu à sa charge, si le fait de passer sa soirée avec le Bâtard des Cachots, bien qu'il fût son père, la rendait si heureuse. Lorsqu'il entra finalement dans son laboratoire, il découvrit sa fille totalement émerveillée. Là où beaucoup auraient été négativement étonnés, voire dégoutés, la fillette n'était qu'admiration. Les centaines d'ingrédients qui attendaient patiemment dans leurs bocaux de verre laissaient se profiler mille possibilités. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étincelants de gratitude et de ravissement, Severus sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine, comme la veille.

-Lorsque j'en saurais assez, je pourrais vraiment tous les utiliser ?

-Dès que tu en auras le niveau, oui, bien sûr. Mais il te faudra des années, aussi douée sois-tu.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Mae tremblait. Harry se tenait derrière elle, une boîte de chocolats entre les mains.

-« Vas-y Mae, je suis avec toi, et tu le regretteras terriblement si tu n'entres pas.

-Elle ne va pas me reconnaître.

Ces mots dits d'une voix triste et résignée n'avaient rien d'une question. C'était une simple constatation qui lui brisait visiblement le cœur.

-Mais tu as raison, si je n'y vais pas, je vais le regretter mille fois et me maudire pour ma lâcheté, alors allons-y. »

Harry acquiesça, se disant que Ginny aurait peut-être mieux gérée la situation que lui. Mae semblait d'un coup distante, comme si tout cela ne la préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Ses grands yeux bleus avaient perdus leur étincelle de joie qui les caractérisait habituellement, et ressemblaient à ceux d'une vieille femme. Le jeune homme fixa finalement un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que la petite fille se décidait à pousser la porte.

-« Harry ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Et tu es Mae, c'est bien ça ? Tu étais venue à la fin de l'été avec Ginny, et elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi depuis, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs. Alors, comment s'est passé ta rentrée à Poudlard…

-Hermione…

-Harry, ça va. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucun souvenir de Poudlard, et de comment sont organisés les cours, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas écouter une enfant parler de sa rentrée, qui plus est, dans le monde magique. De plus je t'assure que ça risque d'être mille fois plus intéressant que tout ce que je pourrais vous raconter de ce qu'il se passe ici.

-Pourquoi es-tu obligée de rester ici ? Demanda alors Mae.

-C'est compliqué…Les Médicomages n'ont jamais eu un cas comme le mien et ils ne veulent pas prendre le risque qu'il m'arrive quelque chose si j'étais seule. Ca fait un peu barbare dit comme ça, mais premièrement, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de se comporter en tant que sorcier, sans compter que je suis apparemment célèbre et que surtout, personne ne sait ce qui pourrait arriver vu mon état mental…

-Tu n'es pas une malade mentale Hermione enfin !

-Techniquement si, Harry. Mon cerveau ne réagit pas normalement, et à ce stade là, ce n'est plus qu'un simple traumatisme qui passe avec le temps. Mais parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ! Dis-moi Mae, dans quelles matières te sens-tu à l'aise. »

S'en suivit une longue conversation au cours de laquelle Mae oublia l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et ce pourquoi elle était tout d'abord venu. Cette femme qui lui faisait face était certes, sa mère, mais dans le moment présent, elle était simplement une oreille attentive et une personne à l'écoute et pleine de bons conseils. Son intérêt pour ce que Mae lui disait n'était pas feint et la petite fille aurait voulu que la conversation ne s'arrête jamais. Alors qu'elle lui parlait de potions, une idée germa dans la tête de Mae.

-« Hermione…tu sais, je t'ai dit que plusieurs fois par semaine, j'allais concocter des potions avec le professeur Snape. Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec nous ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as tout oublié, mais Harry et Ginny m'ont dit que tu étais une excellente élève, particulièrement en potion, alors je suis sûre que si dans un premier temps je t'apportais des livres pour que tu te familiarises à nouveau avec les différents ingrédients et leurs propriétés, je pourrais ensuite t'initier à nouveau ! Je maîtrise toutes les potions du premier au troisième cycle et je travaille en ce moment sur le quatrième cycle. Au moins, ça te ferait voir autre chose non ?

-Ce serait un honneur !

-Qu'est ce qui serait un honneur ? Demanda Harry, qui venait de revenir après avoir laissé sa meilleure amie et sa protégée ensemble.

-Mae m'a proposé de venir faire des potions avec elle un jour. Bien sûr il faut que je travail un peu avant, mais elle a dit qu'elle m'apporterait des livres et…

-Ce n'est pas prudent Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'ont dit les Médicomages et…

-Et ça fait onze ans que je suis enfermée ici Harry, je ne vais pas passer ma vie ici. Bien sûr qu'il y a un risque que je réagisse mal, et alors ! De plus, je suis déjà allé à Poudlard, au début de ma thérapie, et rien de négatif n'est arrivé ! Je deviens folle dans cet endroit. Je sais que toi, Ginny, et tout ceux qui m'entourent ne voulez que le meilleur pour moi, mais sincèrement, il est inutile d'avoir de l'espoir pour ma mémoire aujourd'hui, et tu le sais au fond de toi. Alors oui, peut-être que j'irais mal après être allé à Poudlard, mais c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Nous étions téméraires, tous les trois, avec Ron quand nous étions jeunes, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit, alors pourquoi être si méfiant aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne peux pas te perdre encore une fois Hermione.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Mais laisse moi au moins vivre, je t'en prie. Mets-toi à ma place une seconde. Ca fait des années que je reste ici à suivre mes traitements à la virgule près pour vous faire plaisir, car ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus d'espoir, maintenant c'est bon. S'il te plaît Harry.

Le jeune homme soupira, résigné. Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais il avait tellement peur pour elle.

-A une prochaine fois Mae. C'était un plaisir de te revoir. Et surtout reviens quand tu veux, et n'oublie pas les livres de potions ! Je pense que j'aurais besoin de quelques explications pour commencer, car autrement je ne vais rien comprendre ! » Dit Hermione en souriant

Mae ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La nuit suivante, Hermione se réveilla à nouveau. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. D'habitude elle dormait d'une seule traite. Mais là, un sentiment de malaise lui rongeait la poitrine.

 _Tu n'as pas fait le bon choix. Tu n'aurais pas du la laisser. Pas du les laisser. Ils avaient besoin de toi, tous les deux, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui._

La jeune femme secoua la tête, cherchant à faire fuir ces drôles de pensées qui l'assaillaient. Y avait-il des choses qu'on ne lui avait pas dites par rapport à son absence totale de souvenirs. Aurait-elle fait souffrir quelqu'un par inadvertance ? Qui aurait-elle pu _abandonner_?

Les semaines se succédèrent, laissant l'hiver s'installer à Poudlard. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait à présent le vaste parc, et les salles communes étaient souvent pleines d'élèves ne voulant pas affronter le froid au dehors. Mae avait trouvé son rythme. Les Gryffondors l'avaient plus ou moins oubliée, et elle continuait de rendre des visites hebdomadaires à son père pour concocter des potions toujours plus complexes. Il lui avait fallu quelques séances pour qu'elle trouve ses repères et qu'elle s'habitue au regard de Severus, qui la surveillait de près, craignant qu'elle ne se blesse d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mae travaillait toujours sur les différents types d'antidotes, sujet qui, au final, la passionnait. Durant ces longs moments où tout devenait possible, Mae oubliait tout, ses camarades qui l'évitaient encore parfois, la situation compliquée de sa mère, la haine du Ministre…Rien d'autre n'existait que son chaudron bouillonnant de mille et une couleurs, et l'homme mystérieux avec qui elle travaillait. Si elle était fascinée, elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qui pouvait décrire son père dans ces moments. Il semblait être dans un état second : plus de remarque sarcastique, de posture guindée ou de regard impressionnant. Le sombre et méchant Professeur Snape était abandonné à l'entrée du laboratoire, pour laisser place à Severus, meilleur potionniste de son temps, totalement dévoué à son art.  
Parfois, lorsque Mae avait fini sa potion, elle l'observait en silence, totalement admirative par la fluidité et la rapidité de ses gestes, mesurés au millimètre près. Il gérait souvent plusieurs chaudrons à la fois, s'occupant des potions qu'il se devait de faire pour l'infirmerie ainsi que de son propre stock et de ses recherches personnelles. Après quelques heures de travail, il remplissait fioles et bouteilles à une vitesse ahurissante, lançant de temps à autre un « _Evanesco »_ sonore sur ses expériences. La première fois qu'il avait surpris son regard fixateur, la petite fille avait honteusement baissé les yeux, attendant la tempête qui ne manquerait pas de se déchaîner : on ne scrutait pas Severus Snape. Cependant, après quelques secondes de silence, elle releva la tête pour découvrir un mince sourire sur les lèvres fines de son père.

 _Il paraît tellement plus jeune ainsi. Je suis sûre que Maman devait aimer le voir sourire._

-« Tu as le droit de me regarder Mae.

Expliqua alors l'homme concerné.

\- Après tout l'apprentissage des potions commence aussi par des observations. Si tu veux devenir une bonne potionniste, il faut d'abord que tu acquières quelques automatismes, des techniques. Pour cela, il faut bien sûr pratiquer, mais aussi se documenter et s'inspirer d'autres préparateurs. Une fois que tu maîtriseras tout cela, alors il sera temps de mettre au point ta façon de concocter, celle qui t'appartiendras et que toi seule maîtriseras, celle qui ne seras connue et comprise que par Mae Eileen Snape. »

Elle avait acquiescé frénétiquement, incapable de prononcer un mot. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'atteindre le niveau de maîtrise dont il parlait lui prendrait des années, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, même si elle devrait parfois faire face à des impasses. Et puis, les mots du Maître des Potions étaient toujours à prendre au sérieux. S'il disait qu'elle aurait sa propre technique de concoction, alors c'est qu'il l'en croyait capable, avec du travail et de la persévérance, et une telle preuve de confiance était certainement le plus beau cadeau que Severus aurait pu faire à sa fille.

-« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser ce…danger dans la nature ! Il faut faire quelque chose, le comportement des professeurs de Poudlard est inadmissible, et la Directrice ne veut pas entendre raison ! Ils s'en mordront les doigts, mais ce sera trop tard ! Il faut agir, et vite.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur le Ministre. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait urgence. Mae Snape est une menace, mais pas dans l'immédiat. De plus, il serait bien trop risqué de tenter quelque chose maintenant. Minerva McGonagall et Snape doivent être sur leurs gardes, et ils vous soupçonneraient immédiatement si quelque chose venait à arriver à l'enfant. Il faut laisser les choses se tasser. Nous agirons ensuite.

-Tu as raison. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre une explosion de magie incontrôlée ! Elle pourrait tuer ses camarades, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-Elle ne le fera pas, je vous le promets.

-Je l'espère. Tu peux disposer. »

-« Alors, as-tu une idée de ce que représente cette fleur ?

-Je me souviens qu'elle est utilisée dans le philtre du mort-vivant, mais son nom…

-Asphodèle.

Seul le silence répondit à l'affirmation du Maître des Potions qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre où Mae faisait réviser à Hermione les différents ingrédients de base.

-Bonjour Professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en ces lieux. Mais vous êtes le bienvenu. S'exclama Hermione en reprenant contenance.

-Je…Bonjour Sever… Professeur !

-Tu peux m'appeler Severus ici Mae, nous ne sommes pas en cours. Il en va de même pour Miss Granger. Le mot _professeur_ me rappelle bien trop les cornichons auxquels je suis contraint d'enseigner, à mon plus grand désespoir. Mais je n'étais pas venu pour cela. Mae m'a parlé de son souhait de vous voir participer à…nos cours particulier ? Puisque que je n'accepte pas n'importe qui dans mon laboratoire, je viens vérifier vos connaissances, bien que je n'aie que peu de doutes. Vous faisiez partie de mes meilleures élèves de votre temps.

Mae était perdue. Son père était ici. Dans la même chambre que sa mère. Et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il l'appelait _Miss Granger_?! Ça devait être terrible pour lui, et en l'observant plus attentivement, elle remarqua le léger pincement de ses lèvres. La froideur habituelle de son regard avait disparu. Il regardait Hermione avec une sorte de… _tendresse_ au fond de ses yeux noirs.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de la pierre de lune Miss Granger. »

Mae les regardait plus qu'elle ne les écoutait. Elle était en ce moment au plus proche de son rêve le plus cher. Ses parents étaient dans la même pièce, et elle avec, et parlait d'un sujet qui les passionnait tous les trois.

-…comme les yeux de Mae.

-Oui ! S'exclama la fillette, brusquement ramenée à la réalité à l'entente de son prénom.

-Nous parlions des pensées, les fleurs. Severus était surpris que je me souvienne si bien de toutes les propriétés des bleues, et je lui expliquais que le centre de celles-ci me faisait penser aux yeux de ma professeur préférée, à savoir Mae Wilder !

Severus tiqua à l'ancien nom de sa fille. Mais bien sûr, il ne dit rien. Après tout, Hermione n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir qui était réellement, et que les journaux ne lui avaient pas été apportés, pour qu'elle ne soit pas subitement confrontée à la vérité sans pouvoir la comprendre.

-Je…merci ! Mais tu es certainement ma meilleure élève ! Teddy a beaucoup plus de mal que toi ! Heureusement qu'il est passionné par la Botanique, cela lui permet de connaître au moins les ingrédients d'origine végétale !

\- Nous allons devoir partir Miss Granger. Je dois ramener Mae au château. En tout cas, sachez que vous avez passé mon test avec succès. Je m'entretiendrais avec le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste pour savoir quels jours seraient les mieux pour vous emmener à Poudlard, si vous le désirez toujours !

-Plus que tout Severus ! Après tout, la théorie ne fait pas tout ! Il faut aussi de la pratique ! Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Hermione, si vous voulez que je continus à vous appeler par votre prénom.

-Bien…Hermione. C'est maintenant que je vous quitte. Mae, je te laisse récupérer tes affaires et dire au revoir, je t'attends dehors.

La fillette acquiesça, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

-J'espère que tu pourras venir… Je sais qu'Harry n'est pas trop pour. Il m'a un peu fait la leçon pour t'avoir proposé tout ça mais…je pense qu'à ta place, j'aurais aimé voir autre chose, et réapprendre à vivre parmi les sorciers petit à petit. Et puis, on ne sait jamais ce que la magie nous réserve !

-Tu as raison ! Je suis très honorée que le professeur Snape m'accepte dans son laboratoire. De ce qu'on m'a dit du personnage, c'est une marque de confiance incroyable.

-Oui. Murmura Mae, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

-Allez, vas-y ! »

La petite fille l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se ruer au dehors, rejoignant son père qui l'attendait, plus bouleversée que jamais.

L'hiver laissa finalement place au printemps et sa renaissance. Mae avait disputé son deuxième match de Quidditch de la saison, et avait offert la victoire à sa maison face à Poufsouffle, qui menait pourtant jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape le vif d'or. Les quolibets à son égard avaient presque cessé, mais cela ne la préoccupait plus. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas pu les rejoindre pour concocter des potions. Malgré les explications de son père quant à la longueur des démarches pour faire sortir de façon régulière une pensionnaire à temps plein de l'hôpital, Mae désespérait. Elle était persuadée qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais les autorisations nécessaires pour que sa mère les rejoigne.

-« Comment peut-on encore espérer qu'elle retrouve la mémoire si elle ne peut même pas venir ici ! Si elle ne nous voit pas, ensemble, dans un contexte différent de celui de l'hôpital ! Ces Médicomages sont les pires cornichons que je n'ai jamais rencontrés ! Ils ont été incapables de faire quoi que ce soit en onze ans, et ils nous interdissent d'essayer nous même ! Je les hais ! Je les hais !

-Calme-toi Mae. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, les démarches sont longues, et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elles n'aboutiront pas. Il faut être patient, c'est tout.

-Facile à dire. » Avait répondu l'enfant, morose.

Elle leur ressemblait tellement, à lui et à Hermione, avait alors songé Severus. En plus de lui voler ses expressions fétiches, Mae avait des réactions similaires aux siennes ou à celles de sa mère dès que quelque chose se mettait sur son chemin : là, c'était les Médicomages, et elle avait manifestement envie de les faire disparaître un à un. Elle ne le fit pas, mais leur fit découvrir le regard noir des Snape, peut-être plus impressionnant encore dans les yeux d'une petite fille.

Mae entra dans le laboratoire, manifestement à cran. Elle avait manqué de peu d'encastrer un jeune Gryffondor dans un mur suite à des insultes encore une fois injustifiée, et n'en pouvait plus de cette attente infernale. De plus, Harry lui avait dit la veille qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser au fait qu'Hermione puisse venir à Poudlard, que c'était, de toute façon, une mauvaise idée au départ. Elle s'était refusé à répondre, trop en colère pour cela, et surtout, bien trop triste. Les chances que sa mère retrouve un jour la mémoire étaient quasiment inexistante, et on ne la lassait même pas passer plus de quelques heures un samedi sur deux avec elle. C'était tout simplement un scandale ! Elle remarqua l'absence de son père, et décida qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de l'attendre. De toute façon, elle connaissait l'exercice du jour : concocter trois potions de niveaux différents en même temps. Elle installa ses chaudrons, fit l'inventaire des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et se dirigea vers la réserve. Elle en ressortit les bras pleins de bocaux plus étranges les uns que les autres, en râlant. Alors qu'elle commençait à disposer ses pots de telle manière à pouvoir travailler, elle entendit un reniflement, rapidement suivit d'un rire mélodieux.

-« Hermione ?! S'exclama l'enfant après avoir reconnu la jeune femme.

-Oui c'est enfin moi ! Le professeur Snape a tout fait pour me faire sortir de Sainte-Mangouste ! Je t'assure que sans lui j'y serais encore. Les Médicomages n'ont visiblement rien à faire de mon avis, mais tu connais le pouvoir de persuasion de ton professeur ! Bon, je vois que tu allais te lancer, vas-y, montre-moi, et surtout…impressionne moi !

-Alors euh…l'exercice d'aujourd'hui consiste à… »

Severus sourit en voyant la joie remplacer la colère et la rancœur sur le visage de sa fille. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir si triste et abattue ces derniers temps. Les Médicomages avaient pourtant été rapidement formels : ils étaient responsable de Miss Granger, et jugeaient imprudent de la laisser sortir. Il lui avait fallu tout son pouvoir d'intimidation et de persuasion pour les convaincre, ou plutôt les contraindre, à laisser leur belle amnésique quitter sa petite chambre une fois par semaine. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais c'était déjà un progrès non négligeable. Et puis Mae était visiblement ravie, ce qui lui suffisait. Au fond de lui, il espérait également que le fait d'avoir son sujet sous les yeux l'aiderait à trouver la faille à son raisonnement qui l'empêchait d'arriver à une potion correcte en ce qui concernait la mère de sa fille.

Mae ne vit pas le temps passer, et trop tôt à son goût, Harry vînt récupérer Hermione pour la ramener à Sainte-Mangouste.

-« Ne t'en fais pas petite sorcière, je reviendrais vite ! Et tu as toujours le droit de venir me voir ! »

Mae alla embrasser sa mère avant de se diriger vers ses dortoirs. A peine eut-elle le temps de se déshabiller, que des larmes traîtresses trouvèrent un passage et coulèrent librement le long de ses joues. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de voir Hermione arriver, et avait passé un moment merveilleux, mais au fond, elle avait espéré. Un souvenir, un déclic, n'importe quoi. Mais rien.

 _Mae Eileen Snape, tu es stupide ! Toujours à t'emballer et à te faire de faux espoirs à la moindre occasion ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide !_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lucie34 :** Merci encore pour ta review sur le dernier chapitre ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire ! Les réponses à tes questions risquent d'arriver une à une dans les chapitres qui suivent, en attendant, patience…

 **Drou :** Bienvenue nouvelle lectrice (ou lecteur ? je ne crois pas) ! Et un grand merci pour tes multiples reviews sur cette fic ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre autant que les précédents ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 16 à l'heure (hourra) !  
Je sais que j'avais dit mercredi, mais j'ai passé la soirée d'hier à m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un et à enchaîner les coups de fil donc après plusieurs heures de stress intense je me suis écroulée dans mon lit, sans penser à vous ! Mais je suis toujours là !  
Il est un poil plus court que les précédents, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser avec un méchant cliff, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de couper ici (remarque maintenant c'est presque comme un cliff) ! Sachez en tout cas que petit à petit, on s'approche de la fin de cette fic (il va y avoir à mon avis quelque chose comme 5 chapitres maximum encore, même si tant qu'ils ne sont pas écrits, je ne devrais pas me prononcer).  
Après, je pense que j'écrirais une suite, une seconde partie ou quelque chose comme ça, mais peut-être pas dans l'immédiat (déjà il faut que je finisse de remettre mes 10 premiers chapitres en forme, puisqu'avant de recevoir les bons conseils de __**Fantomette34**_ _, que je remercie encore une fois, je faisais un peu n'importe quoi au niveau de la mise en page) !  
D'ailleurs, je pensais avoir réglé le problème de tous mes guillemets inutiles et de mon manque d'espace entre les paragraphes en modifiant les textes directement sur le doc manager, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça n'avait rien changé ! De coup si vous avez des astuces pour que je puisse remédier à ça, je suis preneuse !  
Bref, je vais m'arrêter ici pour les infos, et je vous laisse lire ! _

Severus jura en entendant le bruit mat qui signifiait que quelqu'un toquait à sa porte. Après avoir soupiré encore une fois, il annonça à son visiteur d'entrer. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque le fils de Lupin entra timidement dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu sombre, presque noir, comme…

-« Je vous écoute Monsieur Lupin.

-C'est à propos de Mae, Professeur, je pensais que vous pourriez peut-être faire quelque chose.

Severus bouillait intérieurement. Que ce passait-il pour qu'un Gryffondor ose venir dans son antre de son plein gré. Il fixa le jeune garçon, le priant inconsciemment de continuer.  
Le regard que lui offrit le Maître des Potions rassura Teddy : il tenait à Mae et ferait tout pour l'aider, l'appréhension qui transparaissais dans ses yeux en était la preuve.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mae n'est pas en danger immédiat. C'est juste que depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se renferme de plus en plus sur elle-même. J'ai d'abord pensé à une petite contrariété, elle a un fort caractère après tout, alors je me suis dit que ça passerais. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne parle plus à personne, ni à moi, ni à Amy, ni à aucun Serpentard manifestement. Elle pleure souvent, je le vois dans ses yeux, et je l'ai surprise plusieurs fois près du lac complètement abattue. Je sais qu'elle vous fait confiance, peut-être plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pour cela que je suis venu vous prévenir.

Severus acquiesça lentement, assimilant ce que le jeune Teddy venait de lui dire. Il avait lui aussi remarqué une certaine distance de la part de sa fille durant leurs cours particuliers de potions. Il avait mis ça sur le fait qu'elle voulait se concentrer au mieux, surtout qu'elle aidait Hermione en plus de faire sa ou ses potions. Mais manifestement il s'était trompé. Il devrait parler à Mae, et faire en sorte qu'elle lui accorde toute sa confiance, et qu'elle ose ainsi se confier à lui. Mais pour le moment, il devait préparer son laboratoire pour son arrivée ainsi que celle de sa mère.

Encore une fois, la séance passa bien trop vite pour Mae, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de se détendre pour de bon cette fois ci. Sa potion n'était même pas parfaite. Elle aurait dû être un ton plus foncé. Severus ne dit rien, et elle senti la rage monter. Elle était sur les nerfs, en colère contre tout le monde, mais contre elle en premier lieu. C'était de sa faute si sa mère était dans cet état, sa faute si Harry et Ginny avaient perdus leur meilleure amie, sa faute si son père, bien qu'il le cache au reste du monde, soit triste et perdu face à l'indifférence d'Hermione à son égard. Oh, c'était presque indiscernable, mais là où elle avait grandi, Mae avait été obligée d'analyser le comportement de ses camarades à chaque seconde pour éviter un mauvais coup de leur part. Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le laboratoire, Mae fit usage de toutes ses forces mentales pour ne pas éclater et tout leur balancer au visage, à chacun d'entre eux. Elle se retint, ne voulant pas passer pour une folle aux yeux de ceux qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde, avec Teddy et Ginny.

-« Il faut y aller Hermione.

-Je vous accompagne. S'exclama Mae d'une voix un peu trop forte, qui trahit son état d'agitation extrême à son père, qui pourtant ne l'arrêta pas.

-Repasse par le laboratoire après s'il te plaît. »

Mae acquiesça, avant de se retourner pour suivre les deux anciens Gryffondor.

Les deux adultes et la petite fille se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château dans le silence. Harry sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Non seulement Mae était visiblement très tendue, mais il sentait que quelque chose qui n'allait pas leur plaire aller se passer, c'était son instinct d'Auror qui parlait. A peine eut-il le temps de dire un mot qu'un élève, manifestement de la maison rouge et or, surgissait devant eux.

-« Oh mais qui voilà, c'est la petite chauve-souris, fille de la grande chauve-souris des cachots ! Que fais-tu là, tu cherches une victime à qui sucer le sang, comme ton vampire et Mangemort de père ? »

Alors qu'Harry allait s'interposer, le garnement disparu dans un couloir. Il hésita à se lancer à sa poursuite, mais décida que dans l'instant présent, Mae ne devait pas rester seule. Alors qu'il s'approchait et mettait sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille, celle-ci le repoussa brutalement avant de s'enfuir à son tour, apparemment en direction des cachots. Il la laissa partir, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de son père plus que de lui pour le moment. Il soupira avant de se retourner, faisant face au regard interrogateur mais passablement colérique d'Hermione.

Mae courrait aussi vite que ses sanglots le lui permettait. Elle envoya la porte du laboratoire claquer contre le mur dans un puissant vacarme.

-« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu me détestes ?! Pourquoi tu acceptes de me voir, pas seulement en cours, mais en plus en dehors dans ces temps de préparations ensemble ?! Je t'ai ruiné la vie, je n'apporte que des problèmes partout où je vais, à cause de moi tu souffres plus encore qu'avant, car je te fais vivre et revivre le même cauchemar en boucle ! Tu devrais me haïr pour ce que j'ai fait, au lieu de m'accepter comme ta fille ! Tu…

-Assez Mae…

-Non ! Non, pas assez ! J'en ai marre de ces faux semblants ! Je ne fais que vous blesser les uns après les autres ! Teddy en refusant de me confier à lui, Harry en le repoussant, toi depuis mon apparition dans cette école, et tout ça va continuer ! Je ne sais faire que ça ! Je fais ça depuis ma naissance ! Le Ministre a raison après tout, les gens comme moi, dangereux et imprévisibles devraient disparaître de…

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille Mae Eileen Snape…

-Si tu crois que m'appeler par mon nom complet…

-Silence !

La voix de Severus avait résonné dans toute la pièce. Il s'attendait à cette confrontation un jour où l'autre, celle où Mae lui dirait qu'elle était responsable de l'état d'Hermione, que si elle n'avait jamais existé, la sorcière serait certainement aujourd'hui à la place de cet idiot de Kingsley. Il s'y était préparé, et pourtant, il n'avait pas prévu la violence de sa réaction à lui. Il avait été sur le point de la gifler lorsqu'elle avait prononcé toutes ses inepties. Il s'était retenu à temps, et maintenant, Mae le regardait droit dans les yeux, alors que de lourdes larmes dévalaient ses joues rougies par son accès de colère.

-Tu n'es pour rien dans l'état d'Hermione.

-Si. Seul un imbécile dirait le contraire. Tu sais très bien qu'elle était une sorcière extraordinaire, et qu'elle aurait été capable de se remettre si son corps n'avait pas été épuisé par un accouchement récent ! Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais ! De ce que je sais de la chasse aux Horcruxes, il est impossible d'imaginer qu'elle a tenu le coup sans aucune aide. Elle a dû se gaver de potions durant sa grossesse, et après ma naissance.

-Tu n'es pas responsable Mae. Et si tu refuses d'y croire, alors je le ferais pour deux, jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes à l'évidence.

-J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Elle te manque. Tu aimerais qu'elle se souvienne de toi.

-C'est vrai. Cependant à aucun moment je ne t'ai considéré comme coupable Mae, et ce ne sera jamais le cas.

La petite fille laissa alors tomber toutes ses barrières, et se jeta dans les bras de son père en pleurant, et en murmurant à travers ses larmes des mots sans suite. L'homme la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans ses appartements. Là, il s'assit sur son vieux fauteuil, caressant les cheveux de sa fille dans l'espoir de la calmer. Il lui fallut du temps, et beaucoup de puissance magique pour éviter qu'elle ne ravage son salon avec ses vagues de magie primitive qui lui échappaient sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Je me sens tellement mal vis-à-vis de sa situation. Murmura finalement Mae dans la chemise blanche maculée de larme de son père.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. Je sais ce que tu imagines. Mais c'est faux, et en tout point. Hermione avait conscience des risques, mais dans une guerre comme celle que nous avons vécue, rien n'est prévisible. Chaque seconde peut faire basculer irrémédiablement notre destinée. Tu te penses responsable de l'état de ta mère, mais qu'est ce qui te prouves que tu n'es pas la cause de sa survie ? On ne peut pas évaluer le rôle de l'inconscient Mae, et il est inutile de te torturer plus longtemps avec ces pensées. Tu as le droit d'avoir des passages à vide, comme tout le monde, mais tu n'as pas à porter ça toute seule. D'ailleurs, ton ami Teddy est passé ce matin, pour me dire qu'il se faisait du souci pour toi. Tu vois Mae, ton entourage est là pour toi.

L'enfant acquiesça en se blottissant au plus près du sombre homme. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. C'est à moitié endormie qu'elle laissa échapper ces quelques mots qui bouleversèrent Severus au plus profond de lui-même.

-Tu sais…Il n'y a qu'ici, dans tes bras, où je me sens vraiment bien, à ma place, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Si c'était possible, je passerais ma vie ici… »

Harry se tordait nerveusement les mains. Hermione l'assassinait du regard, exigeant des explications.

-« Fille de la chauve-souris des cachots ? Du Mangemort ? Je suis amnésique Harry, pas stupide ! Mae est la fille du Professeur Snape ? Tu m'as menti depuis le début ?

-Non Hermione, non. Quand j'ai rencontré Mae, je n'avais aucune idée de ses origines. Pour moi, elle était une orpheline d'origine moldus qui avait besoin d'aide, rien de plus ! Je n'ai su qu'après qui elle était, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ! Snape lui-même ignorait qu'il avait une fille…

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui Hermione. Je te mettrais mes souvenirs dans une pensine si tu le souhaites

-Laisse tomber, je te crois, bien que tout cela soit difficile à avaler. Bien. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me dire pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à ce propos alors que tu avais tout à fait conscience du fait que je n'en savais rien ? De Mae ou du Professeur Snape, je le comprends. Elle a dû être bouleversée par la nouvelle, et devait craindre ma réaction après celle des élèves, si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu. Ensuite, le Professeur Snape me parle peu, et encore moins de sa vie privée. Mais toi ?

-La situation est compliquée Mione…

-On peut toujours trouver des solutions. Mais bon, j'imagine que, comme d'habitude, tu craignais ma réaction à cette nouvelle. C'est comme ça, je te pardonne va. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors d'Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras, soulagé.

Teddy était plongé dans un livre de Botanique, occupé par les multiples propriétés des mandragores. Ces plantes étaient vraiment passionnante, bien que particulièrement étrange voire dérangeante. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas une tornade de boucles sombres arriver sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, que déjà Mae le serrait contre elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-«Pardon Teddy, pardon. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été si froide et distante ces derniers temps, et surtout de ne pas m'être confiée à toi, bien que je sache que je peux tout te dire. Merci d'être allé parler au Professeur Snape, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me remette les pendules à l'heure je pense, et il a sût le faire, comme tu l'avais pressenti. Je suis tellement désolé…

-Arrête de t'en faire Mae, l'important c'est que tu sois là, maintenant. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu l'habitude de te confier, et que ce n'est pas un réflexe pour toi, mais ce n'est jamais bon de garder les choses au fond de soi, elles finissent toujours par sortir en explosant, et n'oublie pas que tes explosions son particulièrement spectaculaires ! Finit le petit garçon d'une voix joueuse.

-Je t'assure que je t'aurais jeté un sort si nous n'avions pas été dans la bibliothèque !

-Une prochaine fois peut-être. Sais-tu dans combien de concoction différente peut servir la mandragore. »

Les semaines se succédèrent, la vie reprenant son cours. Hermione avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet des liens de parenté qui unissaient le professeur de potions et Mae, après tout, c'était leur vie, et ils avaient certainement leurs raisons pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé dès le début. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer avec attention à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le laboratoire. Elle voyait l'évolution de leurs comportements, la façon timide qu'ils avaient de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, et leur apprentissage progressif du rôle de père pour l'un et de fille pour l'autre. Ils étaient à ces yeux terriblement attendrissant : deux âmes meurtries qui apprenaient à se découvrir et à se reconstruire ensemble. Quelque part, elle avait parfois eu envie de faire partie de ce monde où seul eux deux existaient. Mais cela n'appartenaient qu'à eux, et elle le respectait.

Hermione était seule dans sa chambre ce jour-là, et n'attendait personne. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut fort surprise d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte dans l'après-midi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle se trouva face à un jeune homme, grand, aux cheveux châtains, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge.

-« Bonjour Hermione Granger.

-Euh…Bonjour, je…enchanté. Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, j'ai des problèmes de mémoire et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais. Je suis un ancien de tes camarades de classe qui venait prendre de tes nouvelles, même si j'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Mais avec la fin de la guerre, il m'a fallu du temps pour passer à autre chose, et j'avais peur que te rendre visite ravive certains souvenirs. C'est stupide, je sais, et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça mais…

-Cessez de vous tracasser, je ne suis pas restée seule, et je conçois parfaitement que les souvenirs de la guerre ne soient pas faciles à supporter, et que l'on cherche par tous les moyens à les oublier. Peut-être que je suis un peu chanceuse d'avoir oublié tout ça.

-Ne dis pas ça. Mais il est évident qu'avoir de l'entourage autour de toi doit te faire du bien. J'ai appris que la jeune Mae Wilder venait te rendre visite elle aussi. D'ailleurs, vient-elle aujourd'hui ? C'est que je ne voudrais pas déranger vos rencontres…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mae ne vient pas aujourd'hui, elle a cours à Poudlard. Elle ne vient que les samedis, et je lui rends visite les mardis.

-Et pourrais-je vous demander vers quelle période de la journée elle vient afin d'être sûr de ne jamais vous incommoder, si vous acceptez que je te rende visite plus souvent ?

-Elle vient en début d'après-midi en général, vers 14h, mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Puis-je vous demander votre prénom, puisque que vous connaissez le mien ?

-Je le garde secret jusqu'à ma prochaine visite qui ne devrais pas tarder ! En attendant, je te dis à bientôt Hermione ! »

Drôle de personnage, songea Hermione alors que l'homme venait de partir. Cependant, elle ne s'interrogea pas plus et prit un livre de potions pour continuer à étudier les propriétés des ingrédients inflammables.

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Lucie34 :** les informations vont arriver bientôt, même s'il faut encore être patiente !  
Merci pour tes reviews régulières et à bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

_Merci encore pour tous vos supers retours sur les derniers chapitres ! On arrive bientôt au cap des 50 reviews et c'est vraiment encourageant ! Alors merci à_ **Lucie34, Lolo66, Fantomette34, Gilgalad Switblade,Kyara, Holkp, , Eileen1976, Jade, Alextis77, Drou, Evanns Bloom, un Guest inconnu** _et_ **Alindorie** _qui ont laissé un souvenir de leur lecture !  
J'ai eu notamment deux suppositions sur l'identité du visiteur d'Hermione, qui s'avère être fausse ! La réponse ici !  
Me revoilà avec ce chapitre 17, qui est riche en informations ! Néanmoins, je dois vous avertir que le __**rating M**_ _est justifié dans ce chapitre, pour_ _ **description de violence et de torture !**_ _Ainsi, je demande à ceux qui craignent ce genre d'écriture, et aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir. Je m'excuse d'avance si ce genre de chapitre ne vous plaît pas, mais c'est comme ça que je souhaite faire avancer cette histoire. Donc je reprécise aux cas où si vous ne lisez pas tous l'en-tête._

 _ **Avertissement :**_ _description de_ _ **violences physiques**_ __ _et_ __ _ **psychologiques**_ __ _dans ce chapitre. Personne sensibles, s'abstenir (je ferais un résumé plus soft au début du prochain chapitre si jamais certaines personnes ont préféré passer ce chapitre, ce que je conçois tout à fait)._

 _Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !_

Mae toqua à la porte de la classe de potions. Elle se préparait à rendre visite à sa mère, et voulait proposer à son père de l'accompagner.

-« Entrez.

-Bonjour Severus. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir voir Hermione avec moi. Harry ne pourra pas rester, il va juste me déposer et c'est Ginny qui viendra me chercher un peu plus tard, donc si tu veux…il n'y aura que nous trois.

-Je suis désolé Mae, mais j'ai du retard dans mes préparations pour l'infirmerie, et dans mes copies à corriger. Il faut que j'avance absolument. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour pouvoir me libérer le week-end prochain, d'accord ?

Ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de l'enfant se refermer.

-Ça me va. Bon, je dois y aller, Harry m'attend. Je pourrais venir faire des potions ce soir ?

-Tu sais que tu n'as plus à me demander pour cela, bien sûr que tu peux, mais ne tente pas des potions que tu n'as jamais concoctées si je ne suis pas là. »

La fillette se dirigea vers la porte, et disparue après lui avoir fait un geste de la main.

Hermione attendait. Mae avait dit qu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui, et elle aurait dû être là depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait eu un empêchement. Après tout, Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait à faire au bureau des Aurors, et qu'il ne pourrait que passer la déposer. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu se libérer à temps au final ? Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer de ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'envahissait. C'est fort, déstabilisant, instinctif, quelque chose qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti auparavant. Ou du mois, pas ces onze dernières années. Elle tournait en rond comme une lionne en cage, attendant un signe, une personne, quelque chose pour la rassurer. Chaque bruit qu'elle entendait la faisait se retourner brusquement, espérant voir la petite fille aux boucles sombres passer la porte de sa chambre. Mais elle ne vînt pas.

Lorsque finalement Ginny entra, Hermione comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Tu viens chercher Mae n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu sûre qu'Harry l'a déposé ici ?

-Je…oui enfin, comme chaque samedi Hermione ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, mais il m'a bien rappelé avant de partir que je devais aller la chercher car il ne pouvait pas s'en charger. Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle tout à coup ! Viens assied toi…

-Non Ginny, je vais bien, ce n'est pas le problème. Va voir Harry s'il te plaît, et assure toi qu'il a bien laissé Mae ici, je vais à Poudlard…

-Attends Hermione, pourquoi ?

-Mae n'est jamais venue aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas pu la louper, c'est une évidence. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le savais ! Maintenant vas-y, et rejoins moi à Poudlard dès que tu peux, je vais voir Severus ! »

A peine Ginny eut-elle le temps de dire un mot, qu'Hermione était sortie de sa chambre et s'était ruée au dehors. Lorsque la jeune rousse arriva devant les portes de Sainte-Mangouste, elle vit Hermione disparaître dans un tourbillon. Elle avait transplané. Ginny hésita quelques secondes, puis décida d'écouter son ami. Elle imagina très fort le bureau de son mari, et disparu à son tour.

Hermione courait dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle était apparue devant les grandes portes du château, et tentait à présent de se diriger vers les cachots. Heureusement, les escaliers semblaient vouloir l'aider, se déplaçant dans le bon sens pour l'amener à bon port. C'est essoufflée qu'elle arriva devant la porte de l'antre du Maître des Potions. Elle entra sans frapper, l'appelant d'une voix urgente.

-« Hermione ?

-Severus, c'est à propos de Mae. Elle a disparu. Elle n'est jamais venue. J'ai attendue Ginny, qui est en ce moment auprès d'Harry pour en savoir plus…

-Hermione calme toi s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'expliques pas clairement la situation. Demanda le plus calmement possible l'homme, alors que son sang semblait se transformer en lave liquide au creux de ses veines.

La jeune femme en face de lui inspira profondément, avant de reprendre la parole, sa voix étant un peu plus posée.

-Mae était censée venir me voir aujourd'hui. C'est Harry qui l'a emmené. Il avait dit qu'il la déposerait pour 14h. Cependant, à cette heure-là, personne n'est venu, pas plus que les suivantes. Lorsque Ginny est arrivée, vers 16h, j'ai compris que mon sentiment était le bon. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Mae, je le sens au plus profond de moi, je me suis déjà sentie comme ça… Murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor alors que des flashs lumineux firent leur apparition dans ses pensées.

 _Je suis désolée mon amour. Maman reviendra, d'accord, je te le promets. C'est une petite séparation, mais ces deux personnes vont s'occuper de toi à merveille le temps que j'aille faire ce que je dois faire. Je t'aime mon amour. Je vais retrouver Papa, et nous vivrons tous les trois ensembles, s'il le veut bien. Je t'en prie ma petite Mae, ne pleure pas. Maman reviendra vite._

 _Les yeux d'un bleu si particulier qui la regardait partir. Sa fille ne pleurait pas, mais toutes ses émotions transparaissaient dans son regard sombre, qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien celui de la seule personne qu'elle avait réellement aimé._

 _-« Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne me laisse pas si tu n'es pas sûre de revenir. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas rester seule. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre…ne part pas… »_

 _La jeune mère s'était retournée une dernière fois, avant de partir vers ce qu'elle pensait être son devoir._

 _Les images changèrent._

 _Les sorts, les cris, les bruits mats des corps qui s'écrasent au sol. La peur, la haine, la mort. L'obscurité semblait déjà régner, alors que le combat faisait rage._

 _Au milieu de cette foule, elle avait eu le temps de l'apercevoir. Il lui avait rendu son regard, avant de retourner à son duel. Elle le vît dévier un sort se dirigeant vers Harry, puis le perdit de vue._

 _Nouveau flash._

 _Elle était à ses côtés, essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie qui tentait de l'emporter de l'autre côté._

 _-« Je t'en supplie Sev, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de tes mains sur mon corps, de ta passion, de ton intelligence. J'ai besoin de tout de toi. Et je ne suis plus la seule. Sev je t'en prie… »_

 _Un dernier souvenir s'imposa à elle._

 _Les sorts fusaient à nouveau. Harry venait de triompher de Voldemort, et la victoire semblait accessible à présent. Elle se battait comme une lionne, libérant ses dernières forces. Pourtant, elle se sentait faiblir. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, si lourdes. Ses gestes se ralentirent, et soudain, elle fût obligée de se laisser aller à terre pour rester consciente. Les deux Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face n'hésitèrent pas. Elle se sentit perdre pied avec la réalité, la douleur envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps épuisé, un voile noir passa devant ses yeux._

 _-« Mae…mon cœur…je suis tellement désolée…je t'aime tellement mon amour…ne m'en veut pas je t'en prie…je t'aime tellement…tellement…Mae… »_

 _Dans un dernier cri de douleur, elle sentit sa magie s'échapper d'elle. A une centaine de kilomètre de là, un nourrisson aux yeux aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'hiver, s'était mis à pleurer, puis s'était rendormie après avoir senti une bulle protectrice l'envelopper délicatement._

Lorsqu'Hermione revint à elle, elle fit face au regard interrogateur de Severus. Il l'avait assise, alors qu'elle avait manqué de s'effondrer devant lui.

-« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'abandonne n'est-ce-pas ? Je l'ai déjà fait il y a presque douze ans maintenant. Je vous ai laissé tous les deux. Mae est ma fille…et la tienne. La nôtre.

Le masque de Severus se fissura d'un coup. Et avant qu'il ne réfléchisse, ses lèvres étaient venues s'écraser contre celles de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il retrouva l'espace de quelques secondes les sensations qui lui avaient tant manquées ces dernières années, puis rompit le baiser à regret, tentant de se reconcentrer sur l'instant présent.

-Oui Mae est notre fille. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu dis l'avoir abandonnée Hermione. Tu es arrivée ici paniquée. Explique-moi.

-Je pense que Mae a été enlevée. Le Ministre a une dent contre elle c'est cela ? Je pense qu'il est passé à l'acte. Un jeune homme est venu me rendre visite il y a deux jours, un ancien camarade de classe, soit disant. Il a pris de mes nouvelles, et m'a parlé de Mae. Il a réussi à me faire dire quand est-ce qu'elle viendrait, sans que je ne me doute de rien. Je pense qu'il lui a fait quelque chose, Severus, je le sens. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai laissé Mae aux Wilder. J'avais le même ressenti.

-T'a-t-il dit son nom ? Son ancienne maison, quelque chose qui pourrait nous éclairer sur son identité ?

-Non rien. C'est pour cela que je le soupçonne à présent. Sev, je sais que tu es Légilimens. Regarde mes souvenirs. Après tout, on peut encore espérer qu'il disait la vérité en se présentant comme un ancien camarde. Si c'est le cas, tu dois l'avoir eu en cours, tu pourrais peut-être le reconnaître.

L'homme acquiesça, et avec un sourire d'encouragement, il prononça distinctement les mots qui l'emmèneraient dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Il ne resta d'une demi-seconde, mais eût le temps de tout voir : la naissance de Mae, le moment où elle lui avait promis qu'elle reviendrait, la Bataille Finale, Hermione à ses côtés, puis la chute. Il avait également vu le visage de celui qui avait soutiré des informations à Hermione.  
Allure fière, cheveux châtains, demi-sourire hautain, yeux bruns.

-Cormac McLaggen. »

Mae avait peur. Elle savait qu'elle devait tenter par tous les moyens possibles de garder son calme, mais l'inquiétude la rongeait. Elle avait été emmenée ici par un inconnu, et la pénombre l'empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit. Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, de même que se chevilles attachées au pied de la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle discernait quelque chose dans cette pièce qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, sans savoir ce que c'était.  
Un jeune homme entra finalement, laissant la lumière entrer.

-« Bonjour Mae Eileen Snape. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, restant sur ses gardes. Soudainement, les liens qui la retenaient disparurent, la laissant libre de ses mouvements. S'assurant de l'état de ses poignets, elle se redressa vers son ravisseur en saisissant sa baguette au passage.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Oh, j'attends beaucoup de choses de toi. Mais tout d'abord, commençons : _Endoloris_!

Mae chuta brusquement au sol, alors que des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc semblaient transpercer son corps. Elle hurla, se contorsionnant, tentant d'échapper à la douleur qui brouillait son regard, sans succès. Après une minute qui lui parut une éternité, le sort s'arrêta, la laissant pantelante au sol. Elle se releva péniblement, puis planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu sembles bien résistante pour une enfant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble j'en suis sûre.

-Je ne ferais rien avec vous ! S'exclama Mae, le souffle court.

-Ah oui ? Peut-être qu'un nouveau sort de torture te fera changer d'avis.

Alors qu'il levait à nouveau sa baguette, dans l'idée de vouloir lui lancer à nouveau l'impardonnable, Mae se concentra de toutes ses forces sur la magie primitive qui faisait partie d'elle. Comme neuf mois auparavant, un bouclier bleu fit son apparition, la protégeant. Cependant, il ne tînt en place que quelques secondes, avant de disparaître, comme aspiré par les murs de la pièce.  
Mae se sentit soudainement épuisée, comme si l'on venait de lui ôter toute son énergie vitale.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné le droit de te défendre. _Endoloris !_

A nouveau elle se tordit au sol. Ses mouvements brusques déchirèrent sa manche et le goût acre du sang empli sa bouche. Il la relâcha un peu plus vite que la première fois.

-Comprends-tu ce qu'il se passe ? Ou te faut-il une nouvelle leçon ?

Mae tenta de se servir de sa baguette cette fois-ci, et conjura un bouclier classique, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Dans le même temps, un sort inconnu l'atteint au bras, lui laissant une longue estafilade ensanglantée.

-La magie classique ne marche pas ici ? Dit-elle à voix haute.

-Pas mal. Mais tu n'y es pas encore.

Un nouveau sort la toucha à la cuisse, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

-Seule la Magie Noire…

-Je savais bien que tu étais intelligente. Comme tes parents d'ailleurs. Au passage, savais tu que le sort que j'utilise actuellement sur toi est une variante d'une des inventions de ce cher Professeur Snape ? Un sort qui déchire les chairs. Il fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vous crois pas !

- _Flamenum devorantis !_

Mae cria, alors que le sort touchait son épaule gauche, laissant une trace sombre qui disparue après quelques secondes d'intense douleur, et à nouveau, elle sentit que sa magie s'échappait d'elle.

-Tu veux me vaincre Mae ? Tu dois utiliser la Magie Noire, autrement tu mourras ici, comme aurait dû mourir ton père dans sa cabane abandonnée.

-Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être comme vous, et d'utiliser votre sale magie…

- _Endoloris ! »_

Bien loin de là, Severus s'apprêtait à partir en direction du Ministère, se jurant de tuer Kingsley si celui-ci avait osé toucher à un des cheveux de sa fille, lorsqu'Harry manqua de faire exploser sa porte en entrant.

-« Potter ! Du nouveau.

-J'ai renvoyé Ginny à Sainte-Mangouste, afin qu'elle demande à l'accueil s'ils ont vu partir Mae. Que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous des pistes ?

-Que savez-vous de Cormac McLaggen ?

-Il a été introduit au Ministère par son père après la guerre. Il a rempli des tâches sans importance auprès de ses supérieurs pendant longtemps, avant de gravir petit à petit quelques échelons. Je sais qu'il a travaillé au Département des Mystère. Cependant, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai plus vu Cormac depuis des mois dans les bâtiments du Ministère. Il a dû le quitter, pour un travail non moins prestigieux puisque son père continue de fanfaronner par rapport aux qualités de son fils, et des capacités de celui-ci à se démarquer dans tous les domaines.

-Ou alors son travail est caché aux yeux du monde. Dit Severus pour lui-même.

-Pourquoi vous posez-vous des questions sur lui Professeur ?

-Il est venu soutirer des informations à Hermione à propos de Mae. Je pense que l'on doit envisager que Monsieur McLaggen travaille pour le Ministre, et qu'il soit passé à l'acte en ce qui concerne ma fille. Où est Kingsley à cette heure de la journée ?

-Certainement dans son bureau.

Severus saisit le bras d'Hermione ainsi que celui d'Harry.

-En tant qu'ancien Directeur, j'ai toujours ce privilège, pour une raison que j'ignore. »

Puis les trois sorciers quittèrent le bureau du potionniste.

Mae gisait au sol, reprenant péniblement son souffle. Elle s'épuisait, sa magie la quittant peu à peu. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et son énergie la quittait par vague, tentant en vain de la protéger contre son tortionnaire. Des marques plus inquiétantes marbraient son corps, lui rappelant l'orphelinat. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une nouvelle vague de douleur en voyant la baguette de l'homme se levait, elle fût soudainement plongée dans ses pires souvenirs. Elle revivait les coups, les privations, le dégout, l'injustice.

-« Je vous hais ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il la relâchait.

-Tu me hais ? Moi ? Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu dois haïr. Je t'offre de nouvelles opportunités, mais tu ne le réalise pas encore. En revanche, parlons un peu de tes parents. Hermione Granger, tout d'abord. Belle et douce Hermione, princesse de Gryffondor, qui t'a abandonnée comme une lâche ! Aucune mère digne n'aurait laissé son enfant de quelques heures à des inconnus pour une guerre qu'elle savait si dangereuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait certainement pas, car elle était une cible de choix, et qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour protéger Harry Potter, à qui revenait la tâche de tuer Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Ta mère ne t'aimait pas. En même temps, elle devait bien savoir qui était ton père. Il l'a certainement violé, comme le Mangemort qu'il a toujours été ! Il me l'a volé ! Elle était à moi ! Pour moi ! Et il me l'a pris ! Elle s'est refusée à moi, alors qu'elle n'était que la pute du bâtard des cachots ! _Endoloris !_

A nouveau la douleur enflamma son corps. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, de faibles gémissements passèrent ses lèvres et elle chuta. Sa cheville craqua, multipliant encore sa souffrance, alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

-Oh mais tu ne m'échapperas pas comme cela, faible créature ! J'ai encore besoin de toi. Vois-tu, j'ai attendu onze ans pour avoir Hermione. Puis j'ai découvert ton existence. Je travaillais au Département des Mystères, et j'ai découvert la prophétie te concernant. Imagine un peu. Je vais t'initier à la Magie Noire, te contrôler, et je serais le nouveau Maître du monde ! Mais tu as plus de valeur encore que ce que j'imaginais, puisque tu étais la fille de celle qu'on m'avait volé ! Une fois que ton esprit sera sous mon emprise, je n'aurais plus qu'à faire chanter ce cher Professeur Snape, pour qu'il me livre ta mère. Quelle jouissance. Ta mère m'aimeras, naturellement ou grâce à quelques sorts, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais j'aurais tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité : Hermione et le pouvoir ! »

Cet homme était fou. Il allait la tuer. Elle ne céderait pas à ses menaces, elle ne ferait pas de Magie Noire, et il l'affaiblirait tellement qu'elle finirait par en mourir. Encore une fois, elle était seule. Ni Severus, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Ginny ne viendraient l'aider. Teddy non plus ne viendrait pas. Elle mourrait seule, dans cette pièce ensorcelée, et personne ne la retrouverait jamais. Ils seraient tristes au début, peut-être un peu, puis ils oublieraient, et elle quitterait leurs souvenirs. Elle sentit son corps être soulevé puis violemment projeté contre un mur. Non ne survivrait pas, songea-t-elle alors que de nouveaux os se brisaient.

 _Désolée de vous laisser ici, mais le chapitre il faut que je coupe ce chapitre, autrement il sera bien plus long que les précédents au vu de ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite.  
J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fan de Cormac ici, qui seraient outrées de l'usage que je fais de ce personnage ! J'ai hésité notamment avec Krum ou Ron, mais je suis finalement restée sur McLaggen !  
J'espère que malgré son côté sombre, ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine (je ne pense pas publier à nouveau mercredi, car le chapitre 18 n'est pas tout à fait fini et je risque de vous laisser sans nouvelles si je n'ai pas assez de marge) !  
A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ce sera toujours bien reçu !_

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Guest :** merci pour ta review, même si je ne sais pas si tu es un ancien(ne) ou un(e) nouveau(elle) lecteur(rice). Le personnage de de fin n'était pas Ron, comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

_On est toujours dimanche ! Ca passe ! Je ne suis pas encore en retard !  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre qui ont été plus nombreuses qu'à l'ordinaire ! Bravi notamment à _**The Mystere** _qui a publié la 50_ _ème_ _review de cette histoire ! Je suis vraiment heureuse car je ne pensais pas en arriver la pour ma première publication !  
On continu dans la foulée du chapitre précédent, donc il a toujours mention de __**violence physique et psychologique sur mineure**_ _! Je demanderais donc aux personnes mineurs et/ou sensible de s'abstenir (résumé au prochain chapitre au cas où, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si vous pensez que c'est utile pour vous) !  
Je vous laisse lire la suite, et j'espère être là dimanche prochain malgré le fait que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, et que j'ai quelques soucis perso qui font partir mon imagination en vacances !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en fin de chapitre !_

-« Qu'avez-vous fait de ma fille, sombre idiot ! Tonna Severus en faisant son entrée dans le bureau du Ministre.

Ce dernier n'eût pas le temps de réagir, que déjà il se trouvait suspendu contre le mur par la poigne du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci fixait sa victime, visiblement ahuri par la situation.

-Ecoutez-moi bien Kingsley. Je vais vous poser la question une fois calmement, ensuite, vous prendrez le risque de m'énerver : où est ma fille ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle.

-Je t'assure Severus que je n'ai pas touché à ta fille, et je n'ai ordonné à personne de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme sombre jura puis murmura en serrant les dents le sort qui lui permit d'entrer dans les souvenirs du Ministre. Cet imbécile ne possédait aucune barrière mentale. Il lui fallut moins de dix secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Contrairement au Ministre, McLaggen avait été formé dans les sciences de la maîtrise de l'esprit, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait manipulé le Ministre, laissant la paranoïa faire son travail. Cependant, si Kingsley s'était fait avoir, Severus avait directement compris que le jeune homme s'était joué de l'ancien Auror, et que ses objectifs étaient bien loin de ceux qu'il prônait.

-Où se trouve McLaggen ? Hurla le Maître des Potions au visage du Ministre, terrorisé et dépassé par la situation.

-Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

-Où peut-il être dans ce cas ? Dépêchez-vous de me répondre où je m'assure que personne ne retrouve jamais votre corps !

-Il possède plusieurs résidences, je vais vous les indiquer.

Severus relâcha sa victime, qui se précipita vers son bureau. Il en sortir une liasse de document, de laquelle il sortit finalement un bout de parchemin.

-Voici ses trois adresses. Sachez qu'il travaille demain, ainsi il a dû rester en Angleterre et ne pas se rendre dans sa propriété en Irlande.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il est allé le plus loin possible afin que ses traces de magies ne soient pas détectables.

-Harry, je vais vous donner mes souvenirs de ce que j'ai découvert dans la mémoire de Kingsley et mes hypothèses quant à la situation. Amenez-le avec vous dans le bureau de Minerva, et demandez-lui de vous prêter la pensine. Visionnez les souvenirs ensemble, et allez vérifier les deux adresses en Angleterre de McLaggen. N'hésitez pas à demander du renfort auprès de vos amis Auror, cet homme est possiblement fou et dangereux. Quant à vous Monsieur le Ministre, je vous conseille de faire ce que je viens de dire, et j'ose espérer que vous vous rendrez compte de votre erreur. Pour ma part, je me rends au domicile irlandais de McLaggen. Hermione, te sens-tu de m'accompagner ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, elle n'abandonnerait plus Mae ni Severus.

-Une dernière chose Harry, demande à Mme Pomfresh de se préparer à éventuellement recevoir des patients, même si nous allons tout faire pour éviter cela. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ce n'était plus le Professeur de Potions qui lui faisait face, mais bien le chef de guerre, meilleur stratège de sa génération, jamais trompé par son instinct. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il adressa un dernier regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie, qui, il l'avait bien compris, se souvenait au moins de sa maternité. Elle acquiesça, comme pour le rassurer. Hermione Granger était de retour, elle était une lionne, prête à tout pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, à commencer par sa fille.  
Harry saisit alors la manche de Kingsley et transplana. Rapidement suivit par Severus et Hermione, qui prirent une toute autre direction.

Mae haletait, sa respiration se bloquant de plus en plus régulièrement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses poumons semblaient se consumer, elle ne comptait plus ses blessures plus vicieuses les unes que les autres, et elle faisait désormais face aux attaques mentales de son ravisseur.

 _Elle t'a abandonné ! Tu n'es rien pour elle ! Tu n'es rien pour personne ! Ton soit disant ami, Teddy Lupin, où est-il en ce moment ? Certainement dans la salle commune de de Gryffondor, à jouer avec ceux qui pendant des semaines t'ont critiqué, rabaissé, attaqué ! Il dit t'aimer, veiller sur toi, vouloir être ton ami pour toujours, mais il n'est jamais là quand tu en as vraiment besoin. Parlons de ton père maintenant. Bien sûr, je comprends comment tu as pu te faire tromper par lui, qui après tout a manipulé la majorité du monde sorcier. Tu penses qu'il t'aime, qu'il tient à toi ? Lui, l'homme qui n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, qui les hait tous plus les uns que les autres ! Si tu avais ouvert les yeux, tu aurais vu qu'il faisait le minimum pour toi : concocter des potions, une activité qu'il fait chaque jour de sa misérable existence, crois-tu réellement que c'est une marque d'acceptation et d'affection ? Non pauvre enfant naïve. C'est comme ses soit disant recherches ! Le meilleur potionniste du monde magique actuel incapable de résoudre quelques problèmes de mémoire après onze ans d'expérience ? Laisse-moi rire._

-« Vous mentez…arrêtez je sais que vous mentez…laissez-moi partir…sortez de ma tête, arrêtez… » Soupira Mae alors que ses forces diminuaient à chaque seconde.

Severus eut le sentiment qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port lorsqu'il vit la vieille demeure, protégée par des tas de sortilèges différents.

-« Te souviens-tu de comment défaire ce type de sort ?

-Je m'occupe de ceux de repousse-moldus, et je te laisse ceux de défense plus poussés, tu es certainement plus qualifié. »

Aussitôt, les deux acolytes se mirent au travail. Seul un troisième observateur aurait pu constater l'aisance avec laquelle ils travaillaient côte à côte. Ils bougeaient l'un après l'autre, en rythme, et l'on aurait pu croire qu'ils effectuaient une sorte de ballet. Seul un imbécile malheureux n'aurait pas remarqué que les deux personnes étaient liées d'une façon qui dépassait tout ce que l'on aurait pu dire. Ils avaient déjà œuvré ensemble, et cela se voyait dans la fluidité de leurs gestes. Aujourd'hui, on ne parlait pas d'une simple potion, mais de la vie de leur enfant, ce qui rendait leur travail plus minutieux encore.

Enfin, dans un dernier grand geste majestueux, Severus fit disparaître le dernier obstacle. Il jeta ensuite un sort de traçage, afin de connaître les derniers sorts utilisés aux alentours. Le résultat le gela au plus profond de lui-même.

-« Si tu vois Mae, prends la avec toi et transplane aussi vite que tu le peux d'accord ? Toutes les barrières ont été levées, tu n'auras aucun souci. Va à Poudlard et emmène là voir Mme Pomfresh, quel que soit son état. Je vous rejoindrais.

-Severus je t'en prie soit prudent. Je ne peux pas vous perdre à nouveau. Je ne peux pas… »

L'homme l'embrassa avec la rage du désespoir puis se rua à l'intérieur, Hermione sur les talons.

-« Tu refuses de coopérer ! C'est la dernière chance que je te laisse, Mae Snape ! Lance un impardonnable ! Tu me remercieras plus tard ! Lance-le !

L'enfant se redressa péniblement avant de chuter lamentablement au sol. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, des points blancs troublaient sa vision, et elle n'entendait plus que le vois de son bourreau tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Pourquoi personne ne vient. Je veux partir d'ici. Je veux me réveiller. Je veux que ça s'arrête. J'ai mal…j'ai tellement mal. Je ne veux pas lui obéir…_

- _Impero !_

Si les autres sorts l'avaient blessé au plus profond d'elle-même, ce n'était rien en comparaison de celui qui venait de la toucher de plein fouet. Elle sentait chaque particule de son corps lutter contre l'esprit envahisseur qui essayait de la soumettre. Ses mouvements incontrôlés se faisaient saccadés, alors que l'homme face à elle lui avait ordonné de se redresser. Son bras gauche se leva, la baguette tendue au bout de la main meurtrie.

-Lance-le maintenant, lance le _Doloris_ contre le mur là-bas, lance-le, maintenant !

Elle se sentit inspirer profondément, et au moment où elle crut prononcer l'incantation, elle tomba au sol, à nouveau inanimée.

McLaggen avait perdu son lien avec la petite fille quand le Maître des Potions avait fait son entrée dans la pièce. La haine à l'état pur brillait dans ses yeux sombres.

D'un seul coup d'œil, Severus avait analysé la situation. Mae était là, au sol, visiblement à bout de force et touchée par plusieurs malédictions plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. L'homme avait aussi perçu la composition de la pièce, les ondes sombres émanant de chaque mur. En face de lui, Cormac McLaggen le fixait, un sourire triomphant et insolent fixé aux lèvres.

Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, les sorts se mirent à fuser. Severus eut rapidement l'avantage sur son adversaire, qui semblait se contenter de se protéger et de riposter légèrement. Lorsqu'il l'envoya au tapis, il comprit son erreur. Mae se tenait face à lui, sa baguette levée, le regard perdu. Un regard en direction du ravisseur lui suffit pour comprendre que celui-ci c'était joué de lui.

-« Mae ! Appela le Maître des Potions, alors que sa voix se brisait.

Ce salaud McLaggen avait bien fait son coup. Il savait que jamais Severus n'attaquerait Mae avec un sort de Magie Noire. Et maintenant sa fille, à nouveau sous l'emprise de l'Impérium, était sur le point de lui lancer le _Doloris_.

-Mae je t'en prie. Baisse ta baguette. Tu peux être plus forte que lui. Tu as les capacités je le sais. Je crois en toi Mae…

Mais le visage de la petite fille resta de marbre. Seuls ses yeux reflétaient le combat qu'elle tentait de mener, à bout de forces. Alors que l'incantation allait passer ses lèvres, Hermione entra finalement dans la pièce et capta le regard de sa fille. Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais elle ne flancherait pas, pas cette fois-ci. Alors que McLaggen semblait obnubilé par Hermione, celle-ci envoya des vagues de magie primitive à Mae, les mêmes que celles qui avaient parcouru son corps alors qu'elle avait perdu connaissance onze ans auparavant, les mêmes que Severus lui avait transmis alors qu'il avait cru mourir. C'était de là que venait la puissance hors du commun de l'enfant. Elle avait reçu toute l'énergie magique de ses parents le lendemain de sa naissance, et les deux sorciers étaient eux-mêmes loin de posséder des pouvoirs ordinaires.

Mae pleurait à nouveau. Ses parents étaient là, face à elle, et semblait vouloir l'aider. Mais comment-être sûr que tout ça n'était pas une nouvelle vision pour la détruire ?

-Je sais qui tu es Mae… Murmura Hermione dans une dernière tentative de faire revenir sa fille à elle.

La baguette sombre tomba au sol, entraînant un cri de rage de McLaggen, qui fut rapidement maîtrisé par le Maître des Potions. Aussitôt, Hermione se rua aux côtés de sa fille qui gisait inanimée au sol.

-Il faut l'emmener voir Pomfresh.

-Transplane avec elle. Je m'occupe de McLaggen et je vous rejoins aussi vite que possible. » Assura Severus en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de celle qui lui était revenu.

La jeune femme acquiesça, des larmes plein les yeux, et prit la petite fille dans ses bras avant de disparaître.

Severus trouva deux Aurors qui venaient d'arriver devant l'habitation de McLaggen. Les deux étant père de famille, ils laissèrent Severus lancer quelques sorts vicieux supplémentaires avant de transplaner en direction du Ministère.

C'est Arthur Weasley qui les accueillit, mis au courant par le Ministre qui semblait enfin avoir mesuré la gravité de ses erreurs. Aussitôt, Severus lui transmis ses souvenirs, limitant comme à son habitude les temps de paroles avec ses interlocuteurs. De plus, Mae et Hermione l'attendaient, avaient besoin de lui, il le savait. Pomfresh avait beau être une des meilleures Médicomage qu'il connaissait, elle n'avait pas ses connaissances en matière de Magie Noire, et il savait que Mae avait été touchée par tous types de malédictions. Alors qu'il se repassait la scène dans ses pensées, il songea à tuer McLaggen sur le champ, mais renonça, se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard. Après s'être assuré que le jeune homme était bien entouré et dans l'incapacité la plus totale de s'évader, Severus transplana enfin vers Poudlard, la boule au ventre.

Poppy désespérait. Non seulement la petite n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais son état semblait même s'aggraver au fur et à mesure qu'elle tentait de la soigner. Ses plaies ne se refermaient pas et s'ouvraient même de plus en plus, les marques sur son corps prenaient des couleurs sombres et inquiétantes et le teint de l'enfant était aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre. Même le Maître des Potions en personne malgré sa peau si claire qui avait fait son surnom de vampire aurait eu l'air foncée en comparaison. A ces côtés, Ginny et Harry pleuraient, tandis qu'Hermione lisait sans relâches des livres sur les sorts sombres, cherchant à déceler ceux qui avaient pu toucher sa fille.

-« Il faut que Severus arrive…Lui seul connaît vraiment bien la Magie Noire ici, et c'est la seule option que nous avons si nous voulons avoir une chance de sauver Mae.

-Il va arriver. » Dit calmement Hermione, qui semblait plutôt confiante.

En effet, le sombre homme fît son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Poppy venait de déposer des linges frais sur le front de la fillette, espérant au moins faire baisser la fièvre qui la rongeait.

-« Décrivez-moi toutes vos actions et toutes les réactions corporelles de Mae depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans votre infirmerie Poppy. N'omettez aucun détail. Si je veux la soigner efficacement, je dois déceler au plus vite quelles sont les malédictions qui l'ont touché, et pour cela, je dois connaître ses symptômes. Je vous écoute.

-Elle est arrivée inconsciente. Comme tu l'avais demandé, j'étais prête à recevoir des blessés, nous l'avons donc aussitôt allongé. J'ai lancé dans un premier temps un sort de diagnostic, qui m'a révélé que son taux de magie était au plus bas, et que différentes parties de son corps étaient touchées, en priorité sa jambe gauche, son flanc droit et son épaule droite. Elle a aussi des dégâts internes au niveau de l'abdomen, mais je n'ai pas su déterminer lesquels, car son corps rejette les sorts plus approfondis…

-Continu !

-Les plaies ne se referment pas. J'ai essayé les potions et sorts de bases, et cela ne fait qu'ouvrir davantage ses blessures, de même que pour les marques sombres qui marbrent son corps. J'ai lancé les sorts de guérisons élaborés pour les Auror, sans succès…

-Hermione ! Tonna alors le Maître des Potions. Va dans mon laboratoire, dans la petite réserve au fond à gauche. Le mot de passe est _memento._ Prends les fioles de potions couleur azur et celles d'une teinte ocre et amène les moi. Prépare-toi à faire un transfert d'énergie. Je t'avais appris comment faire lorsque tu étais mon apprentie. Tu t'en souviens ?

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce, se dirigeant manifestement vers les cachots.

Pendant son absence, Severus s'occupa d'installer Mae différemment. Il lui releva la tête, nettoya ses plaies sans essayer de les refermer, appliqua à nouveau le linge froid sur son front et lança un sort de refroidissement dans la pièce. Il était bouleversé, chacun pouvait le constater, mais comme à son habitude, il gardait son sang-froid, peu importait les conditions dans lesquelles il était contraint d'agir.

A peine Hermione fût-elle de retour, qu'elle donna les potions à son ancien amant et alla s'allonger dans le lit voisin à celui de Mae.

-« Tu es sûre que tu peux le faire ?

-Tu sais que c'est à moi d'être ici Severus. Tu sais canaliser les flux magiques bien mieux que moi. C'était le cas il y a onze ans et je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre.

-Et nous ne pouvons pas perdre Mae. Elle est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivé Severus. Un mélange parfait entre toi et moi, le symbole de notre complémentarité. Tu ne me perdras pas, pas encore une fois. Je veux à nouveau me réveiller dans tes bras, faire des potions avec toi et notre fille, et la voir grandir et s'épanouir dans le monde magique, loin de toute cette souffrance et cette douleur. Je reviendrais Sev', et je ramènerais Mae avec moi. »

Le Maître des Potions hocha de la tête, incapable de répondre. Il vint encore une fois poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, comme un chaste encouragement, puis s'éloigna alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, cherchant visiblement à se concentrer.

Un mince filet bleu s'échappa finalement de la baguette de Severus, et Hermione partit vraisemblablement dans l'inconscience.

 _Une petite review pour soutenir Mae, enfin en sécurité mais pas sauvée pour autant ? ^^_


	19. Note 1

Note 1 :

Pour une fois je tenais à vous prévenir en avance. Je ne publierais pas dimanche car je ne suis pas chez moi.  
Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais poster le chapitre 19 lundi, mais j'ai quelques doutes à ce sujet car celui-ci est peu avancé, que comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, je ne serais pas chez moi ce week-end, et je n'aurais donc pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. De plus, suite à des problèmes personnels j'ai également du retard dans mon apprentissage des cours à la fac et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser traîner, donc je vous tiendrais au courant pour la suite.  
Je continue cette histoire, c'est une évidence, mais je vais peut-être devoir allonger un peu les jours entre chaque publication. J'essaye de faire au plus vite pour le chapitre 19 car je sais qu'il est attendu.  
J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, vous êtes de plus en plus et ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci donc à **Lucie34, Lolo66, Fantomette34, Gilgalad Switblade,Kyara, Holkp, , Eileen1976, Jade, Alextis77, Alindorie, Drou, Evanns Bloom, the mystere, Maxine3482 et Lolacz10** qui ont laissé une ou plusieurs review sur cette fiction.  
Je ne vous abandonne pas et vous dit à bientôt !

LillyRiver


	20. Chapter 19

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà, certes avec du retard, même si j'avais prévenu ! Je sais que ce chapitre était attendu, aussi j'ai fait au mieux, mais il s'avère qu'il est plus court que les précédents, et je m'excuse de cela ! J'essaye de publier le chapitre 20 (je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'avoir publié 20 chapitres mais tout va bien) dimanche, mais je ne vous promets rien vu que mon inspiration est aux abonnés absents ! Merci encore pour votre soutien et votre patience, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part._

 _Si jamais il y a des mineur(e)s ou des personnes sensibles qui ont préféré éviter les deux derniers chapitres (et c'est leur droit, et il n'y a aucune honte à avoir) voici un court résumé :_

 _ **Résumé :**_ _Alors que Mae vient pour rendre visite à Hermione, elle est enlevée par Cormac McLaggen, qui manipule le Ministre depuis des mois. Le jeune homme souhaite en effet contrôler Mae pour servir ses besoins de pouvoir, et par la même occasion, récupérer Hermione, dont il est toujours amoureux.  
Il l'enlève donc et la torture dans le but de faire naître haine et colère chez la petite fille, pour que celle-ci soit réceptive à la magie noire.  
Lorsqu'Hermione se rend compte que Mae n'est pas venue alors qu'Harry l'a bien déposé devant l'hôpital, elle pense directement à l'homme venu lui rendre visite la veille, et craint que quelque chose ne soit arrivée à sa fille. Elle a notamment des flashs du jour où elle a laissée Mae pour rejoindre Harry lors de la Bataille Finale. La mémoire de la jeune mère revient peu à peu.  
Finalement, Severus et Hermione parviennent à libérer Mae, qui reste profondément blessée physiquement et moralement, et qui semble sur le point de les quitter._

 _Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, mais je fais de mon mieux ! Je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

 _Ajout de dernière minute : j'ai mon semestre ! De justesse, mais je l'ai validé. Maintenant je ne dois rien lâcher pour valider le second, qui de plus est plus difficile que le premier !_

Le Maître des Potions tournait en rond. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Hermione était « partie », cherchant à ramener leur fille de l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée. Non loin de lui, Ginny s'était finalement endormie dans les bras d'un Harry anxieux. Mille scénarios se jouaient dans l'esprit du sombre homme. Bien sûr, il espérait voir les deux femmes de sa vie se réveiller sans séquelles, mais il imaginait également le pire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre à nouveau. Il avait ouvert son cœur, à Hermione, puis à Mae, avait laissé tomber ses barrières et pensait même pouvoir enfin être heureux, et le destin semblait sur le point de tout lui arracher à nouveau.

Hermione avait senti la magie quitter son corps pour se diriger vers celui de sa fille. Elle sentit d'un coup la souffrance de la petite fille l'envahir, et son instinct lui dit de fuir, mais elle resta, endurant les douleurs sans broncher. Elle ne put néanmoins retenir quelques larmes en imaginant ce que Mae avait vécu entre les mains de son tortionnaire.

 _-« Mae ? Mae tu es là ? C'est moi, Hermione, Maman…je suis venue mon cœur, et je ne repartirais pas. Je me souviens. Papa nous attends toutes les deux, alors vient mon amour, je t'en prie…où es-tu ?_

Seul le silence répondit à ces paroles. Mais soudain, Hermione discerna un faible gémissement.

 _-Vous ne m'aimez pas…vous ne vouliez pas de moi…vous ne voulez pas que je revienne…_

 _-Mae je t'assure que nous t'aimons plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, et Severus ferait la même chose. Je t'aime mon cœur…Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais. J'ai mis presque douze ans mais je l'ai fait, et maintenant je ne partirais plus. Nous serons une famille, toi, Sev' et moi…Je suis là mon cœur, alors ne me laisse pas à présent je t'en prie._

 _-Je ne peux plus revenir. Je suis condamnée à rester ici. Je n'ai plus de magie…plus rien du tout…je ne peux pas revenir._

 _-Mae…_

 _-Je ne peux pas ! »_

Hermione avait tressaillit face à ce cri de désespoir et de douleur. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.

-« Allez me chercher Severus, Minerva.

-Enfin Albus, il est en ce moment même aux côtés de sa fille et d'Hermione, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de les laisser seules, pas après ce qu'ils ont tous vécu et pas au vu de la situation.

-Je dois lui parler, c'est à propos de Mae.

-Et moi je refuse de le convoquer.

-Alors amenez-moi à lui.

-Je vous préviens Albus, au moindre mot de travers je vous ramène ici et je vous voile pour les trois prochaines semaines ! »

Le vieil homme dans son tableau ne répondit pas, se contentant de manger un de ses traditionnels bonbons au citron.

Lorsque Minerva entra, le tableau de l'ancien Directeur sous le bras, Severus pensa sincèrement à commettre un meurtre non prémédité sur la personne de l'actuelle Directrice. Après tout, il avait tué Albus Dumbledore, il pouvait bien faire de même sur Minerva McGonagall. Avec un regard d'excuse, celle-ci tourna le cadre vers le sombre homme manifestement au bord de la crise de nerf.

-« Désolé du dérangement. Dit innocemment Albus. Mais je me suis permis de rejoindre cet endroit car j'ai des choses à te dire Severus.

\- Ne pensez-vous donc pas que vous auriez pu choisir un autre moment vieux fou ! Ma fille est au bord de la mort, sa mère risque sa vie pour la faire revenir parmi nous et vous venez me faire des révélations ! Vous étiez déjà fou de votre vivant, mais là vous êtes devenu totalement sénile ! Ne m'adressez pas la parole ou…

-Silence fils ! Tonna alors la voix puissante qui avait impressionné tant de sorciers. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je ne supporterais pas tes babillages d'adolescent au vu de la situation. Je pense avoir un moyen de sauver Mae, mais pour cela je dois t'expliquer certaines choses, et te poser quelques questions.

L'homme en noir ne répondit pas, attendant les instructions de celui qui avait été son mentor pendant des années.

-A quoi as-tu pensé lorsque tu agonisais dans la Cabane Hurlante suite aux morsures de Nagini ? Pas de protestation ! Ajouta le vieil homme alors que Severus semblait à nouveau sur le point de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

-…à Hermione. Murmura le Maître des Potions. Lorsque j'ai senti mes derniers soupçons de magie quitter mon corps, j'ai pensé à Hermione. Je voulais qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé il y a bientôt douze ans Severus. Tu étais sur le point de mourir, tu étais persuadé que tu n'avais aucune chance de t'en sortir, alors tu as inconsciemment envoyé toute ta magie à Hermione, dans l'espoir de la protéger. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout. Il se trouve que lorsque celle-ci s'est à son tour retrouvée dans une situation désespérée, elle a pensé non pas à toi, mais à votre fille, Mae. Elle pensait alors ne jamais revenir, et elle laissait derrière elle ce tout petit nourrisson d'un jour à peine. Elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de tenir sa promesse, celle de revenir. Alors dans un dernier geste protecteur, elle a laissé sa magie s'échapper de son corps pour que celle-ci rejoigne le corps de Mae.  
Votre fille, Severus, a reçu le lendemain de sa naissance, vos puissances magiques combinées. Et Merlin sait que vous n'êtes pas n'importe quels sorciers. C'est de là qui viennent les pouvoirs de Mae. Mais ce n'est pas là que je veux en venir.  
Le lendemain de sa naissance, vous avez offert à Mae une protection, par vos magies combinées. Si vous voulez la ramener à vous, il ne faut pas qu'Hermione lui transmette sa magie, il faut que vous le fassiez en même temps.

-Mais…comment ?

-Fais revenir Hermione. Installez-vous ensemble. Minerva a les capacités magiques nécessaires pour initier le transfert de magie comme tu l'as fait un peu plus tôt. Ensuite, tu sais ce qu'il vous restera à faire. Ramenez là Severus, elle et Hermione feront votre bonheur. »

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça lentement, sonné par les révélations que venait de lui faire l'ancien Directeur. Il se reprit néanmoins et se précipita aux côtés d'Hermione pour annuler le sort qui la liait à sa fille.

-« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Dit-il à la mère de son enfant alors que celle-ci revenait à elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Aussitôt, il s'installa à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il huma les boucles emmêlés, puis fit signe à Minerva de lancer le sort. Puis le noir se fit à nouveau dans l'esprit de Severus et de sa compagne.

 _Elle était là et lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille de tenir, qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il devait revenir. Il l'entendait jurer entre deux encouragements, insultant de tous les noms le sorcier le plus respecté de son temps, Albus Dumbledore._

 _-« Tenez bon Monsieur, je vous en prie. Je vous promets d'alléger votre tâche de mon mieux par la suite mais vous devez revenir à vous maintenant…Oh tout ce sang, comment peut-on envoyer ainsi un homme à l'abattoir…si seulement j'avais su ce que tout cela impliquait…_

 _-…Fuyez…_

 _-Professeur Snape ? Vous m'entendez ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?_

 _-Fuyez alors qu'il est encore temps pauvre folle…_

 _-Vous délirez probablement…détendez-vous, je m'occupe de vous… »_

 _Elle était revenue. Il était haï par l'ensemble du monde sorcier, renié par tous, ses amis comme ses ennemis, mais elle était revenue. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu l'ignorer lorsqu'on savait qui était son meilleur ami. Mais elle était là. Elle ne dit pas un mot lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se contenta de laisser tomber sa veste au sol.  
Alors l'animal en lui prit le contrôle. Il se jeta sur elle comme un assoiffé se serait jeté sur un oasis au milieu du désert, exigeant tout d'elle, ses lèvres, son corps, son âme, ses moindres mots et soupirs qui résonnaient à son oreille comme la plus douce des mélodies.  
Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot ce soir-là, leurs corps parlant pour eux et exprimant tous les non-dits qui muselaient leurs lèvres. Elle était repartie le lendemain sans un au revoir, sans un adieu, sans une promesse, et il n'avait pas protesté. Elle était libre, plus que n'importe qui d'autre._

 _Il se revit faire face au visage marqué mais fier de la petite fille, dans cet orphelinat miteux. Elle osait le défier du regard, ne ressentant pour lui aucune crainte. Et s'il avait tenté d'étouffer les sentiments qui l'avaient pris à la poitrine ce jour-là, il pouvait avouer aujourd'hui qu'un désir de protéger cette enfant aussi fragile que déterminée l'avait envahi dès que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés.  
Ses questions incessantes lui avaient rappelé celles d'une autre personne, le ramenant à la vie plus que n'importe qui d'autre avait pu le faire en onze année de tristesse. _

_Il était seul dans ses appartements, faisant face à l'incroyable nouvelle. S'il avait cessé de se lamenter sur son sort, il aurait pu accepter à quel point il se sentait comblé d'être finalement lié par le sang à cette petite fille extraordinaire. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, son point d'ancrage avec la réalité, la dernière preuve de son amour pour Hermione._

 _Rage. Haine. Désespoir. Colère.  
Ces sentiments le rongeaient. On venait de lui enlever sa fille. On la faisait souffrir, il en était persuadé, et il ne le supportait pas. Il allait torturer celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa famille de la plus horrible des façons, lui infligeant mille et un sortilèges plus douloureux les uns que les autres.  
Cependant, il oublia tout lorsqu'il vit le regard suppliant de Mae face à lui. La première chose à faire était de la mettre en sécurité. Ensuite, il ne tâcherait pas son âme une fois de plus, car il devait être un père pour elle, pas un tortionnaire mené pas ses pulsions. Il s'assurerait que McLaggen paye chèrement pour ses actes, mais il ne serait pas celui qui le punirait. Il avait d'autres priorités…Mae…  
_

Severus eut soudainement l'impression de reprendre connaissance. Cependant il était toujours dans l'esprit de Mae, il le sentait. Hermione était à ses côtés, et un voile de brume semblait les entourer.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger sur les images qui s'étaient enchaînées dans sa tête, il discerna une petite silhouette s'avancer vers eux.

-« Mae ! S'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers la petite fille.

Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, qui arrêta sa mère. Severus planta son regard dans celui de l'enfant, cherchant à le rendre aussi doux que possible. Mae ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fixer son père, mais celui-ci comprit. Il était passé maître depuis longtemps dans l'art de comprendre les émotions des autres à travers leurs yeux. Et ce que sa fille cherchait à lui dire lui brisa le cœur. Elle était meurtrie, perdue, terrorisée. Elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait leur faire confiance, et cela la blessait plus encore. Mille et une pensées se contredisaient dans sa tête, alors qu'elle cherchait à démêler le vrai du faux.  
A aucun instant, Severus ne détacha son regard de celui de sa fille. Il savait que s'il le faisait, Mae ferait demi-tour et ne reviendrait jamais vers eux. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Alors il soutînt son regard, encore et encore, même si la rage et la culpabilité coulaient à flot dans ses veines, mêmes s'il mourrait d'envie de prendre Mae dans ses bras, même s'il voulait imaginer McLaggen mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, il n'abandonna pas.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, à la fois si semblable et si différent. Hermione n'intervint pas, sentant que Severus maîtrisait la situation, et qu'il avait besoin d'un calme absolu. Finalement, une larme solitaire roula le long de la joue de Mae, alors que celle-ci faisait un nouveau pas en avant. Après un instant d'hésitation, la petite fille se jeta au cou d'Hermione, alors que de multiples sanglots la prenaient à la poitrine. Aussitôt, Severus se sentit à nouveau transporté dans le monde réel.

A peine fût-il revenu à lui qu'il se précipita au chevet de Mae, ou Hermione se trouvait déjà. La petite fille était blottie dans les bras de sa mère, comme si elle cherchait à se fondre en elle. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus s'autorisa à sourire. Pas l'un de ses triste rictus qui terrorisait ses élèves, mais un vrai sourire sincère. Hermione était là. Mae était revenue, bien qu'elle soit encore blessée. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre.

 _Désolé, je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je préférais publier maintenant plutôt que de continuer de vous faire attendre, et qu'en plus on vient de passer un cap dans cette histoire ! La suite arrive vite ! Merci pour votre patience !_


End file.
